


No thanks, im not gay!!!

by Rockandlove123



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 74,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockandlove123/pseuds/Rockandlove123
Summary: Please go with me with this as it was just a daft thought I had but lets see where it goes.From the outside Allie's life looked perfect, the perfect husband, the perfect house and the perfect twin boys away at university.But in reality it was anything but perfect, her husband had been having an affair with his secretary for years, Allie was bored with her life, although she wasn't sure how she could change it.But then a chance meeting with a red head in a bar threatened to change all that.





	1. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

It was Friday night and it was girls night, it had always been girls night for as long as Allie could remember her and her three closest friends, Mel, Karen, Joanne, always went out for a night on the town. It was also guys night for the husbands too but it was always separate the guys mostly went to the golf club but the girls had decided a long time ago that they would all take turns in deciding where to go and no one could moan about it. They had some pretty wild fantastic nights and some pretty dull boring nights. 

This night it was Mel's turn to pick, she didn't have as much imagination as the other girls and it was her night's that they mostly had the dullest nights. She had picked to go to a bar in town called Black's as she had heard her sister say it was good so that was her pick for the night. They arranged to meet at Mel's at six where they had dinner as this was also part of the ritual and then they piled in a cab and headed into town. 

The cab pulled up outside the bar and Allie said it didn't look up to much but she was sure it would be better inside so they went in had a look around and found a booth and had a seat. The place wasn't any better from the inside, it was a bit of a dive but they gave it a chance. Allie asked everyone "what they wanted to drink" and went over to the bar, she was waiting at the bar when she heard "what you having Blondie" she looked up and into the most beautiful and darkest brown eyes she had ever seen, they actually gave her a shiver down her spine which she thought was weird. 

Allie ordered two beers and two gin and tonics, and then went back to the table with the tray of drinks and passed them around to the girls. They were having a good laugh at the expense of their husbands as they always did when Joanne said "who's going to the bar this time" as Allie was sitting at the outside of the booth she decided to go again. She was really intrigued by the shiver she got when she looked into the red heads eyes so she wanted to see if it was a one off or if it happened again. Allie was waiting at the bar to be served again when "hey blondie do you want the same again"? the red head shouted over and Allie said "yes please" "coming up" the red head replied, Allie didn't get a chance to look at her lovely brown eyes this time as the red head was farther away but did notice that her cheekbones were perfect and her jawline was amazing, but when she did come closer to get the money that same shiver went down her spine and there and then she wondered what it meant. She was very interested to find out as she hadn't felt like that in a long time. Allie knew her marriage was over, but she had such great life otherwise that she was scared to change it. But the red head had lit a small spark that had been put out a long time ago that she was determined to try and ignite it again.

Allie returned to the bar a few more times throughout the evening hoping it would be the red head who served her, she really wanted to feel the shiver when the red head was near her. Allie hoped that the bar would be empty when she went up as she was dying to have a conversation with the red head, she wanted to find out her name at least and maybe something about her.

Sitting talking and having fun with her friends Allie kept her eye on the bar to see when there was a quiet time so she could go up and chat to the red head, the red head had been friendly towards her but it could have just been that she was friendly to everyone as it was her job. Allie noticed the other member of staff had left the bar to collect glasses so she thought this was her chance, so she walked up to the bar after saying to the girls "same again everyone"? The red head had noticed Allie heading towards the bar and stopped what she was doing to look Allie up and down full length, which Allie saw and enjoyed. "Hey Blondie" the red head said "Allie, my name is Allie" she said although she really didn't mind being called Blondie by the hot red head. "Hi Allie am pleased to meet you, I'm Bea but most people call me Red" "Red" Allie said "yes coz of the hair" Bea replied "oh I see" Allie said. "Can I ask you something Blondie"? "yes of course you can" "why the fuck are you drinking in this dive"? Allie chuckled and said "well we kind of have a ritual where us girls go out every Friday evening, and we take turns each to pick where we are going and it was Mel's turn this week and she said her sister had enjoyed it here so here we are" "to tell you the truth she doesn't have much of an imagination and her week isn't always the best". Bea had a good chuckle which was infectious so Allie felt herself join in. Bea asked "whose turn was it next week" and Allie replied "that it was hers". "Well if you don't mind me saying if you are looking for something a bit different then you should check this place out next week, its called Foxes and its a gay cabaret bar its fantastic, its where I usually hang out when I'm not working here and you know what its my weekend off next week so if you end up going I may see you there". Allie asked "what street it was on" with Bea disappearing for a moment returning with a leaflet. Allie took the leaflet and had a look at it thinking it looked fantastic but not really wanting to sound so enthusiastic as she actually felt. Bea started chuckling and Allie asked "why are you laughing" she responded by saying "take a look at your mates" they were all sitting with their empty glasses over their heads shit Allie thought as she hadn't realised how long she had been talking to Bea. Bea "you had better give me drinks and some shots too to shut them up". 

There was some funny looks towards Allie when she finally came over with the drinks, she plonked the tray on the table and said "shots time" all the women took a shot and downed them in one most of them making a funny face afterwards. Allie was not only feeling a warm feeling from the shots but also from talking to Bea at the bar. This was something she really wanted to explore.

It was last orders in the bar and Allie had gotten in the last round before heading to the bathroom, she hadn't noticed that Bea had left the bar to go to the bathroom, so when she walked in she was a bit startled when Bea said "are you following me Blondie" "fuck you gave me a fright there Bea" "shit sorry" "its cool" Allie said, walking into the toilet cubicle. Bea decided to wait on Allie coming out of the cubicle before she went back to the bar, Allie was surprised to see Bea waiting on her when she opened the door of the toilet saying "are you stalking me Red"? with a wink towards Bea. This sent Bea's heart going wild as she had really liked the look of the tall blonde with the fantastic blue eyes when she had first walked into the bar with her friends a few hours earlier. But had reigned herself in as she saw the blondes wedding ring almost straight away. Normally she would be giving the blonde her finest pick up lines but this felt different although she knew the blonde was married she had felt there was some sort of spark between them and the blonde had made the first move by telling her name instead of the nickname Bea had given her straight away. So she was a bit confused. Allie washed her hands at the sink and Bea had closed in on her space and asked "do you think you might make it to Foxes next weekend as id really like to see you again" with a sharp intake of breathe Allie replied "id really like to see you again too so you never know".


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

After the girls had finished off their drinks they called a cab and headed outside, Allie did a quick glance over towards the bar where Bea was wiping the bar over, Bea stopped and gave Allie a wink and a wave which made Allie blush a little. The red head had kind of got under her skin tonight but in a really good way. She had felt things when she was close to the red head that she hadn't felt before which really intrigued her. 

Allie's marriage was all but over in her mind and she hated the fact her husband had someone else, she was now thinking she should have someone too. Could that someone be a woman she thought. The red head had really did something to her in the bar that night which was something that kind of scared her to the core but the feelings were real, to her anyway, she did not have a clue how the red head felt, but she was dying to find out.  


During the week Allie was doing some washing and came across the leaflet Bea had gave her about the bar Foxes, this made her remember that Bea had said she would be there on Friday night. Could she really take her friends to a gay bar she thought, but the Fridays with the girls were to have fun and to do new stuff so she decided, why not go and check it out.

It would be a new experience as she had never been in a gay bar before. 

Friday evening came and the girls were at Allie's house having dinner, she told them where they were heading later and they all said it would definitely be an experience. Beep, beep, "cab's here" Allie said, so everyone headed for the door and then got into the cab. Allie told the driver the name of the bar and the street it was on and about 30 minutes later they pulled up outside it. From outside it didn't look much but when they went in it was amazing. It had coloured lights and candles everywhere and half naked male and female dancers at each side of the stage. There was small tables all over but around the outside there were booths lined with red velvet, which made Allie think it looked and felt quite classy.

They decided on a booth and took their seats. They were all having a good look around, to look for the bar and the toilets which was what most of them did when they went somewhere new, but Allie was really looking to see if she could see the red head anywhere, at this time she couldn't. 

Allie was volunteered to go to the bar, she saw it was in the far corner so she headed over. Whilst standing waiting to be served a short brunette started talking to her, she said "haven't saw you in here before blondie" Allie hated the fact it wasn't Bea calling her blondie, so she just smiled at the brunette. "Cat got your tongue" the brunette said "no" Allie replied "its my first time here" "thought so I would have remembered you if you had been here before" the brunette said. Allie was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the attention when "can I buy you a drink" the brunette asked beginning to invade her space a bit. Allie decided the best thing to do was to tell her the truth so she said "no thanks, I'm not gay"! She was then completely taken by surprise when an arm quickly went around her waist and then the softest pair of lips gave her a spark when they touched hers. Before she could really react to what was happening the lips released from hers and to her complete surprise Bea stepped back. "Hey baby did you miss me" Bea said loudly which made the brunette spin around and walk away. "Hey Allie" Bea said "sorry about that but it looked like you needed some help there so I thought I would make it look like you were my girlfriend to get rid of the pain in the arse that was trying to chat you up. Allie didn't know where to look she was still stunned that Bea had kissed her but after gaining her composure she finally said "erm thanks for the help but I think I could have handled it" "it really looked like it" Bea chuckled. "I had already told her I wasn't gay" Allie said, Bea really belly laughed at the statement she had just heard come out Allie's mouth. "What's so funny"? Allie asked, "not being gay doesn't mean anything to some of these idiots they think anybody is fair game" Allie just replied with "oh I see" and then she finally heard someone say what can I get you, she stepped closer to the bar ordered her drinks, she then turned around and Bea was gone.

Allie was still stunned by the way Bea had kissed her to help her out, she knew it wasn't a passionate kiss and there hadn't been any tongues involved but Allie couldn't help thinking about it, she felt it was so hot that Bea would do that to help her out. She again felt the shiver down her spine when she was close to the red head, but now her head was all over the place. These feelings she felt, what did they mean? She had no clue, all she knew was these feelings were strange to her as she had never thought for one second that a woman could turn her on. Her whole life she was only attracted to men, her husband had made her feel weak at the knees a few times but she was young then and didn't know anything else, so did she mistake it for love, or did she just think she felt something because the thought she was supposed too. At this moment she wasn't sure of anything. Well only one thing, she needed to see more of the red head who made her feel shivers down her spine.

"Hi there ladies" Bea said to Allie and her girlfriend's, it was almost an hour after their impromptu kiss, Allie was still feeling a bit weird after the kiss but tried not to act any different to her friends who luckily hadn't notice what had happened. Allie's friends recognised Bea from the bar the weekend before and started asking some questions. "Allie said "leave Bea alone she doesn't need to answer all your shit" "wooo came the reply from two of the women when Bea said "Ladies you can ask me anything you want considering it was me who gave Allie the leaflet to come here" "so that's how you found out about this place" Mel chipped in, "I'm sorry girls my mate is the manager here and I'm always trying to get customers from my work to come in". "We wondered how you found out about this place" Joanne said to Allie, "its not our usual type of place" she said, Allie replied with "well we were really running out of different places to come so I thought after Bea had made it sound so good it would be good to try it" "why not" Mel said. Bea then asked "can I buy you girls a drink"? Before Allie had a chance to say no thanks, the rest of the girls had already said "two beers and two gins with tonic" "coming right up ladies" Bea said and then she walked towards the bar. "I will give you a hand" Allie said walking alongside Bea, "you still haven't told me what was that earlier" "Bea said what was what"? "when you kissed me" Allie said " I told you I thought I was helping you out" Bea had replied. "You did" "but I think there was more to it", "I think you are just reading too much into it" Bea said hoping Allie would just forget it, although she didn't really want her to. Bea had actually let Allie get under her skin, she knew she was straight and married but she couldn't help thinking there was some kind of spark there. 

The ladies were having a great time watching all of the different cabaret acts, they were really getting into the spirit of it when suddenly last orders were shouted, "OMG is that last orders already" Karen had said, "I'm having such a great time, I don't really want to leave" she added. But yes it was almost time to go, Allie had a quick look around to see if she could see Bea, but she couldn't, but suddenly Bea just appeared from nowhere saying "some of my mates are staying for a lock in would you like to stay"? Allie couldn't get the words out quick enough to say "yes please" but at the same time the other three girls said they couldn't as they had things to do in the morning. Bea said "its cool if you stay Allie" so she looked to her friends and they all gave a nod which made her say "yes ok I will stay" to Bea, which made Bea smile greatly. Allie didn't actually know what this meant, but she was intrigued to find out. So not long after, Allie's friends left in a cab which left Allie alone with Bea, and the first thing Bea did was get them a large shot to calm their nerves.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Shortly after Bea had got herself and Allie a drink she excused herself to go to the bathroom, she couldn't have been away any longer that two minutes before Allie felt someone touch her thigh and sit down beside her. "Hi there beautiful are you on your lonesome"? said a extremely young looking dark haired female. "Can I buy you a drink beautiful"? she asked, no thanks, I'm not gay Allie replied and further added that "she was just alone because her friend was in the bathroom". "Oh well your loss beautiful" the female said just as Bea returned to the table, Bea sniggered and said "fuck sake I leave you alone for three minutes and you get hit on again", "I don't know why though" Allie said, "because you are fucking stunning that's why" Bea said whilst she patted Allie on the hand. Allie felt her cheeks slightly turning red after Bea's statement. 

"So Allie why don't you tell me a bit about yourself" Bea asked, well there's not much to tell Allie replied. "I'm married to Darren, have been for almost twenty years, I'm almost thirty nine years old" "no way" Bea said butting in, "yes, next year and I will be the big four-zero" Allie added. Anyway I have twin boys, Ben and Joey, they are eighteen and both are away at university in Perth". "Other than that there's not much else to tell, except my husband is having an affair with his secretary and has been for years", "I've only stayed married to him because of the boys but recently its not been great for me as Darren has started staying with her a lot more than he did before the boys went away. Bea took Allie's hand and squeezed it lightly which sent a flutter in Allie's stomach. "Cant you leave him"? Bea asked, "I have thought about it a few times but he is the bread winner, I've never worked since I got married, I didn't need to as Darren has a great job so I wouldn't know what to do or where to go, so I've just turned a blind eye". "That's why I stayed behind with you I'm fed up being home alone and being a boring cow". "I cant ever imagine you being boring" Bea said, Allie smirked at this and said "well you don't really know me and if you did then you would think I was", "well you know what, no I don't really know you but I want to know everything about you and I'm going to make your life so much fun while I'm finding out", "geez this is deep, I'm going to get us some more shots", Bea said "ok" Allie replied "and when you get back you are going to tell me a bit about you" "ok wont be long" Bea said stepping away but immediately stepping back sniggering when she said "I wonder if you will get hit on again while I'm away"? "I hope not" Allie added.

Bea returned with the drinks only a few minutes later "and"? she said to Allie, "nope not this time" they then both had a good laugh. "So you were going to tell me about yourself Bea" "was I" she replied, "yes you were" Allie said nodding and looking straight into Bea's dark eyes. "Ok" "well I'm thirty one I was born in New Zealand and I moved to Australia as soon as I was old enough to leave my parents, you see being gay and coming from a bible family does not mix. When I told my mum I was gay she said Hail Mary's constantly every time she was close to me as if it was gonna turn me straight", Bea looked to the sky for a second as if she was trying to stop herself getting upset, she then added "I haven't spoke to my parents since I left New Zealand, I usually say they are dead as its easier than telling the truth about them, but talking to you Allie is easy and you make it not feel as bad as it actually is". "I'm glad you feel you can talk to me Bea, I feel the same, its really easy to talk to you too".

"Right enough of this deep shit, lets get drunk and have some fun" Bea says to Allie, "yes time for more drinks I think" Allie said, getting her purse out of her bag and heading towards the bar. When Allie returned with the drinks there was a dark haired female with tattoo's and a blonde who looked a few years older than the brunette sitting at the table, Bea said "here she is, this is Allie" "Allie this is my mate Franky who runs this place and her girlfriend Bridget", "oh hi there pleased to meet you both" Allie said. "Hey" Franky replied, "how do you two know each other"? "Well we don't really" Allie said I was in Bea's bar last week with some friends and we just got talking at the bar and she had told me about this place so I decided to bring my friends tonight but they have all ditched me and went home so when Bea said there was going to be a lock in she asked me to stay, and I said yes, so here I am". Franky whispered something to Bridget and she said "fuck off", "I'm telling you, trust me", "what are you fucking whispering Franky" Bea said "nothing" Franky said but with a cheeky grin on her face. "Bridget what the fuck is she whispering" Bea asked, " you don't want to know she replied, with a slight shake to her head. "Just fucking say it, hurry up" Bea said again. "Franky said you have the hot's for blondie", "what the fuck Franky" Bea said standing up and punching Franky hard on the arm. Allie looked at Bea as she put her hand over her eyes to cover her embarrassment. But all Allie could do was laugh and pat Bea's thigh under the table.

The four of them sat for another half an hour before Franky said to Bridget "time to go home babe, I'm ready for bed" winking towards Bea and Allie. Allie started to laugh as she thought Franky was funny. Franky and Bridget got up from the table and said "bye it was great to meet you Allie" "catch you later Red", "bye it was great to meet you both too" Allie replied, and then they headed towards the door. 

Bea then asked Allie "do you need to get home? Would you like me to get you a cab"? "Or would you like to come back to my place for a coffee", I just live around the corner about a five minute walk"? "No funny business I promise" she added. Allie just laughed then said "well you know what Bea, I've got nothing to get home for so a coffee at your place would be great". "Cool" Bea said, "lets go then", so they left the bar and started walking to Bea's apartment. 

It took a few minutes more than the five that Bea had said, only because the two of them were quite drunk and weren't walking in a straight line all the way home. Bea seemed a bit more drunk than what Allie was and had tripped over her foot only for Allie to catch her before she fell, as Allie grabbed hold of Bea, Bea had put both her arms around Allie's waist and her head into the nook in Allie's neck to steady herself, they then stood for a minute or two where Allie could feel Bea breathing against her neck, which made her whole body shiver. "Come on Bea lets get home", Bea wobbled for another few seconds and then she was fine again. Allie wondered why Bea had gotten so drunk since they left the bar as she hadn't seemed that bad before, but she then thought that maybe just the fresh air had gotten to Bea. 

After about 15 minutes they eventually made it to Bea's apartment, Allie had to help Bea get the keys in the door as Bea was having trouble with it. Allie opened the door, put Bea in and then closed it after them. Bea started bouncing off the wall heading to the kitchen, Allie was surprised when they got there, as it was a massive open plan kitchen/diner/living area, wow she thought. She wondered how Bea could afford to live in a place like this as she new she just worked in a bar, but she just put it to the back of her mind when Bea opened the fridge and took out two beers and handed one to Allie. She took the beer and they headed to one of the massive couches, and they both sat down, Bea picked up a remote control and a few seconds later there was loud music blaring, "fuck" Bea said turning it down to a reasonable level, she had forgotten that she had been listening before she left the apartment earlier and she did like her music loud. 

"Come on and dance with me" Allie said, then they both got up and started dancing around. They were laughing and doing some funny dance moves, Allie tried to do the moonwalk but ended up falling over one of Bea's shoes that had just landed after she had just flung it into the air, seeing that Allie was just about to fall over Bea tried to grab her, but just made it worse as the two of them just fell in a heap on the floor with Bea landing almost full on top of Allie. "Shit are you ok"? Bea asked Allie but all she could do was laugh, so she joined in. With all the laughter Bea forgot she was still on top of Allie, when she realised she moved over so she was sitting next to Allie, Bea got up and put her hand out to help Allie get up, which she gratefully took, and then Bea pulled Allie up a lot stronger than she was expecting to so she was right in Bea's arms. Bea reached towards Allie with her head and placed a slow and gentle kiss on Allie's lips. The kiss only lasted for a few second's before Bea pulled herself away saying "sorry fuck, im so sorry I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't help myself you are so beautiful Allie. Allie was stunned as this was the second time the red head had kissed her tonight. Allie wasn't sure if she should leave but Bea was very apologetic and she said it wouldn't happen again so she decided to stay. After Bea apologised again, she then said to Allie "I have a spare bedroom would you like to stay the night and I will drive you home sometime tomorrow"? "Yes that would be great Bea", so she showed Allie where the spare bedroom was, she also gave her some pyjamas and they both decided that it had been a long night and it was probably best that they got some sleep.


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

It was around 12 midday when Allie woke up, she opened her eyes and started to look around. She was in a massive bed alone, the room was really nicely decorated and had some what looked like hand sketched pictures on the wall. For the first few seconds she didn't really know where she was, and then she remembered she was in Bea's apartment. She also then remembered that Bea had kissed her twice last night, those soft and gentle fantastic kisses, that had made her knee's wobble. She then quickly remembered that the first kiss was Bea trying to save her from being chatted up by a random woman, but the second kiss Bea gave her was all about Allie, as Bea said she was beautiful afterwards, but she then apologised as she thought she had made a mistake. At the time Allie hadn't said anything to Bea as she was a bit stunned by the kiss as she hadn't realised that Bea had liked her, yes she had listened to Franky say that Bea had the hots for her but she really didn't believe her as she thought it was just Franky pulling her leg. 

She got out of bed and headed to wear she smelled the coffee coming from, she entered the kitchen and Bea was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in front of her but with her head in her hands. Allie said "hey Bea how's the head this morning"? "Not good, not good at all" Bea replied. Allie asked "if she could have some coffee", "you can have whatever you want, there's food in the fridge help yourself", "how did you sleep"? Bea asked. "Actually not too bad considering I was in a strange bed and a strange house", "I didn't know where I was for a while when I woke up, then I remembered I was in your apartment, and by the way I love the sketches on the wall in there, they are fantastic, who did them"? Bea replied with "It was me, I drew them, I like to draw in my spare time" "well you are really talented Bea", "thanks but I don't think they are that good", "well I'm telling you the truth Bea, they are great sketches and you should be proud of them" Allie said. 

"Would you like some eggs", Allie asked Bea, "yes go on scrambled is my favourite", "scrambled it is then". Allie, looked around in the cupboards until she found everything she needed to make scrambled eggs, in the middle of her making them Bea had ran away, Allie suspected that Bea was away to be sick, she returned a few minutes later, with Allie asking Bea "are you ok" "yes terrific" Bea replied, "how long for the eggs"? Bea asked, Allie said "a few minutes and they will be ready", "cool" Bea said "hopefully they will settle my stomach". Allie put a plate of scrambled eggs and some toast in front of Bea, which she ate in a matter of minutes, saying "they were the best scrambled eggs she had ever tasted", Allie just nodded at Bea, as cooking was something she knew she was good at, as she had cooked for her husband and boys for a long time and had never really gotten many complaints. 

Something had been bothering Allie but she didn't want to bring it up, it was why Bea had kissed her the second time last night, so she decided to ask Bea. "Hey Bea, do you remember much about last night"? "No not really, should I"? "Well it was just that you kissed me and I just wondered why"? Allie said, I thought I told you it was to save you from being chatted up"? "Yes you did" Allie said "but it wasn't that particular kiss I was talking about", "holy fuck did we kiss again"? Bea asked Allie. "Oh so you don't remember kissing me again last night"? "I'm so sorry if I did, I was so drunk, I don't remember, if I offended you I'm really sorry". "Bea you didn't offend me it was just that I was surprised, as you know I'm married", "as I said I'm really sorry, I was so drunk I don't think I knew what I was doing", "it wont happen again" Bea said. This was the problem, Allie wasn't sure if she did or didn't want it to happen again. 

Allie decided that they had spoken about the kiss long enough, so she made some more coffee and she waited until Bea felt well enough to take her home. They listened to some more music until Bea felt better.

Eventually Bea said "lets get you home", Allie grabbed her bag and they headed outside to Bea's car. Bea drove Allie home mostly in silence they were both a bit embarrassed by what had happened the evening before. When Bea finally got Allie home she asked Allie "if she would like to go out for some dinner sometime as friends as you said you didn't want to be a boring cow anymore", "you know what? id love to have a new friend that my husband doesn't know so she said, yes id love to go out for dinner with you". "Well you better give me your phone number and I will give you a text when I'm free, is that ok"? Bea asked. "Yes that is definitely ok" Allie said.

After Allie arrived home she checked to see if Darren was home yet, which he wasn't. She decided to take a shower to try to clear her head and try to get rid of the slight hangover she had. She had, had a great time the previous night but the kiss from Bea had bothered her a bit, but she didn't know why, she had discussed it with Bea who had apologised, with Allie accepting her apology. She also accepted her kind offer of dinner sometime, but she still couldn't shake the weird feeling she got when she was around Bea. 

Since her boys had left for university Allie had felt quite lonely which made her always look forward to the Friday nights with the girls. Allie and her husband hadn't been intimate for such a long time which suited her. She had found out about her husbands affair by accident, and it crushed her a lot at first but when they discussed it, she found it didn't really bother her deep down. They both knew the marriage was over but neither of them had the courage to do anything about it so they just went on the way they had been for the last few years. With Darren having his affair and Allie just doing whatever she wanted to do, they had came to this understanding a while back. Allie could go away to spa's with her friends, she could buy whatever she wanted and go out whenever she wanted as long as Darren still paid for the house and made it look like they were still a loving couple, as neither of the two of them wanted their friends or family know that they were practically living separate lives. 

Allie hadn't planned on meeting new friends, the friends that she had were in a close circle and they usually only socialised with each other. But Bea was different, she made her feel good about herself and made her not feel like the boring housewife that she thought she was. Spending the evening with Bea made her realise that she could do things that she never thought she could, she would never thought she would go to a gay bar, she never thought she would have a lock in at a bar, she never thought she would go back to somebody's house that she didn't know. These things are probably nothing to most people but for Allie this was a bit of a breakthrough as it helped her realise she wasn't some kind of boring housewife, that she was still only forty well almost, and she could still have a life where she could have fun. 

This was all down to Bea, the red head that had gave her a shiver when she first met her. Allie of course had no idea why this was, she maybe thought it was something to do with the fact Bea had told Allie she could do anything she wanted to do, she also said that she was really beautiful which was something Allie had not heard for a long long time. 

After her shower, she checked her phone and she had a text from Bea. Hi Allie thanks for the great evening last night, sorry again about that kiss, text you soon about dinner x. Allie smiled and text back. No problem see you soon x. 

The text made Allie think about the kiss again, it hadn't been very long, only a few seconds but there was a spark between them at the time. Allie had no idea what the spark had meant, her feelings were confusing her. She knew she had a good time when she was with Bea, but she also knew she was married and not gay. But she was intrigued to see where things would go, this was really new to her. She was thinking it was because Bea had been so nice to her and was trying to help her change her life a bit, that she was confusing the feelings. She found Bea really easy to talk to, as she had spilled everything about her husbands affair and her boring life to her so easily it scared her, she had never told anyone else about this not even her closest friends. 

Allie tried to put it to the back of her mind now as she heard her husband come in the front door, she would just wait until Bea contacted her again before she would think about it all again.


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

It had been a slow week for Allie, she hadn't been up to much, and she was hoping she would hear from Bea, but so far she hadn't. It was Friday afternoon again so it was girls night again, it was Karen's turn this week so she was to head to hers for dinner and then they would all find out where they would be going later that evening. She had no idea where she would be going but she hoped it would be fun all the same.

After dinner at Karen's she told them what they were up to that night, she surprised them all by saying "why dont we just go to the movies for a change", it had been a long time since any of them had seen a film. So they all agreed, they they agreed to go and see the latest comedy film. Allie checked the times and they settled for 8.30pm, probably going into a pub near for a few drinks before the film started. 

Once they arrived at the cinema they decided to get some popcorn and drinks. Allie deciding on the sweet popcorn but the others all deciding on the salty kind. 

Whilst they were in the queue to buy their snacks, Allie heard her phone text alert, so she rummaged in her bag for a minute before eventually finding it. She checked the text and it was from Bea, her eyes must have lit up when she saw who it was from as Mel asked "is everything ok"? Allie just nodded. Bea asked what girls night consisted of this week. Allie replied that they were just seeing a film this week and had a few drinks before. 

Sounds good Bea had text back. She then text another back almost instantly asking Allie if she fancied a few drinks at her place after she was finished with the girls. Allie wanted to text back yes, yes, yes straight away but decided to play it cool and wait a few minutes til she got served first before texting back, as she didnt want to seem too eager. After Allie got served she text back to Bea that she would love to meet her for a few drinks after the film had finished, she then asked if she should go straight to her place as she remembered what her address was. Bea text back yes, come to my place when you are finished with the girls. Ok its a date Allie text back, and then realised what she had sent straight away, its a date she thought, no it wasn't, she didn't mean it like that, she hoped Bea knew what she meant. Oh well she would just need to play it by ear now as she couldn't take the text back now. Bea text, see you later then, just give me a text when you are on your way x. 

Within minutes Allie was nervous to see Bea again, she had hoped it would be before now but when Bea text she was ecstatic, she hadn't expected her to call or text tonight. But she knew she would be out with the girls so she knew that Allie would be available later on. 

The film wasn't as good as what everyone thought it would be, in fact it was pretty boring, the comedy part of it was only really in a few parts of the movie. But Allie couldn't concentrate on it anyway as she knew she was going to see Bea later on that night, she willed the film to go fast but it dragged on and on, and for a few moments she may have nodded off. But as soon as she woke she had the red head in her mind so it perked her up again. Allie was still confused with the feelings she felt when she was with the red head, god she only had to think about her and she shivered. Still not knowing what these feelings meant Allie just went along for the ride hoping at some point everything would become clear to her. 

The girls groaned when they left the movie theatre, complaining that the film was rubbish. They decided they all needed another few drinks before they all went home. This was when Allie decided to tell the other girls that she was staying in town and meeting Bea for a few drinks. Most of the girls were supportive but Joanne said "aren't you leading Bea on"?, Allie didn't know what she meant as far as she thought Bea was a friend and wasn't doing anything wrong. "She's gay" Joanne said, and Allie quickly saying "the last I checked it wasn't against the law to be gay", "you know what I mean" Joanne stated. And Allie replied with "no I don't know what you mean, lets just leave it at that please". So they agreed to disagree. 

The girls had a few more drinks before Mel said "I think its time we got a taxi home as you can cut the air with a knife", "that's fine with me" Allie said, she then added, "I'm off now, I will see all of you during the week", then she walked out the door of the bar they were in and grabbed a cab and headed to Bea's place.

About 15 minutes passed before Allie pulled up outside Bea's place in the taxi. Allie had been annoyed about the things her so called friends had said about her and Bea and she couldn't wait to talk to Bea about it, she hoped talking it over with Bea would make her feel better. Allie stepped out the taxi and pressed the door bell, a few seconds later Bea answered the door, she knew straight away that Allie was upset and stepped forward and gave her a hug. Allie nuzzled against Bea's neck for a few seconds whilst taking in a large breath of Bea's fantastic scent. Bea took her hand and led her into the kitchen and opened two beers for them, she told Allie to sit down and tell her what was wrong.

"Its my friends" Allie said "they think its weird I'm friends with a gay woman", "shit" Bea replied "what's their problem" she added, "I have no idea what's going on with them, but its not going to stop me being friends with you so don't worry" "ok" Bea said "lets just forget about them".

They settled on the couch and Bea flicked the tv on, it was just for background noise as they were just chatting, not about anything in particular, but Bea could tell that what Allie's friends had said was still bothering her. Bea decided that they should go out dancing, hoping that it would make Allie feel better, she thought it was a great idea, so Bea called a taxi and they headed out. Bea knew a great club that had great music and a was a great place to dance so she took Allie there. 

They arrived at the club and when they walked in the door the female bouncer asked Bea how she was doing, Bea replied by saying "not too bad thanks", Allie asked "I take it you come here a lot for the bouncers to know you", "not really she is my ex" Bea replied. "Oh I see" Allie said, slightly annoyed at hearing it was Bea's ex. Bea then said "Anyway lets just go in and enjoy ourselves", "ok good idea" Allie said. 

They went straight to the cloakroom and put their coats in and then went to the bar, they ordered a beer each and a shot each and decided to stand at the side of the dancefloor instead of finding a seat. They were having a little dance and talking and laughing with each other. When someone grabbed Bea and started kissing her, for a good few seconds Bea kissed the woman back and then she stopped when she remembered Allie was there with her. "Shit sorry about that Allie, this is Christie", Christie this is my friend Allie", they both said hi at the same time. Allie was surprised Bea had a girlfriend as she hadn't mentioned her before. Christie said "Can I catch up with you both later"? But Bea said "not tonight as I'm trying to cheer Allie up as she hasn't had a good day", "ok no probs maybe another time then"? "maybe" Bea replied turning towards Allie and apologising. Bea said "I went out on a few dates with Christie and she now thinks we are an item, I've told her a few times that we aren't but she wont get the message, it shows you what she is like if she can see I'm here with you and she still kisses me". Then Allie said "yes, I suppose, but she obviously didn't think we were together in that way though", "no I just think she is a nutter, that's why I haven't called her again after our couple of dates" Bea stated, she then added "please forget about her we are here to cheer you up". "well you better get us some more beers as I've almost finished this one" Allie said with a cheeky grin. Trying not to let Bea know she was really pissed off with the woman for totally ignoring her being there with Bea.

A few minutes later Bea returned with two more beers and a small tray with three shots for each of them, "my god are you trying to get me drunk"? Allie said laughing as she drank the first shot, "only if you want me to" Bea said with a wink, "you know what lets just get drunk then" Allie said. She was really starting to feel a bit better and was beginning to forget how her friends had treated her earlier. But she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact she was there with Bea, She decided it was probably a bit if both. They both finished their shots and took to the dance floor dancing with each other and swigging their beers when they got the chance. 

Allie must have been getting quite drunk as while they were dancing very close to each other she actually grabbed Bea and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, yes it wasn't a long kiss or even very passionate but it did confuse the life out of Bea, she was taken aback by the kiss. But when she actually thought about it she realized she had ploughed Allie with a lot of alcohol and decided that it was probably just a friendly kiss, but secretly hoped it was something more.


	6. CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

It was almost time for the club to close, Bea realised that Allie was very drunk, she was drunk herself but not as bad as Allie, Bea had picked up their jackets from the cloakroom and helped put Allie's on her as she was struggling a bit with it. They went outside to see if they could get a taxi, fortunately there was a few sitting outside the club. Cab drivers obviously aware it was nearing kicking out time and headed to the club to try and catch the people heading home. 

Bea helped Allie into one of the cabs, although she did trip on the way in and fell flat on her face on the back seat, Bea lifted her legs around and she managed to sit up but her hair looked as if she had been in a monsoon it was all over the place, Bea put her hands through it and made it look a bit better Allie thanked her for it. 

They arrived at Bea's about fifteen minutes later, with Allie asleep on Bea's shoulder in the cab, with Bea then needed to give Allie a good shake to wake up. When Allie got out the cab it looked like she had forgotten how to walk for a few seconds, with Bea having to put her arm around her back and under her arm to hold her up. It took them a few minutes to get into Bea's apartment as Allie almost fell over twice when Bea let go of her to put the key in the door. They made it in eventually with Bea putting Allie on the sofa straight away so she didn't fall over again, then Bea went straight to the kitchen for a bottle of water for each of them and putting the kettle on to make Allie a coffee. By the time she had done this Allie had managed to stagger to the table to grab the remote and put on some music, and she was now sort of sit down dancing on the couch, which made Bea laugh out loud when she saw her. 

Bea walked over to Allie and gave her the bottle of water and told her to take a drink, which Allie did. Bea said "I'm going to make you some coffee but Allie said "she didn't want any", "ok" Bea said "but please drink some more water". "I want to dance" Allie shouted to Bea, so Bea took her by the hands and pulled her from the couch and they started dancing around Bea's living room. The music had been quite fast and rocky up until now, then a really slow song came on, Bea said "wait until I change it" but Allie said "no leave it" and grabbed Bea around the waist with both her arms. Bea then put both her arms around Allie's neck and Allie put her head on Bea's shoulder and they danced very slow and very close to each other. The next song came on and it was another slow song so they stayed in the same position, Allie lifted her head from Bea's shoulder and looked at Bea, which made Bea's heart skip a beat and then in turn made her take one of her hands from Allie's neck and put it on her cheek she then put her head closer to Allie's and put her lips on Allie's and she began to kiss her, but this time was different to the rest as Allie began to kiss her back. 

They stood in the middle of the living room kissing each other, Bea moved her tongue into Allie's mouth and Allie responded by moving hers towards Bea's. The kiss was slow and sensual, eventually after quite a few minutes Bea stepped back saying "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that", the kiss had sobered Allie up a bit and she responded by saying "no it was my fault I shouldn't have grabbed you and danced so close to you", "what"! Bea said "no it wasn't that", its just that you are so fucking hot and I cant keep myself from touching you". "Maybe we shouldn't see each other again" Bea said, "now you are being silly" Allie said, "It was only a kiss" she added. "I know it was only a kiss but I so wanted a lot more, and you were so drunk it was as if I was taking advantage of you", "you will never take advantage of me as I wont do anything I don't want to, and in the moment I really wanted to kiss you too", "you did"? Bea asked. "Yes I did and it was really hot, but the moment has passed now" Allie said laughing. Bea ended up laughing too and they both sat down on the couch. 

"Do you want me to call you a cab for you to go home"? Bea asked Allie, "no I'm staying here, you really don't need to worry I'm ok". "Ok, would you like some coffee now"? Bea asked, "no I want another beer, I'm sobering up now" Allie said with a chuckle. "Fine, I will go and get us a couple of beers" Bea said with a wink.

They had a few more beers and then decided it was time for bed, Bea said "there's jammies in the drawer in the spare room if you want some", but what Allie said next surprised Bea as she said "cant I just share with you as I really don't want to be alone after all the crap with my friends tonight", Bea didn't really know what to say but eventually saying "yes of course you can but do you trust me"? "Of course I trust you, I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't", Allie replied. 

They got into bed with Bea on purposely staying as far away from Allie as she possibly could. They lay chatting for a while before they both fell asleep. 

When Allie woke up she felt a weight on top of part of her, it was one of Bea's legs over the two of Allie's and one of Bea's arms across her chest. She had probably the worst hangover she had ever had and she felt really sick. She really wanted to go and get a bottle of water but she didn't want to wake Bea up, so she just lay for a while and hoped Bea would wake up. It didn't take long for Bea to open her eyes, quickly realising that she was almost on top of Allie. "Shit I'm sorry" she said, Allie replying "hey its fine, its your bed". Bea moved herself over to her part of the bed, with Allie saying "I need water", she got up and headed for the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with two bottles of water and a large bag of crisps. "Funny looking water" Bea said with a chuckle, "yip" Allie replied, "hungry" she added munching on a very large crisp she forced into her mouth. Bea drank some water and turned over and went back to sleep waking up about an hour later, she noticed the half eaten bag of crisps on the side table but no Allie in bed.

She got up to see where she was and there was a note on the kitchen worktop saying, had great time last night, hope to see you soon x. Bea thought, I had a great time last night too and yes you will see me again soon.

She just wished she had some time with Allie this morning to apologise about the kiss from last night. She didn't know what happened there, she was just so in the moment with the dancing that it felt like the right thing to do. She really, really enjoyed it and hoped Allie had enjoyed it too, as she had kissed her back with tongues. But she still knew Allie was married and that she wasn't gay.


	7. CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

When Allie got home her husband was already home, she wasn't expecting him to be there so soon, but she still shouted out that she was home when she walked into the house. It was replied with a sort of grunt and she then wished she hadn't bothered. Allie went straight to the kitchen for a bottle of water as she still had some of her hangover from last night. She decided that she would have a shower and then she would maybe have a nap before she got on with some housework.

Allie checked her phone an it was dead so she plugged it in and put it on the table next to her bed, she switched it on and within a minute a text from Bea had came through, it said: 

**Had a great time last night, although it did get a bit fucked up, but if you are up for it how about dinner sometime this week?**

 ** ** **Hiya, yes it did get a bit fucked up but don't worry its all good, and yes I would love to have dinner with you sometime this week x **********

Bea was pleased she hadn't messed things up with Allie, she didn't know what she was thinking when she kissed her, well yes she did she wanted to do more than kiss Allie, but she knows what she did wasn't right and she was worried about what she did as Allie was really drunk. She was sorry in a way, but mostly she wasn't as she really enjoyed the kiss and she was beginning to fall for the tall blonde haired woman who had just turned up into her life from nowhere. She really enjoyed spending time with Allie, and would love it if she was her girlfriend but she knew that would never happen so she would settle for being Allie's friend as it was better than not seeing Allie at all, which she didn't think she could handle. 

Allie took a long shower during which she had a flashback of that kiss with Bea, she wasn't quite sure how she felt about the kiss so she tried to put it out of her head but it kept creeping back in to Allie's head. This made Allie so confused, what did it mean? She wondered if it was the alcohol in her system that made her react in the way that made her kiss Bea back, or if it was actually her that wanted to kiss Bea. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep thinking about the red head that had made her think of things in a way she had never before. 

Allie was awoken by her husband shouting "I'm off out don't wait up", "yes whatever" she shouted back. Allie was used to her husband disappearing for days, she knew where he was and who he was with and she didn't really care anymore. It had taken a long time for Allie to get over the fact that her husband was having an affair, but eventually she realised her marriage was over and as long as she could do whatever she wanted she didn't really care what her husband was up to. She hated the fact that when they were out with friends or with family they had to act all lovey dovey, but they would usually end up arguing when they got home because of it. Allie put up with it because she didn't want her friends to know what was going on, it was torture sometimes but she knew she had to keep it up.

Finding Bea and then them becoming such good friends in such a short time was something she never thought would happen, she was beginning to hate the Friday night's with the girls as although they do something different each time it is always the same. They eat the same stuff, the talk about the same stuff they wear the same stuff thye talk about the same people, but with Bea it seemed different but she isn't sure why. Her whole life seemed like it was being flipped upside down and it seemed like it was Bea who was doing it. She felt like she could do anything when she was with Bea, she even thought that Bea could help her do what she needed to do with her marriage, she needed to get a divorce and start living her life. She had never had the courage to do anything like this before but with Bea she felt she could.

Allie got up and headed for the kitchen she decided to make some food as her stomach had been talking to her for the last few minutes, she opened the fridge and decided on a sandwich and a beer. After eating her sandwich she put a washing in and then headed to her living area where she switched on the tv, she sat for a while and flicked through all the channels, but didn't find anything she wanted to watch. She took her phone out of her pocket and decided to text Bea she wrote: 

**Finally feeling like myself again, had a shower, a nap and some food, just relaxing watching some trash on tv, what you up to?**

 ** ****Hey glad you are feeling human again, I'm much the same as you, just doing some stuff in house and listening to some music.******

 ** ** ** ****Well my fucker of a husband is out with his secretary again so I'm just here alone.**********

 ** ** ** ** ** ****Well I'm free all day if you want to do something?**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****You know what, I've got a washing in and when its ready I can head over to your place if you want?******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****Yes, of course I want that, just head over whenever you are ready to, see you soon. **************************

Allie finished what she had to do in her house and then packed some things in a bag and then jumped in her car and headed over to Bea's. When she got to Bea's door, Bea was standing waiting on her, they had a quick hug and Allie said "thanks for asking me to do something today, I don't think I could be alone today", "hey no problem I'm here whenever you want to do anything" Bea replied, she then added "don't get comfy we are heading out for a picnic", "a picnic"? Allie said, "yip" Bea replied.

Bea had a bag already packed with food and a cooler packed up with some beers, and then she called for a cab, the cab took them to the beach, it was a bit windy but it was a glorious day. Bea laid out a blanket and they sat down, Bea opened a couple of beers and then gave Allie a some bread to make a sandwich and then she opened some different tubs with things to put on the sandwich, and told Allie to help herself. They both made up some food and had a couple of beers, the conversation was flowing freely, not about anything in particular. 

After a couple of hours they decided to head back to Bea's as they were both feeling quite tired, Allie deciding she was going to stay at Bea's again if it wasn't a problem to Bea, which it wasn't. Bea had work the next day but not until the evening so they decided to spend the next day together also before Allie would head home. When they reached Bea's house Allie got another couple of beers from the fridge and they sat on the sofa and started to listen to some music. They both relaxed that much that they both dozed off, Allie only wakening up when she felt a weird sensation on her leg, which was her bottle of beer falling over and soaking her jeans, "oh fuck" she said, "what, what is it", Bea asking when she woke up hearing Allie talking, "dropped my beer all over me" she said, but all she could hear was Bea sniggering. "Hey its not funny" Allie said, "oh I think it is" Bea said. 

After a few minutes laughing at each other they decided to watch a film, with Bea getting another few beers and picking up a towel for Allie to wipe her jeans. The film wasn't really a good idea as both of them were really tired due to the partying the evening before, with them both deciding not long after 10pm that they couldn't watch anymore and deciding to go to bed. With Allie deciding that she wanted to share Bea's bed again, and of course Bea not resisting.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I want to apologise that some of your fantastic comments have got deleted. I didn't do it on purpose, when I rejigged the chapters some of the comments got deleted automatically. I want you all to know I read them all and tried to reply to them all as they mean so much to me. Please keep them coming. Thanks x

CHAPTER 8

Same as before Allie was the first one to wake up, and as before she was almost smothered with Bea's legs and arm lying over her again. Allie actually enjoying the closeness lying snuggling with somebody, anybody as she hadn't felt it from her husband in such a long time. She just lay thinking about what a mess her life had turned out to be, yes she did used to have a good life, when her and her husband were actually in love, and then when she had the twins she couldn't love anybody more than what she loved her boys, but her and Darren had started to drift apart a long time before he had the affair. She didn't blame him for having the affair as she knew she didn't love him anymore, and she knew he felt the same but they had decided to try and stay together for the boys, so that was what they did, but either of them wanting to do anymore after the boys had left for university. 

Bea started to stir, and she had moved her face unwittingly so close to Allie's that they were almost touching. When Bea opened her eyes she almost got a fright, just remembering Allie was there before she jumped up. "I nearly forgot you were here" she said, "how can you forget I'm here, you are almost lying on top of me" Allie stated with a chuckle in her voice. "Sorry about that I'm not used to anybody staying the whole night with me, I usually kick them out before that", "I like to wriggle around and usually take up the whole bed" Bea said, "yes I've noticed that" Allie replied with a lightness in her voice, that turned into a giggle when she looked at Bea. 

They lay talking for a short time before getting out of bed when a large rumble came from Allie's stomach, they headed for the kitchen and looked in the fridge to see what there was to eat, they both decided on bacon and eggs, with Allie doing the cooking to thank Bea for letting her come over last night. Allie asked Bea "what time do you start work tonight"? "Supposed to be 6pm but I don't need to go in, I can stay here with you and we can do something", "wont you get into trouble"? Allie asked, "nope you see, I own the place so I don't need to go in if I don't want to, I will just text Jackie my manager who runs the place for me to let her know and she can call somebody else in", "wow you own the place"? Allie said sounding very surprised. "Yip, its not much but its all mine, I usually just do some shifts to help out the girls if they need some time off or if its busy but I don't need to if I don't want to, Jackie is great she keeps the place going for me. So what am I doing? Am I texting her"? "Well if you don't mind me being here and spending time with me then its up to you but I don't want to go home yet", "I will take that as a yes then"? 

After Bea had called her manager Jackie, they were sitting relaxing, and Bea asked "have you ever been to the Eureka Skydeck"? "No but I've always wanted to go", "well that's where we will go today", Allie was excited, as it was somewhere she had wanted to go but somewhere she just never got round to going. They both got ready and headed out, they would stop for some lunch on the way to the Skydeck. Bea took them to a great bistro for lunch, Allie thought that Bea must know the city very well as she knew lots of great places to go to. They both enjoyed their lunch, and then headed to the Skydeck. 

When they arrived Bea bought the tickets for the Skydeck and as another surprise for Allie she bought the tickets for The Edge which is a separate part of the Skydeck, that has a glass floor and projects out of the side of the building, which she hadn't actually did herself even though she had been to the Skydeck before, so she was looking forward to doing that. There was a small queue for the lift when they went in, but it didn't take long for the member of staff to take them up in the lift. Allie was amazed at how fast the lift went up the 88 floor, it only took around 40 seconds. When they stepped onto the Skydeck it was amazing, although Allie was a bit scared at first as she took Bea's hand and she rushed to the first window that she saw and gaped out open mouthed. "Its amazing" Allie said, taking her hand from Bea's and putting them both on the window. Bea took Allie's hand back and started to lead her around as it was 360-degree's there was a lot of Melbourne to look at. Allie gasped when she looked at some of the things, as everything looked tiny. they must have walked around the whole Skydeck twice before Bea said "come with me, I have a surprise for you", "a surprise"? Bea had taken them to the part of the Skydeck that you entered The Edge, and she showed the member of staff the tickets. Allie wasn't really sure what was going to happen but Bea only said "you will love this". They entered on to the edge, and it moved out from the building and then the opaque floor went see through, and Allie gasped loudly and grabbed Bea's hand as she was a bit scared but she thought it was an amazing sight. They stood and got a photo taken which they had to pick up at the shop on the way out. When they were back inside the Skydeck, Allie gave Bea the biggest hug and thanked her for bringing her to the Skydeck she had loved it, especially when they went out on The Edge. 

They got the lift back down and they headed to the gift shop where they picked up their photo, and a few other souvenir's to remember the day. They left and they decided to go for a few drinks before they headed back to Bea's apartment. Bea said "why don't we head to my bar and have a few drink, its not far from here", Allie said "yes that would be cool". So they started to walk to Bea's bar. They were walking and talking about the Skydeck, Allie couldn't stop talking about going out on The Edge, she loved that part, and thanked Bea several times again on the way to Bea's bar. 

When they arrived Bea headed up to the bar for some beers, Allie wanting to buy the beers but Bea saying "I own the place I don't need to pay", sniggering whilst she said it. "Ok I didn't really think about that" Allie said sniggering back at Bea. "Your money is no good here" Bea said, "fine" Allie said "but dinner is definitely on me later", "ok that's sounds like a plan. Allie found a table and waited on Bea heading back with the beers. Bea took a few minutes to come back, Allie thinking that maybe there was a small problem with the bar that Bea had to sort before she came back with the beers. It meant Allie could contemplate the time she has spent with Bea and wished in a way she didn't need to go back home wishing she could spend more time with her friend. Bea returned a few minutes later and apologised to Allie for being away longer than she expected, saying there had been a small problem but it was sorted now.

They sat in Bea's bar for an hour or so, Allie meeting Jackie the manager and the other two members of staff working that night. They decided to have another beer and then to head back to Bea's apartment deciding to pick up some Chinese food on the way, from a great place Bea knew about. They arrived back at Bea's and they grabbed some plates and a couple of beers and they ate dinner whilst listening to some music.


	9. CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 9

Allie had already decided she was going to stay at Bea's again that night, but she really should go home in the morning at least to check in. Not that her husband would care that she was away but just in case he was worried because she hadn't come home in two days. 

Allie told Bea she would head home at lunchtime to do some stuff at her house, but could meet later for dinner. Bea had an important meeting with her accountant and they always went for dinner as to try and not make the meeting as boring as possible so she wasn't available to meet Allie later that evening. Allie was fine with this as she had kept Bea away from her work just to spend time with her. Bea apologised but it was a standing thing she had every three months, but promised that's she would text her the next day and they would arrange something. Allie was happy with this.

When Allie arrived home her husband had a little moan that he had been worried about her, as she had never been away for two days before, he said just for his own peace of mind could Allie let him know if she was going to be away for more that one night just so he didn't worry about her, she was his wife after all, and even though they weren't actually living as husband and wife he still cared that she was ok and well. They both agreed that if they were going to be away for more than one night then they would text each other to let each other know.

Allie didn't know what she was going to do that night as she was probably going to be stuck at home alone. Darren already said he was away for the night so Allie decided she was going to do some things in the house that she had been putting off, just so she could keep busy. She jumped in the shower and then put a washing in the machine, she decided to pick up all the rugs in the house and take them out to the garden and give them all a whack to get rid of the dust and stuff, which seems to collect on them. Afterwards she decided to change all the beds covers, and then she washed them all and hung them all out in the garden. After this she decided to take a break and have some lunch. She checked the fridge but there wasn't much in there so she decided to go for some shopping. 

Whilst she was putting away the shopping Allie decided to have a beer and she put some music on, it had been a long time since she had listened to music in her house, she was dancing around the kitchen swigging her beer which made her think about when her and Bea had been dancing. She didn't know why she was drawn to the red head the first time she met her in the bar. She wasn't sure if it was because Bea was nice to her straight away and it really had been a while since someone was really nice to her. She was so glad she met Bea that night in the bar, and she was hoping Bea would help her divorce her husband as she hadn't been brave enough to do anything about it before she met Bea. Bea just seemed to make Allie feel good about herself and make her feel brave like she could do anything. Allie had only once before thought about divorcing her husband and it was when she found out about his affair, but she soon put it out of her mind as she knew in her social circle that wasn't the sort of thing they did. 

Allie's phone beeped and It was a text from Bea, it said

**Hi Allie, I'm sorry I'm busy tonight, I will make it up to you.**

 ** ****Hey Bea, don't be sorry, you had a life before I came along and I cant expect you to drop everything all the time for me.******

 ** ** ** ****Cool Allie, I will give you a text tomorrow and we can do something then. See you soon.** ********

****Allie was glad she had heard from Bea, she had stopped having a dance around when her phone beeped so she put it on to charge as it was almost out of juice and decided to have another beer. She also made a sandwich as she hadn't had anything to eat for quite a while and didn't want to drink too many beers on an empty stomach. When she made her sandwich she decided to sit out in the garden as it was a glorious day. She grabbed herself another beer on the way out, but came back in a few minutes later to get her sunglasses as it was so bright.****

After all the work she did in the house Allie was beginning to feel quite tired so she decided to have another shower and then head to bed. She was lying in bed thinking about nothing in particular just trying to get to sleep, but loads of things were keeping her awake, like how would she tell her boys that her and their dad were splitting up, how would she tell her friends and her family. She knew this was the best thing for her as she was miserable the way her life was now. The only good thing in her life at the moment was her new friend Bea. This now made her think about Bea, and she wondered if Bea could be bothered with all the rubbish that will be in her life now that Allie has decided to divorce her husband. But she was sure Bea would help her. 

Eventually Allie drifted off but it ended up being a broken nights sleep as she woke up several times during the night with weird things coming into her head each time she woke up. When Allie woke up she still felt tired as if she hadn't really been to bed at all, but she decided to get up anyway and have a shower hoping it would wake her up. She didn't need to do anything in the house today as she had did most of it the day before, so she just sat watching some tv hoping that it wouldn't be long before Bea text her. 

Allie woke up on the couch with her phone beeping, she grabbed the phone and saw it was Bea texting her she also saw it was past 1pm so she must have been sleeping for a couple of hours, she read the text it said 

**Hi Allie, up to much?**

 ** ****Hey Bea, no not up to much, just woke up on couch didn't sleep well last night******

 ** ** ** ****So do you fancy doing something today then? I'm free all day.**********

 ** ** ** ** ** ****Yes, that would be great, I'm so bored in the house myself**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****Cool, text me you address and I will come and pick you up, how's 3pm for you?******************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ****3pm is great, see you then.**********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Allie jumped in the shower, and put some clothes in a bag waiting on Bea picking her up.****

****

****

****


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I've been so busy writing my first novella that will be published on Amazon Kindle, I'm almost finished it so I will be back to normal soon and will be caught up with everything soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER 10

It was just before 3pm when Allie heard a car horn beep, she looked out her window and Bea was standing next to her car outside her house. Allie waved to say she had heard her and she grabbed her keys and bag and headed out, locking the door behind her. When she reached Bea she gave her a hug and asked "how you doing Blondie"? Allie replied with "other than a bit tired I'm fine, lets just go before the curtain twitching starts" she said with a chuckle.

They jumped in Bea's car and they drove off, Allie knowing a few of her neighbours would be wondering who Allie was getting picked up by, and she knew the next time she was home some of them would come over for a chat just to find out the gossip. Allie used to love that part of her life, she was a lady who lunched but in the last year she grew to hate it and everything it represented. 

Allie was quite quiet in the car which made Bea ask "is everything ok with you", "yes and no" she replied, "well I'm here if you want to get anything off your chest" Bea soothed, with Allie saying "thanks I might just need to bend your ear with some stuff then" Allie winking at Bea when she quickly glanced around. 

"So where are you taking me then"? "Where do you want to go"? Bea replied, "I'm not sure, lets just drive for a while and clear our heads" Allie said. "Good idea, we can stop and get some dinner in a while then we can decide what to do tonight", "sounds good to me" Allie replied.

They had been driving around the coastal roads for nearly two hours when Bea's stomach let out a mighty rumble, which they both had a chuckle about, "I take it that's our cue to go and get some food"? "Yes I think you may be right, anything is fine by me" Allie said, Bea replying with "how do you fancy Chinese, as I know a great wee place"? "You know everywhere don't you, but Chinese is fine with me" Allie said with a smirk and a small shake of the head. "Cool, lets head there now as its a few streets away" Bea said.

Around ten minutes later Bea parked the car, with the restaurant being across the street, they both headed across and entered the restaurant, the woman at counter recognising Bea straight away and asking "how you doing, long time since you been in", "I'm doing well, yes its been a while I've just been a bit busy" Bea replied, the woman then embarrassed Allie a bit by asking Bea "is this new girlfriend"? "no, no Allie is just a friend", "ok. ok I sorry" the woman went on to say. "I take you to table". "Thanks" Bea said. Allie asked Bea "do you bring girls here a lot"? Bea seemed a bit embarrassed but she said "I've only ever brought two girls here and yes they were both my girlfriends, but I like it here that's why I come". "Hey its cool, I'm fine with people thinking I'm your girlfriend" she said with a wink.

They both sat down and they both ordered Chilli Chicken and boiled rice, Allie ordering a beer and Bea a Diet Coke because she was driving. They sat for a while after dinner and chatted about different things but nothing in particular. After dinner Bea asked "is there anything in particular you want to do tonight"? "Could we go to Foxes, as I fancy having a dance and a good drink and some decent fun, I'm so bored with my life right now", "hey not a problem with me, we can head back to mine and dump the car, and grab a cab there". "Cool" Allie said, and they both got up with Bea paying for the food as they walked past the counter.

It wasn't long before they reached Bea's apartment, they went inside and had a beer each, Bea had a quick shower before they called a cab to take them to Foxes. Allie hadn't brought a top that she thought was suitable to wear so she had a look in Bea's wardrobe and tried a shirt on that Bea said "wow that makes you look really sexy, I will be fending the ladies off you again tonight", "ha, ha, ha" Allie said just before hearing a car horn beep. "Lets go" Allie said, "I need beer and shots" she added. Bea replying "you sound like you are on a mission to get drunk tonight"? "Yip, I am so move it and lets go" Allie said with a smirk.

It wasn't long before they pulled up outside Foxes, Allie paid the cab and they both headed for the entrance, Bea grabbing Allie's hand on the way in. Bea paid the entrance fee and they found a booth that was empty, Allie saying "for during the week its really busy", Bea replying "it doesn't matter what day of the week it is, gay bars will always be busy". "I see, well get your arse in gear an get us some beers and some shots", Bea tutted and rolled her eyes at Allie, in a what are you like kind of way. And quickly headed to the bar, Bea hoping Allie didn't get hit on whilst she was away. When she came back she had got two beers each and two shots each, Allie grabbed the first shot and it was gone in a split second, and the second one didn't last much longer. Bea was a bit slower until Allie teased her calling her "a light weight", which spurred Bea on to down the two shots and a bottle of beer in less that 30 seconds. Bea then had to excuse herself as a rather loud and long burp came soon after, Allie just saying "Excuse you" to Bea and not batting an eye lid.

Allie headed up to the bar to grab two more shots each for her and Bea, and when she was heading back she saw a much younger dark haired female talking to Bea at their booth, when she arrived at the booth Bea was saying "maybe see you later", with Allie saying to Bea "am I cramping your style"? "Fuck no, this happens all the time, all the young girls seem to be attracted to me, but I'm not interested in them, I'm looking for someone more mature, not daft girls". "Ok, I believe you, millions wouldn't though" Allie said with a very cheeky laugh in her voice.

Allie downed the shots she bought, she was determined she was getting drunk tonight, because she wanted to forget all the things with her husband, and she didn't want to think about getting divorced just yet. So she was really determined to get drunk, and she was taking Bea on that journey with her, whether she wanted to or not, but what she had seen so far it looked like Bea was up for it. As a joke when Allie was finished her shots she put the empty glass over her head, which made Bea laugh out loud, she said "is that a hint"? "It sure is" Allie replied. Bea decided buying a few shots wouldn't cut it so she came back with the bottle and said to Allie "go for it", to which Allie replied "only if you do as well".

They were both looking a bit worse for wear but it didn't stop them both from drinking more shots, Allie was determined to finish off the bottle that Bea bought. Even if it meant she would be ill the next day. Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom telling Bea "when I get back we are dancing" Bea nodding back. Allie seemed to be away for ages so Bea decided to go and look for her, just in case she wasn't feeling well, but when she entered the bathroom she saw Allie having a full blown conversation about the best music to dance to with a fantastic looking younger blonde woman. Bea felt jealous straight away, she walked over to Allie and put her arm around her waist and said "hey blondie, I was worried about you", "shit sorry Bea, I got caught up talking to Lisa here about music, I didn't realise I was away so long", "hey its cool", you finish your conversation and I will get you back at the booth", "nah its cool, I'm just coming Bea", saying to the young blonde, "we will finish this later", "I hope so" the young blonde replied. Bea took Allie's hand and they walked over to their booth.

It didn't take long before Allie wanted to dance, it seemed like every time she was drunk, that was all she wanted to do. She grabbed Bea and said "dancefloor now", Bea got up and they both headed for the dancefloor, they both started to dance, mostly a bit wacky at first, as they just wanted to have a laugh. But Bea moving into Allie when the music got a bit slower. They both danced for ages, as they were dancing near their booth Bea was getting them a shot every wee while, just to keep them topped up. Bea hadn't realised before but she was falling for Allie in a massive way, all she wanted to do was take her home and make love to her. She tried to put it out of her mind but it always seemed to pop in. Bea hadn't ever really been one for settling down, but Allie had made her think differently, and if Allie was gay she would have already worked her magic on her.

Allie was very drunk, and so was Bea, but when Bea tried to tell Allie she thought it was time to go home to her apartment, Allie protested by saying "not drunk enough yet", Bea was amazed that Allie was still standing but who was she to stand in Allie's way if she wanted to get that drunk that she wouldn't remember much from that night in the morning. Bea poured a couple more shots for herself, and downed them both one after each other. She was back next to Allie and she decided she was going to go for it with Allie, they were both so drunk that the alcohol was clouding both their judgements, and it meant Bea was going to do something she probably wouldn't do if she was sober. She grabbed Allie and kissed her, it was really passionate, and Allie kissed her back. They broke for breath after a few minutes and then Bea said "you are fucking gorgeous I want you", Allie was really drunk so she wasn't quite sure what she was saying but she said I want you too. Bea wasn't quite sure what she heard so she kissed Allie again to see how she reacted, but as before Allie kissed Bea back very passionately. Bea was quite confused but she told Allie she had called a cab and they were leaving soon, Allie just nodded with Bea.

It wasn't long before the cab arrived, with Bea taking Allie's arm walking out so she didn't fall over, but realising it was a good thing as she may have fallen over also. They were both very drunk, probably more so than they had ever been when they had been friends. The cab driver actually had to help them both into the cab, with Allie nearly doing the splits on the way in. It wasn't long before they arrived at Bea's apartment, with Bea actually falling out of the cab when the driver opened the door, with Allie being no help at all as she was too busy laughing, it was up to the driver to pick Bea up. They eventually got in the door of Bea's apartment about 10 minutes after being dropped off outside, this time was mostly taken up with Bea trying to get the key in the lock.

When they eventually walked into Bea's, she was still messed up with what Allie had replied when she said she wanted her, she wasn't sure if she should go for it. Bea knew she wanted Allie so badly but she was also switched on that Allie was so drunk she probably didn't know her name at this point and Bea didn't want to feel like she was going to take advantage of her. But she knew Allie probably wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do so she decided she would see how it went. Bea had sat Allie on the couch and said "Allie you are so hot, I want to fuck you right now", Allie looked right into Bea's eyes and said "what's stopping you"? Bea was stunned, but so happy, she took Allie by the hand and pulled her up, she put one hand around her waist and one hand on Allie's cheek and she kissed her harder and more passionately than she had ever done before, Allie kissed her back way more passionately than ever before too.

Bea took Allie's hand and led her to the bedroom, she sat Allie on the bed and she kissed her again, it wasn't long before Bea took her own top off, then she leaned over and started to loosen each of the buttons on Allie's shirt, doing it so slowly so as Allie could stop at any time if she felt uncomfortable, but she never did. They were both sitting on the bed with just their bra's on top still fully clothed on the bottom, Bea was just admiring the view before she started kissing Allie again. She still wasn't sure how far she should go. She decided she would carry on kissing Allie to see if Allie said or did anything more, that it would make her feel more comfortable.


	11. CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

So far it hadn't went any further than extremely passionate kissing. They hadn't taken any more clothes off, so were still sitting on the bed in bras, both being fully clothed on the bottom. They only broke apart when they needed air. Bea's hands were beginning to explore Allie's body, they had mostly been on or around Allie's shoulders. Bea moved a hand and put it on Allie's breast, it made Allie pull back ever so slightly, so Bea took it back and put it on her side, slightly moving her hand up and down Allie's side. This seemed to be more comfortable for Allie as she didn't move an inch when Bea first put her hand there. Bea started to kiss Allie so slowly just under her ear which made Allie groan ever so slightly, Bea was moving and kissing Allie's neck an inch at a time which Allie seemed to enjoy, as she was moving her head up as to give Bea more of her neck to kiss.

Bea was moving closer to Allie as to make sure there wasn't any space in between them, Allie wasn't quite sure what to do with her hands so she just laid one on the bed beside her and she put the other on her thigh. Bea was beginning to move her kissing away from Allie's neck and was heading just a bit lower on to Allie's chest, she was still kissing so slowly and so lightly she was trying to stay away from Allie's breasts but she really wanted to kiss them even though she still had her bra on, but she was scared to go that far just yet as Allie flinched when she put her hand on one, so she just kept kissing high up on her chest. 

Bea went back up to Allie's mouth and they kissed, Bea's tongue fighting with Allie's to see which one was more dominant. Bea moved her hands so they were both on Allie's cheeks, Allie then moved one of her hands and put it in to Bea's hair, she started twirling it around her finger. Bea was enjoying feeling Allie touch her even if it was just her hair, what she really wanted was Allie to touch her body but she didn't want to push her too quickly. 

Bea pushed Allie down so they were lying next to each other, Bea deciding to kiss Allie on her neck again. Bea moved up on to her knees beside Allie, and took one of Allie's hands in hers, she started to move further down Allie's body still gauging if Allie was ok with it. Bea kissed Allie just above her breasts and then moved further down, she kissed Allie around her belly button which made Allie tingle, but she kept going, she was hardly touching her but Allie was groaning slightly again, Bea moved her hand onto Allie's thigh which made her jump up slightly, But Bea just moved her hand away again and Allie seemed to settle again. 

Bea was beginning to wonder if this was the right thing that was happening between them, she so wanted to make love to Allie, but she knew she didn't want to do it with Allie being so drunk, it wasn't fair she thought, as Allie probably didn't know what she was doing fully. "We need to stop" Bea said, "we shouldn't be doing this, its wrong for me to do this to you", Allie didn't know what to say so she got up and put her shirt on and walked out the room. Bea lay on the bed with her head in her hands for a few minutes before she went to find Allie. She found Allie in the kitchen making coffee, all she could say was "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to do anything you would regret in the morning", Allie was pretty angry with Bea, as she felt quite rejected, so much that she couldn't even speak to Bea. She made coffee and she went into the spare room and tried to go to sleep although she didn't really get much as the whole mistake was going through her head all night. 

When Allie eventually got out of bed she headed straight for the kitchen for a bottle of water, she was really hungover and her mouth was so dry, when she walked in she saw Bea sitting at the table, she was also nursing a bottle of water. Bea hadn't even noticed that Allie was standing beside her until Allie spoke, which made Bea jump, "can we talk" she said, "fuck" Bea said as she was a bit startled "yes of course". Allie took a seat next to Bea at the table and said "can I speak with out you saying anything"? "yip, go ahead" Bea replied nodding at the same time. Bea turned her body around so she was facing Allie, this was when Allie noticed that Bea had been crying as her eyes were all puffy and red. 

Allie started to speak, saying "I'm so sorry Bea, I shouldn't have put you in that position last night, I was so drunk, I probably would have done anything that anybody asked me to. I'm so glad you stopped when you did as I don't know how I would have felt this morning if we had went any further. I was annoyed with my husband and I had made a big decision yesterday, which I was going to talk to you about but I haven't yet and that's why I think I acted like that last night. I'm ashamed of myself for making you feel like this, I know you have been crying, but please don't as you didn't do anything wrong, if anybody did it was me". Allie blurted everything out in almost one breath, and then she put her hand on Bea's, which made Bea clasp her hand around it. Bea then said "can I speak now"? But Allie couldn't really say much now as she felt herself get upset, and she was so trying to stop herself from crying so all she could do was nod to Bea. Bea finally spoke, "you don't need to be sorry, as it was me that started it as I told you that you were gorgeous and I wanted you, I should never have done that, you are my friend and I don't want to lose you because I say stupid things when I'm drunk, but I'm not going to lie to you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and would be on cloud nine if you were my girlfriend, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be my friend anymore". "Are you kidding me, I cant lose you as my friend, my life has been so great in the few weeks that I've known you, I just wish I was divorced and can get on with my life, can we just forget what happened last night and put it down to us both being far too drunk"? "If that's what you want then its forgotten, now give me a hug", Bea leaned over to Allie and they hugged for a minute before Bea asking Allie "are you ok", "yes I am now", Allie grabbed Bea's hand and winked at her.

It was still early and they were both so tired as neither of them had gotten much sleep, Bea decided she was going back to bed to try and have a snooze before they decided what they were going to do today. Bea headed to her room, and Allie followed her asking "is it ok if I crash with you"? "hey yes of course, and you can trust me, I wont touch you", Allie just sniggered and said "I really don't fancy being alone, and I really do trust you, I would trust you with my life". They both fell into bed, falling asleep almost straight away. 

It was several hours before they both woke up, they lay in bed for a while talking about nothing in particular, before they both said that they needed some food. They got up and headed for the kitchen and Bea had a look in the fridge to see what there was to make but neither of them could make a decision on what they fancied. Bea finally saying "how about pasta salad, its quick and easy", Allie agreeing with her. Bea started to make the pasta, she said "you had something you wanted to tell me, do you want to tell me now or we can wait to when you are ready", "shit yes I forgot I wanted to speak to you about something, I will tell you now while you are making us something to eat", "well, I've decided I've had enough with my shit life, I'm going to divorce Darren so he can be with her, so I can get on with my life, as I've been in limbo for years, I need to move on. I wanted to ask you if you would help me", Bea walked over to Allie and gave her a hug, "hey yes of course I will help you, anything you need I will be here to help", Allie said "I'm going to move out so could I move in here for a while until I get myself sorted, I'm going to ask Darren if he wants to buy me out of the house", "hey yes of course you can move in here, you can stay for as long as you want, and I think you are doing the right thing, you have been messed around too much, you need to live your own life now". Allie nodded, and wiped a tear from her cheek. Bea put the pasta down in front of Allie, and they both ate not saying much more to each other for the next few minutes, but Bea noticing that Allie was looking a bit upset so she took Allie's hand and winked at Allie. Which made Allie feel like everything was going to be ok.


	12. CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

A weight had lifted off Allie as she had finally decided the right thing for her was to get divorced, she felt good as Bea said she would help her through it all as she was quite scared doing it alone. Allie had been worried where she was going to stay during the divorce, but when she asked Bea if she could stay with her she was more than pleased to tell Allie that she could stay with her as long as she wanted to. 

Allie felt comfortable at Bea's again after they had, had a good chat about their drunken night. They were both to blame at what happened, so they both apologised and decided to try and forget it and put it behind them. Allie did really love spending time with Bea, she always made her feel good about herself even when she was feeling low. Allie always had mixed feelings towards Bea, when she was sober she was her friend, but when she had a drink in her she always seemed to want more from Bea, they had kissed several times with Allie enjoying it all the times they had. It made Allie feel a bit mixed up. She wished she knew what she wanted. She wasn't sure if it was because Bea had always been nice to her and helped her out from the very first time she met her, was this making her like Bea in a different way or was it just clouding her judgement. She had never had feelings for a female before, in fact she had got married so young that she hadn't really experienced being with other people. 

Bea had asked Allie when she wanted to move in and she thought the sooner the better. They had decided they would go to Allie's with both their cars and fill them with everything Allie needed or wanted to take from the house. But Bea thought she should see a lawyer first to make it official, and she just happened to have a friend who was a lawyer so she gave her a call and arranged her to come to the apartment later that evening to talk to Allie. Bea had arranged for her friend to come at 8.00pm so she decided she would take Allie out for dinner and maybe a few drinks to take her mind off things as she thought maybe Allie was feeling a bit uptight about everything that was happening. Bea just hoped that she wasn't pushing Allie faster than what she wanted to do this. 

They headed out for dinner Bea letting Allie decide what type of restaurant they would eat at, Allie deciding on Italian. Allie then made a joke "I bet you know a great wee place", Bea rolled her eyes and said "yes, of course I do, you know me". They headed to the restaurant in a cab so they could have some wine with their dinner. They both decided that getting as drunk as they did before was a bad idea so they had made a deal that if either of them felt like the other was getting too drunk they would call time out and stop drinking. This would be the first time they would have drank alcohol since the drunken night. But they both knew that Bea's lawyer friend was coming tonight so they were only going to have a few wines with dinner and head back home. 

Allie was quite quiet at dinner, and Bea realised it was because Allie was going through a lot of changes in her life, so she didn't want to push her. She decided to keep it casual and to try and just talk some small talk. She spoke about the bar and other bits and bobs, but she knew if anything was bothering Allie she would talk to her about it. 

After dinner they headed back to Bea's place, where they opened another bottle of wine to wait on the lawyer coming. Allie had been a bit of a gibbering wreck but Bea gave her a cuddle to try and calm her down and told her to try and not worry, as everything would be ok. Allie wasn't sure but she trusted Bea, so she decided she would see what the lawyer said before she passed judgement.

At 8.00pm prompt Bea's friend arrived, she introduced her to Allie as Leigh and she told her to go into the lounge. Bea offered her a glass of wine which she accepted. Leigh then opened her bag and took out some paperwork. She then asked Allie what she wanted, all she said was she wanted Darren to buy her out of the house because she wasn't bothered about anything else, she thought he would agree if she didn't put a claim into his pension. So they sat for a good two hours going through things. Leigh promised she would get the divorce papers couriered to Darren's work first thing in the morning, and while he was there they would go and pick up Allie's things. Allie was quite glad things were going so fast, although she was a bit apprehensive as to what Darren said, but she really just wanted to get on with her life now, without the husband hanging around her neck. She was almost sure that Darren would be glad that it was her that initiated the divorce, as Allie would be the bad one and not him, even though it was him who had been having the affair for years. 

When Leigh left Allie was a bit upset, but Bea tried to put her mind at rest. Whatever came up she would be there to help Allie out, even if it got hard, she wasn't going anywhere. This made Allie feel better straight away. Allie was absolutely shattered so she said she was going to go to bed, Bea saying she would need to do a bit of paperwork for the bar but she wouldn't be too long. Allie was still sleeping in Bea's bed, as she felt safe there from the world. 

It was a couple of hours before Bea finally made it to bed, she had been putting off doing the paperwork for a while so she could spend more time with Allie, but it got to the stage when she had no choice but to get up to date with it. When she got into bed Allie put her arms around her and she drifted off to sleep almost instantly. 

When they woke up Allie still had her arms around Bea, as if she didn't want to let go of her. Allie always felt strong when she was with Bea. They got out of bed and Bea made some coffee and breakfast, although Allie didn't have much of an appetite, Bea urged her to try and eat something. Allie was expecting Darren to phone as soon as he received the papers, so she was trying to psych herself up whilst waiting on the call. They were chatting about what it would mean to Allie to be divorced, but Allie preoccupied with waiting on what she would say to Darren when he called. 

It wasn't long after they had breakfast when Allie's phone rang she moved into the bedroom so she could talk in private, Darren wasn't as angry as Allie thought he would be, he was actually quite calm. He actually agreed with Allie that it was the right time to get divorced in fact the woman he was having the affair with was putting pressure on him to get divorced so he was glad when he received the papers. He also told Allie he would agree to buying her out of the house on two conditions, the first being that she signed an agreement that she would never try and go for his pension which was probably worth a lot more that the house, and the second being that the divorce would be a quick one, she agreed to both. They spoke for a little while about how they were going to tell the boys, and they both agreed that it would be best if they told them together so they agreed that they would speak about it a bit later on. They both said they would speak again later in the week when they received more paperwork, they decided they would be as amicable as they could be towards one and other as this was something they both wanted and it wasn't just one sided.

When Allie walked back into the kitchen she had a smile on her face, which made Bea think the phone call went well. She sat down on the chair and sighed a massive sigh. Bea didn't want to push her for info, so she just waited till Allie spoke. Allie said "he has agreed to buy me out of the house on two conditions, the first being that I wont go for his pension, the other being that it will be a quick divorce, so I agreed to both of them. I cant believe that its been so easy.", "well just don't count your chickens just in case" Bea said, not wanting to put a downer on anything but just trying to keep Allie in the real world. "I hear you" Allie said.

They sat in the kitchen for a while before Bea said she needed to go to the bar for a couple of hours to check the stock, inviting Allie to come with her, which she accepted. They both had showers and got dressed, heading to Bea's bar in Bea's car not long after. They both spent a few hours at the bar with Bea showing Allie what she did to check the stock and then to order what the bar needed, Allie thought it was something that she would be able to do with no problems. 

Bea asked if Allie wanted to stay at the bar for some food and she said yes, as she was quite hungry after all the work she had done in the bar, Bea just chuckled. They both decided on fish and chips as Bea knew it was good. Allie deciding to have a beer with her food with Bea having a Diet Coke. They didn't stay long after they had finished dinner, with Allie saying she needed to relax with all the stuff that went on today, so they headed home to have a relaxing night watching a film in front of the tv. It wasn't long after the film started that Allie fell asleep, so Bea just covered with a blanket and let her sleep until the film had finished, she then woke Allie up and told her to go to bed, which she did, where she fell asleep straight away.


	13. CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

When Allie woke up she thought a great weight had been lifted off her. She knew she should have filed for divorce a long time ago, but with the twins still young she didn't ever feel it was the right time. She had no idea why this was the right time to do it but with Bea being her rock she knew she had to do it at some point and what's better than the present. She looked over and saw that Bea was still sleeping, she decided to get out of bed and make breakfast in bed for Bea. Allie wasn't in the kitchen very long making scrambled eggs and coffee before she went back into the bedroom just in time to see Bea stir. Allie sat on the bed next to Bea and said "good morning, I've got breakfast for you", Bea sat up and Allie placed the tray on Bea's knee. "What have I done to deserve this"? Bea asked, "just because you have helped me so much" Allie replied. Bea just winked as her mouth was full of scrambled eggs.

When Bea had finished breakfast Allie took the tray and took it to the kitchen, she then washed up the dishes and them dried them and put them away. She poured herself another cup of coffee and then went to the lounge and sat on the couch. She flicked the tv on and started watching the news. Bea had got out of bed and went straight into the shower, coming into the lounge about 15 minutes later, to see Allie lounging on the couch. Bea sat next to Allie and asked "we need to celebrate, is there anything you want to do"? "Not really I'm happy just being here with you", "ok, you really know how to party don't you blondie?". Allie just looked at Bea and stuck her tongue out, saying "yes I really do".

Early afternoon Bea decided to go into the bar for a while, but Allie deciding she would just stay home and chill out for the afternoon. But Bea had lied to Allie as she wanted to go into town and buy Allie a present, she still felt a bit bad about the 'drunken night' and she wanted to show Allie how much she meant to her. Bea was so proud of Allie because she had finally made the hard decision to divorce her husband, and she wanted to show Allie that she was there for 100%. So she decided she would buy Allie some jewellery. Bea looked in several shop windows before she saw the perfect gift, she walked into the shop and asked to see the seahorse necklace she saw in the window, she thought Allie would love it so she bought it. Bea was still wandering the shops as she thought she wanted something else for Allie but she wasn't sure what, but a shop caught her eye and she had a great thought so she went in and bought a surprise which she hoped Allie would love.

Bea headed home, when she got there she saw that Allie was asleep on the couch, Bea placed the small box the necklace came in on the cushion beside Allie's head hoping when she opened her eyes it would be the first thing she saw. Bea got herself a beer from the fridge and came back in and sat on the chair opposite Allie. She loved to watch Allie sleep, her chest rising ever so gently with every breathe. Allie was beautiful, and Bea wished they could be together, but she was happy just being her friend as it meant she could spend time with her. It wasn't long before Allie began to stir, she opened her eyes and saw the small box almost straight away. She took it in her hand and opened it, she hadn't saw that Bea was sitting opposite her, Allie gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She took the necklace out of the box and then she noticed that Bea was looking at her with a smile on her face. Allie said "I love it, why did you buy me this?", "Just because you deserve it" Bea replied. "Oh and we are going out for a nice meal to celebrate tonight so you better get dressed up nice", "you don't need to do this Bea", "I know but I want to" Bea added. "I don't really know what to say", "you don't need to say anything, ok", "ok" Allie said.

It was early evening when Allie said she was going to have a shower and start getting ready to got out, Bea had booked a table at a fancy hotel for 7.30pm, so they had well over an hour and a half to get ready to go out. Bea went into the shower straight after Allie, and when she came out Allie was drying he hair. When Allie was finished with the hair dryer she passed it over to Bea who then dried her hair. Allie then gave her hair a straighten. She had already decided what she was going to wear so she went to the spare bedroom and took a green dress with flowers on it from the wardrobe and put it on with some sandals. She sat at the mirror and put her makeup on, and sprayed herself with perfume.

Bea had put some music on and was drinking a beer sitting on the couch when Allie walked in, Bea gulped as she had never saw Allie looking so beautiful, she could not take her eyes off her. Bea stood up and handed Allie a beer and said "wow you look absolutely beautiful", "thank you" Allie said, "you don't look too bad yourself" she added. Bea was wearing tight black trousers and a crisp clean white shirt. Bea said "I've booked a cab it should be here in 10 minutes", "cool, I will just get my bag and jacket ready". They had another beer and then heard the beep of the cab, Bea grabbed her keys and they headed out for the night.

They arrived at the hotel, and Bea gave her name to the host to took them to their seat. It was a really nice place, with red velvet on the walls and on the seats, it had really large chandeliers all over the ceiling, but it wasn't really bright it was cosy. They took their seats and were given some menu's and asked if they wanted a drink. Bea ordered a bottle of wine, and the host disappeared. A few minutes later a waiter brought a wine cooler with two glasses and poured the wine out for Bea to taste, before he poured more into the two glasses.

They ordered a started that was for two people and they ate half of it and then they both ordered steak for their main course, they were chatting away whilst eating their food, and drinking the wine. They had finished their food, and they were asked if they wanted to see the dessert menu, Bea said "yes please", but Allie said "no thank you", with Allie asking "can you really eat a dessert after all that food"?, "probably not but id like to try" Bea replied, so they took a menu and said they would have a look at it and decide in a while, they ordered another bottle of wine and Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom. Whilst she was away, Bea took the other surprise out of her pocket and placed it on the table up against her glass of wine. When Allie got back she didn't see it straight away as she was too busy telling Bea how fancy the bathroom was, she reached over to get her glass of wine an noticed an envelope next to her glass, "she said what this" picking it up, "why don't you look inside" Bea said. Allie opened the envelope and it was two plane tickets to go to Sydney for the weekend. Allie gasped and said "you shouldn't have done this" she got up and went around the table and gave Bea a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. Allie said "you are really spoiling me", Bea replied "well that's just the way I am". 

They decided not to get dessert and they finished their wine and headed outside, with Bea paying the bill on the way out. Allie asked if they could go dancing for a while before they headed home, with Bea agreeing that it would be a fitting end to a fantastic night. They went to a club that Bea knew and they had a beer, and danced for a hour or so before heading home. Bea deciding they needed a nightcap of a bottle of beer before they headed to bed.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

The cab was booked to pick them up to take them to the airport, they were heading to Sydney for the weekend, Allie was excited as she had never been before. Bea on the other hand had been lots of times but was looking forward to showing Allie around. 

They checked in and then decided to go to the bar to have a drink before the headed to the departure gate which was still to show up on the tv screens. They had enough time to have two drinks, then the departure gate was showing on the screens so they finished their drink and headed off.

the actual flight was just over an hour and when they landed they grabbed their bags and headed for the taxi queue Bea telling the driver what hotel they were staying at. When the driver stopped he said "that's you at the Ovolo hotel, I will get your bags for you". The hotel looked quite fancy but Bea had stayed there before, it was right on Darling Harbour so it looked out onto the Opera House. When they got to their room Allie opened the balcony and had a good look around.

It was early evening by now and they were both getting quite hungry, but Bea said she had made reservations at the hotel restaurant for them at 8.00pm so they both had a shower and then headed for dinner. The menu was really fancy and Allie said "its expensive" but Bea said this weekend is on me so don't worry at all. Allie said "ok, but I will make it up to you when I get the money from the house", Bea replied "I don't want you to make it up to me, I jus like treating you, I do this with my friends". "Ok" Allie, replied, but she knew she would treat Bea when she could.

They had a lovely dinner and had some wine then they decided to have an early night as they were tired from the travelling, so they could get up early the next morning and explore Sydney.

They got an alarm call for 9.00am, but they were both awake earlier, they both had showers and got dressed and then they headed out for the day. Bea had a surprise for Allie, they were going to the Harbour bridge walk. When Bea had tried to order it online it was fully booked 3 months in advance, but Bea knew someone who worked on it and she pulled a few strings and called in a favour to get them on it. When they showed up Allie couldn't believe they were going to do it, she had seen it on tv lots of times but never thought she would do it herself. 

Afterwards they picked a couple of photos and Bea paid for them, Allie was still buzzing. They decided to go for lunch, as it was hungry work walking over the bridge. They had a couple of beers with lunch and then they decided to go and get some photos of the Opera House after lunch, and when they were on the steps outside Allie couldn't believe how big it was, as it didn't look as big on tv. They had been out for about 5 hours until this point so Bea said she thought it was time to head back to the hotel.

Bea had a few things up her sleeve, she was planning a picnic on Bondi beach for lunch the next day, and she wasn't going to tell Allie until they arrived there. The decided just to have a bar dinner and then have few beers before heading back to the hotel. Bea made out that she was tired so they could spend the rest of the evening at the hotel. But it was Allie that was tired, as she dozed off soon after getting back to their room. 

Bea decided not to get a wake up call for the next morning so they could have a lie in. But it was Bea who woke up first anyway, she didn't want to wake Allie so she let her sleep and she headed out onto the balcony to catch some rays. It wasn't long until Allie woke up and came out to the balcony to find Bea reading some stuff on her Kindle. The first thing Allie said was "why didn't you wake me up?", Bea said "you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you", Allie said "ok, fair enough, but I'm up now so what are we doing today?". Bea said "you will need to wait and see". They both had a shower and then Bea said "follow me and don't ask questions", "ok" Allie said.

The cab dropped them off at Bondi beach, they walked for a few minutes before Bea said "ok we are here" and she first put out a lovely blanket and then some beers and then the food she had brought. Allie couldn't believe what Bea had done for her, but she sat down and opened two beers for them and they relaxed and had some lunch. They sat for almost two hours before Bea said "you can go into the water if you want", Allie replied "oh no I'm not a water person, I don't mind looking but I wont go in", "wow you are the same as me, water is for washing in but that's enough for me", they both had a little chuckle. Bea then said "we better head back to the hotel and get ready", "ready for what?" Allie asked. "You will just need to wait and see" Bea replied.

Allie was curious as to what Bea had planned next, she knew whatever it was it would be great. Bea still didn't let Allie know where they were going. They went to a nice bistro for dinner and then Bea gave Allie an envelope and told her to open it. "Oh my god" Allie said, almost screaming, it was tickets to see Adele, it was one of Allie's favourite singers in the world, and she couldn't believe Bea had managed to get tickets to see her. She was speechless for a few minutes, and then she grabbed Bea and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much" Allie said. "Its my pleasure" Bea said, "you deserve it" she added.

They left the bistro and grabbed a cab to take them to the ANZ stadium where Adele was playing. They took their seats and grabbed a few beers to take to their seats with them. Allie was a gibbering wreck as she was so excited. It wasn't long before Adele was on stage with almost the whole crowd singing along with her. She played for a good two hours before she finished and they grabbed a cab back to the hotel. They decided to have a few drinks in the hotel bar before heading back to their room. Allie couldn't stop saying that she had a great time, telling the bar man that her best friend had got them tickets to Adele without her knowing. They fell asleep almost instantly as they were both spent from the day they had. 

The next afternoon they were heading home, so they didn't do much. But Bea wanted to take her to a bar that she liked. It was a friend of hers bar and she wanted to take Allie there and introduce her to her friend. They would only be there for a while as they had to head to the airport so they had a quick lunch with Beas friend and then headed back to the hotel to get their bags and grabbed a cab to the airport. Allie saying "Bea I've had the time of my life, thank you very much" at the same time giving Bea a kiss on the cheek.


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

When they landed back in Melbourne they grabbed a cab and headed back to Bea's apartment. They were both really tired from their weekend away that Allie fell asleep in the cab and Bea had to wake her when they reached the apartment. They both just managed to drag themselves and their bags into the apartment before Allie fell asleep on the couch almost straight away, Bea covering her with a blanket and then heading to bed to have a nap herself. 

It was a good couple of hours before they both woke up, Allie deciding she was hungry so they called out for some pizza, then they both had a lazy evening in front of the television. When they were heading to bed Allie said that she thought it was best that she slept back in the spare room, as she didn't want to take up Bea's bed any longer as it was only supposed to be for a night or two when Allie didn't feel like being alone. Bea was ok with it but secretly she loved having Allie sleep in the same bed as her but she respected that she wanted her own space. So for the first time in a while they both slept alone in separate beds. 

The next day Allie was the first to wake up, she made some coffee and it wasn't long before Bea walked into the kitchen, "coffee" she said before Allie handing her a mug full. Allie had a smile on her face so Bea asked "why are you so happy?", "because I got this today", Allie said before handing over a letter to Bea. It was the letter that Allie had been waiting for, it was the letter to say she would be divorced soon, she was to sign it and sent it back, and then she would receive the cheque for the money for Darren buying her share of the house. Bea grabbed Allie and gave her a hug, it was great news. Bea said "we need to celebrate", Allie replying "yes we do but can we wait until I get my cheque as I want to treat you for everything that you have done for me?", "You don't need to do that" Bea said, "I know I don't. but I want to" Allie said. "Ok, Blondie, whatever you want" Bea added. Allie just nodded and winked at Bea. 

After they had breakfast Bea had to head to the bar to check up on how it had been since she was away, she asked Allie if she wanted to go but she decided that she was still tired and decided to stay at the apartment. Bea was fine with it and would catch up with Allie later. Allie had another idea what she wanted to do and she didn't want Bea to know what it was. Allie was going to buy Bea a present that she thought she deserved for helping her out so much. Currently Allie didn't know what that was going to be but she hoped that a look around the shops at the local shopping centre would help her. 

Not long after Bea left for the bar Allie headed out to the shopping centre, when she arrived she parked up and headed in. She had no idea what she wanted to buy for Bea but started at one end and was going to look in every shop until she found the perfect gift for Bea, even if it took all day. The first shop was a sports shop so she bypassed it as she didn't think Bea would like a new pair of trainers, so she move on to the next. It was a candle shop and although she did buy a few candles for the apartment, it definitely wasn't the gift she had in mind for Bea. it wasn't until she looked in the window of the next shop that she saw it. The perfect gift, she thought Bea would love it, she actually hoped she would, so she went inside and asked to see it. It was a necklace that had yin and yang on it, which she thought was perfect for them as it had a friendship meaning. She asked if it could be engraved with their names on the back, which the assistant said they could do in an hour so Allie paid for them and said she would come back in an hour so she went a walk and decided to buy herself some new clothes while she waited. 

Allie saw a nice shirt that she thought Bea would love so she bought it as well as two pairs of new shoes, two pairs of jeans and four new tops. She wasn't sure if she would keep all of them but she wanted to take them anyway and try them at home as she wasn't one for trying them in the changing room of the store. Allie checked her watch and it had been fifty minutes since she ordered the necklaces so she decided to go for a coffee to take up the extra time. After about twenty minutes she headed back to the jewellers to see if the necklaces were ready. 

When Allie picked up the necklaces she was over the moon with them and she hoped Bea would love them. She had decided that she had done enough shopping for one day and hoped that Bea was still at the bar when she got home as she didn't want Bea to see how many bags she had when she got home. She was in luck as when she got home she had a text from Bea saying that she would be home a bit later than she thought as there was a couple of problems at the bar she had to sort out. Allie was pleased as she wanted to surprise Bea with dinner and then give her the presents she had bought her. So Allie quickly went out to but some food so she could make Bea a nice dinner. She decided to make a lasagne and salad. So she picked up what she needed quickly and headed back home and got it in the oven when Bea text that she was on her way back home. 

When Bea got home Allie told her to sit down at the table and she gave her a beer, Bea asked "what's going on?" Allie just said "sit down and shut up" winking at Bea at the same time to let her know that although she was kidding she was to obey her, but that she was serious at the same time. So Bea just did what she was told, so she took the beer from Allie and sat at the table, awaiting what Allie had in store for her. The first thing Allie brought out was the salad and Bea joked, "is this what I've been waiting for?" "Fuck you" Allie said with a massive smile on her face and said "I only have one set of hands, don't I", Bea just sniggered and waited to see what else Allie had in store for her. A minute later Allie brought out the lasagne and Bea said "wow it looks amazing", Allie saying, "of course it does, I made it" sniggering at the same time. She put it on the table and told Bea to help herself, which she did. It wasn't until after they had finished eating that Allie gave Bea one of her presents. She gave her the candles she had bought for the apartment, and Bea thanked her for them. Allie then gave Bea the shirt that she bought for her and Bea was, so thankful to Allie. Bea didn't really know what to say, as she had never really been given gifts before. Then Allie gave Bea her final gift of the necklaces, which Bea took and then she burst out crying. It was something that Bea never let anybody see, as she didn't want people to see that she had a vulnerable side. Allie said "there is one for you and one for me, and I've had them engraved for us. Bea didn't know what to say but she managed "that's the best gift I have ever had in my whole life", Allie was amazed by this but all she said was "you are welcome, and you are worth it", you are my best friend. 

It took Bea most of the night to come to terms with the gifts that Allie had bought her, as she wasn't used to getting gifts. She couldn't believe that what she did for Allie was anything more than any friend would do, but Allie saying it was more than any of her friends had done in years. She trusted Bea with her life and she wanted her to know that. And her little gift was the first step in letting Bea know this. 

That evening they decided to have a mini celebration, so they had a few beers and decided to have a good dance with each other until it was time to go to bed, Bea hoping that Allie would spend the night in her bed but Allie going to her own room as she was finished taking up Bea's bed. 

The next morning Bea was the first one up, so she decided to make scrambled eggs for Allie and give it to her in bed as a thank you for the previous evening. Although Allie was still asleep when Bea entered her room, but awakening soon after when Bea sat on the edge of her bed, wafting the smell of scrambled eggs under her nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for their great comments. I want to apologise for not updating as often as I should, but it was because I was writing my first novella, which has just been published on amazon kindle. I will have more time now so hopefully I will be able to update more than once per week.


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

A few days had passed since Allie had bought Bea the gifts. When Allie got out of bed she headed for the kitchen to make coffee, Bea was already up and had already taken a shower. She had picked up the mail and left it on the kitchen table, after Allie had poured herself a coffee she sat at the table and looked through the mail, there was one very official letter for her so she opened it up straight away. It was the letter to say she was divorced and the cheque for the money for the house. She burst out crying straight away as she was so glad it was over, it wasn't long that Bea came into the kitchen and she saw that Allie was crying, Bea asked "is there something wrong?", Allie could only pass Bea the letter and say "its over, I'm divorced". Bea looked at Allie and smiled the biggest smile, she then gave Allie a hug.

Bea was extremely happy for Allie, she decided to take Allie out for a nice meal to celebrate Allie's divorce, so she booked a table for that evening at a nice restaurant and told Allie to be ready for 7.30pm as she was taking her out. Allie was excited to be going out as a free woman, so she said "ok" to Bea and they decided to have a lazy day at the apartment before they went out later. 

They had a nice day together Bea making them a nice lunch and then they watched a film, it was late afternoon when Allie said she was going to look out what she was going to wear later, and then she had a shower. When she got out of the shower she started to dry her hair, Bea knocked on the door of Allie's room and Allie shouted "come in", Bea asked "would you like a glass of wine while you are drying your hair?", "you know what?, yes I would, thank you" Allie replied. A minute later Bea chapped the door and opened it and handed Allie her glass of wine before saying "I'm heading into the shower now", "ok" Allie said.

Bea was ready way before Allie was so she decided to put some music on in the living area and have another glass of wine whilst she waited on Allie getting ready. When Allie was ready she wandered into the living area to find Bea, when Bea saw Allie coming in she gasped, as she was so beautiful. Allie was wearing a lovely flowered dress and she was carrying a black clutch bag. "looking good blondie" Bea said, "thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" Allie replied. It was still 15 minutes till the taxi was going to pick them up so Bea poured them another glass of wine while they waited. Allie said "can I ask you something Bea?" "Yes of course, what it is?" Bea replied, Allie had wanted to ask the question for a while but didn't really know how to put it, so she just blurted it out, "why haven't you had a girlfriend since I've been in your life?" Bea was a bit shocked at the question, but she answered it anyway but all she said was "no reason", "come on, tell me the truth, that's not an answer" Allie said, but she did have a smile on her face, but all Bea would say was "you don't want to know". "Of course I want to know, go on tell me" Allie asked again. Bea stood for what felt like ages looking at Allie but it was probably only a minute or two, before Bea said "well if you really want to know then you had better sit down", Allie lifted her eyebrows at the request for her to sit down, and she walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her wine on the table. It was about five minutes before the taxi would be arriving so Bea would need to tell Allie quickly. She sat down on the chair opposite Allie, and she took a deep breath, and let it out again, she was finding it very hard to talk, but she knew she had to. So she took another deep breath and then she started to tell Allie, "the reason I haven't been with any girls since you have been in my life is because, I am absolutely, 100%, head over heels, in love with you". 

Allie gasped, "no, you cant do this to me" she said. "Allie its fine, nothing has to change, we are friends". "No, Bea, I cant have you feeling like this towards me", Allie walked towards Bea, then Bea tried to touch her arm, but Allie pulled away. Allie then grabbed the necklace from Bea's neck and said "you don't deserve this now". Bea then said "cant we talk about this, I did tell you that you didn't want to know, but you kept asking so I didn't want to lie to you". "I cant be here now, I need to go now", just then the taxi turned up to take them to the restaurant, Allie said "I'm taking the taxi, and don't even try to follow me", she went to her room and grabbed a few things and put them in a bag before walking out of the apartment and in to the taxi. All Bea could do was watch from the window. Allie told the taxi driver to take her to a hotel away from here. Allie stated to cry when she was in the taxi as she felt that Bea had let her down, she couldn't believe that Bea had feelings for her in that way, she always knew Bea liked her but as a friend as she always told her she was beautiful but it was mostly when they were drunk so was shocked when Bea had told her that she loved her. 

Bea left it for a while and then she called Allie. Allie was in a hotel room and she saw the phone light up, she saw it was Bea so she rejected the call, a few seconds later it rang again and she rejected it again. Bea knew Allie was angry but she didn't think she had did anything bad, so she decided to give Allie until the next day and then hopefully Allie would answer her phone to let Bea explain. Allie ended up crying for a while before she calmed down. Allie was really drained so she went to bed and hoped when she woke up it had all been a dream, but she hardly slept a wink thinking about the words Bea had said to her. When she got out of bed there was a text from Bea, it said: 

**Allie I'm so sorry I said what I said to you, I shouldn't have told you how I felt about you, but you did ask and because I didn't want to lie, I told you. I wish I hadn't and things would be back to normal, please answer this text and let me know where you are, I'm worried about you. Please let me see you. Bea**

Allie read the text and then deleted it, she did think about blocking Bea's number but decided to throw the phone on the bed instead. Allie was really hungry as she hadn't eaten anything last night so she looked at the room service menu and then ordered some scrambled eggs and toast. While she waited on breakfast she put on the tv and it was a music station that came on, and the song that was playing was one of Bea's favourite songs, so she turned it over straight away as she didn't want to think anything of Bea at all at the moment. It wasn't long until her breakfast arrived, she ate it and decided she needed to get some fresh air as she felt she would explode if she stayed in the room any longer. Although she had only been there over night she felt claustrophobic so she headed out for a walk to try to clear her head.


	17. CHAPTER 17

CHAPTER 17

Whilst Allie was out for a walk clearing her head she decided to go to the market on the banks of the Yarra river, she wasn't looking for anything in particular but just wanted to look at some things which may take her mind off what happened the previous day. She grabbed a coffee and sat on a bench and just stared into the river. An odd boat passed whilst she was looking out, but she hadn't really noticed as she wasn't looking at anything in particular. After her coffee was finished she started walking again just taking in the sights around her. She was looking at a stall that had hand made jewellery, she picked up a lovely brooch that she liked and then she saw something. She saw the yin and yang necklaces that she had bought for herself and Bea. She put her hand up to her neck and she still felt herself wearing hers. She remembered that she grabbed Bea's from her neck and threw it in her bag. She put her hand in her bag and picked it out, the chain was broken but the pendant was still in one piece, so she put it back in her bag again. 

Allie was feeling quite tired as she had a lot of fresh air so she decided to go back to her hotel room and have a nap. When she got back she looked at her phone, she had several missed calls and texts from Bea. She didn't bother to read them she just put the phone on the drawers and went for her nap on the bed. It was late evening before she woke up, with her stomach grumbling she decided to order some room service so she looked at the menu and ordered some pasta and a few beers, which was very quick to arrive. 

Allie put the tv on whilst she was eating her food, a film came on and she started to watch it but realised that she had watched it recently with Bea when they had one of their stay at home days. She reached for the remote to turn it over but it was at the other end of the room so she decided it would be ok to watch until she had finished her food. It got her thinking about Bea, she hadn't been so nice to her when she grabbed the necklace off her neck, but she had just been surprised with what Bea had told her. And she had kind of flipped out for a minute or two. She had relaxed a bit when she reached the hotel when she was away from Bea, but she was still angry at her, although she probably shouldn't have been blind to the fact that Bea liked her but she was sure it was just in a friendly way. She was shocked when she found out it was more than that, but then she thought why would an almost complete stranger help her out so much and do what Bea did for her. Her own friends that she had known for years wouldn't really help her in the same way Bea had. This made her think more as to what their relationship meant to both of them. 

She was thinking more and more about Bea so much that she had stopped eating her pasta and she had gotten into a trance thinking about Bea, when she snapped out of it she put a bit of pasta in her mouth that was stone cold, so she spat it out and realised that she had been thinking about Bea for nearly an hour. Allie put the plate outside the door as she wasn't going to eat anymore of the cold pasta. She decided to have a shower, so she put the water on to heat it up whilst changing the tv over to a music channel so she could listen to music while she was in the shower. It was Bruno Mars that was playing when she got into the shower but it wasn't long before Adele came on, which made her think about Bea again. It hadn't been long since they were in Sydney at the Adele concert. Allie put her whole face under the water and held her breath for about 30 seconds before she let it out again, when she let it out she came to a realisation. She put both her hands over her face and shook her head. 

It was getting late and although she had slept for a few hours earlier she was still very tired, she quickly dried her hair and went to bed, with only one thing on her mind. Considering what had happened in the last few days she slept quite peacefully although she did wake up a few times with the same thing on her mind. When she woke up she got dressed and headed out straight away, there was something she had to do. She knew where she had to go and went there straight away, it didn't take long to get there. After she did what she needed to do, she realised she had a lot of thinking to do so she decided to grab a coffee and sit back where she sat yesterday at the river bank. As yesterday she felt relaxed looking at the motion of the river, although it didn't move very much it was enough to put her into a sort of trance. 

Allie sat for a while, she realised she had some stuff that she had to correct, she had corrected one of the things but she had a few more. She might need a bit of help with one of them but she knew exactly who to call to help her. She decided she needed a new dress so she headed for the shops. It didn't take long for her to find the perfect dress so she bought it and headed back to her hotel room, grabbing some Chinese takeaway on the way there. She had some thinking to do as she had some things to sort and she was thinking how she was going to do the things, but because she had such a clear head everything was coming to her very easily. Allie decided that it was too late to do anything that night but she would be ready for it all in the morning. Allie ate her Chinese food and ordered a few beers from room service and after she was finished eating she sat out on the balcony for a while before heading to bed. She decided an early night would be good for her as she felt she would have a long day ahead of her tomorrow. 

When Allie woke up she knew what she had to do, so she got dressed and headed out. She had a really important phone call to make but it was too early for it so she decided to do some other stuff first. She had a list of what she needed to do but she didn't need to do it in any particular order so she just got on with it with the order she had written it down on her list. 

After an hour or so she had managed to tick off a couple of things she had on her list and then decided it was probably the perfect time to make the phone call she needed to. After the phone call Allie was getting hungry so she headed for some brunch but didn't sit for long as she wanted to get on with what she had to do. It was a few hours before Allie thought she had everything she needed, so she headed back to the hotel room. Allie grabbing a few bottles of wine on the way in as she felt like she needed to calm her nerves a bit before she needed to head out later in the evening. She felt drained with what she had did all day so she decided to have a quick nap as she felt she needed to stay up later that night, when she woke up she poured herself a glass of wine and said to herself, well this is it. 

Allie got in the shower, she knew she had to be somewhere at a certain time, and that she would only have a short time to do what she was planning to do. But she was certain everything would go well and she was hoping her timing would be impeccable. When she got out the shower she dried her hair and then put on her lovely new dress, annoyed that she didn't have her hair straighteners but deciding that it was maybe something that she could do later. She decided there wasn't anything more she could do so she called a taxi to take her where she needed to go, with her heart beating at twice the rate it was normally. It didn't take long for her to get to where she needed to be.


	18. CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 18

The taxi pulled up outside where Allie needed to be, she had stopped at a supermarket on the way as she had a few things she needed to pick up, she had offered the taxi driver a few extra dollars to wait on her and he accepted. When she got to where she needed to be she had a good look around to see if she recognised anything but she was quite sure she didn't. She got out the taxi and handed over the cash giving the driver an extra $20 for being patient with her. She headed to where she needed to be and went inside. She went straight to the fridge and emptied her bag, she made sure she got everything she needed to ready to go when she got the call she was waiting for. So she sat for a while and got things prepared. It wasn't long before she received the call she was waiting for, it was all go. She knew she wouldn't have long to get everything ready but long enough that she could have a few drinks to make herself not as nervous. 

Allie had put the steaks in the frying pan, and the chips in the oven so she knew she only had about 10 minutes before she needed to serve them, it didn't take long for her to hear the door opening. She went to the door and then she saw Bea standing in the hall behind the closed door. Bea didn't see her for a moment but when she did she said "Allie what are you doing here?", All Allie could say was, "shh come over here", she took Bea by the hand and led her to the kitchen table and told her to sit down, she gave Bea a glass of wine and said dinner wont be long. Bea was stunned as she didn't know Allie was coming over but she was pleased that she had, but she didn't know if it was going to be good or bad. "I'm so sorry" Bea said, but Allie went over to Bea and put her finger over Bea's lips and said "shh, we can talk later". This made Bea pick up her drink and down it in one go, so Allie made sure she filled it up again almost straight away. Bea doing the same again and Allie making sure she filled Bea's drink a third time. 

Bea didn't really know what was happening or going to happen but she went along with it as she was so glad Allie had came back as she had really been worried about Allie since she came clean to her about the way she had felt. She was worried that she had blown their friendship, as she thought she had been too full on, and wished she hadn't told Allie the way she felt about her. So she decided to see what Allie was going to say so she sat at the table and didn't really say much.

Allie was almost finished with the steaks, she had put a salad out in a bowl and then the chips, she waited until the steaks had rested for a minute or two before she put them on a plate and handed one of the plates to Bea. Bea gladly took the plate off Allie and put some chips and salad on to her plate. There was a small brown envelope at the edge of the plate, which Allie said "can you look in that in a while and not now?", Bea just nodded as she had a large piece of steak in her mouth. Bea finished her drink once again and Allie didn't take long before she filled it up again. They ate their food not really speaking much to each other, Allie being really nervous and Bea not wanting to think that anything bad was going to happen. 

After they had their steaks Allie put a piece of cheesecake in front of Bea, hoping to delay the talk she had planned with Bea. Allie could see Bea was getting frustrated but every time Bea tried to talk Allie kept saying they would talk later. This made Bea think it was bad news and that Allie was putting it off as every time she tried to talk, Allie changed the subject. Bea decided that she would just get drunk as she hoped she would feel better when she got the bad news that she thought was coming.

Allie filled Bea's glass again, and then again, she could tell Bea was getting drunk, but she was still nervous to talk to her but she needed to talk to her, and it had to be now. "Bea can you take a seat on the couch" Allie said, "yes no probs" Bea replied. Allie made sure Bea's glass and her own was full to the brim. They both sat on the couch, Allie was facing Bea but Bea was staring into the air. Allie took hold of Bea's hand but Bea let go of it straight away. "If this is bad news I would prefer u told me straight away" Bea said. Allie took a deep breath and then she started to talk, the first thing she said was "Bea I'm going to talk for a while, please don't interrupt me, please let me speak everything before you answer me, please", all Bea could do was nod. Bea was beginning to get emotional as she was still thinking it was going to be bad news. 

Allie had the small brown envelope in her hand now and Bea saw that she had it, but she didn't ask for it, as she wanted to hear what Allie said first. Allie moved from the couch onto the floor in front of Bea. Allie started talking "I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did when you told me you loved me. I was shocked to the core, I had been so busy thinking about my divorce that I didn't see that your feelings had changed towards me, I probably should have, but I was so blind to the fact I needed my divorce so much that I was in my own little bubble. If you had hit me on the head with a club I probably wouldn't have noticed. You were being so nice to me, I probably took advantage of you and I shouldn't have and I took you for granted, which I shouldn't have either. I'm so sorry that I didn't notice your feelings. But the same can be said for me, I didn't notice my feelings either. When I was alone for the two days that I was, everything I did reminded me of you. I listened to the radio and Adele was singing which reminded me of when we were in Sydney. The necklace I bought us which I was still wearing reminded me of you", Bea butted in here and said "you know I don't have the necklace anymore as you grabbed it off me", "yes I know" Allie said, "please let me finish Allie added, and any time I put a film on the tv it always happened to be one that we watched together. I wondered if the universe was trying to tell me something. "I thought for a long time and came to the realisation, that i'm hopelessly in love with you too, and I didn't know it until we were apart" Bea didn't respond as she still thought it was going to be bad news. "Did you hear what I said?", "Not really" Bea said, "I'm totally in love with you too, and I want us to be together" Allie repeated, Bea at this point had her eyes to the floor, but within a second she looked up and said "what?", "are you for real, you love me?", "yes I do you daft bugger", I've never loved anybody the way I love you, I'm so hopelessly in love with you that I hurt when I think of you".

Bea didn't really know how to respond as she wasn't sure if Allie was for real, so she sat for what felt like forever before she tried to move towards Allie, but Allie said "can you look in here first", and Allie gave her the small brown envelope to look in. Bea was excited to know what was in the small envelope so she opened it that fast that whatever was in it fell out down the side of the couch she was sitting on, "holy shit" she said putting her hand down to try and retrieve what had fallen. When she finally felt it she pulled it out, and it was her yin and yang necklace that Allie had grabbed off of her neck, Allie had had got it fixed for her, but only this time Allie asked her to look on the back and it said:- Bea I love you with all my heart. Bea didn't know what to say, she moved herself forward on the couch towards Allie and she put her hand on Allie's thigh and kissed her on the lips. It was the most sensual kiss that either of them had ever had. They both parted but they looked into each others eyes and they had to kiss again. "I love you so much" Bea said when their lips had a few seconds apart. They both pulled each other closer and then they hugged for what felt like forever. 

After they parted from their extended hug Allie said "can I say something else?" "Yes of course you can, what's on your mind?", "well its just that I haven't ever been with a woman so I don't want to rush things, can we go slow until I'm ready to be intimate with you?", "Allie I would never rush you into anything, I love you so much that I would wait an eternity for you to be ready so don't ever be obliged to do anything you don't want to do", Allie was filled with love from Bea's answer and all she could say was "thank you very much". 

It had been a long evening for both of them, especially Allie so she said she would need to go to bed, she so wanted to sleep in Bea's bed but she felt that she would be obliged to go further than kissing if she did so she said she was still going to sleep in the spare room until she was ready otherwise. Bea was fine with this as she was still stunned that Allie loved her. The both walked down the hall of Bea's apartment hand in hand, and when they reached the bedrooms, Bea took Allie by the arms and pushed her gently against the wall outside Allie's room before giving her the most passionate kiss Allie had ever had in her life, before walking away saying "see you in the morning beautiful girl" Bea walked into her room and closed the door over. Allie on the other hand stood for a minute or two still against the wall before she shook her head to wake herself up, after feeling something she had never felt before in her life, but wanting to feel it many more times.


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments, it keeps me writing.  
> Also I want to apologise as its been a while since there has been an update as I've been really busy.

CHAPTER 19

Bea fell asleep almost instantly, she was so happy that Allie felt the same about her. She had thought she had lost her, when she told her that she loved her, but Allie surprised her by telling her that she loved her back. Allie wasn't so lucky to fall asleep as quickly, when she got to bed all she could think about was kissing Bea, she had a few very steamy dreams also which made her wake up soaking wet. She really wanted to be intimate with Bea but she was so scared that she would make a fool of herself, she needed to wait until she was 100% ready and she knew Bea would wait for as long as she needed her to. 

When Allie woke up again she decided to get up and headed to the kitchen, when she got there Bea was making coffee, she was distracted that she didn't notice Allie coming into the kitchen. Bea had her back to Allie so Allie decided to walk up behind Bea and started kissing her on the neck, Bea jumped a little when Allie first put her lips on her but she then put her arms behind her and around Allie's waist and then she spun herself around slowly and put one of her hands onto Allie's cheek and kissed her on the lips. Allie let out a soft moan which made Bea begin to get aroused. She tried to step away from Allie, but Allie wouldn't let her, she kept her arms around Bea's waist and made sure there wasn't much space between them. Bea then managed to step away from Allie and then said "I need coffee", Allie said "ok, I will have some too". Allie thought Bea was being a bit weird so she asked "are you ok?", "Hey yes of course, I just think I need to not get so close to you as you turn me on so much, I might do something you are not comfortable with in the heat of the moment", "oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't think". "Please babe, don't be sorry, I love you so much and I want you to be comfortable when we take things further, but I will wait forever until you are ready, so don't think I'm trying to encourage you, I'm not". 

Allie made breakfast for both of them and they decided to have an apartment day. Bea didn't need to go to the bar and Allie had absolutely nothing to do. They put a washing into the machine and then Bea said "why don't we get some sun", "that's a good idea" Allie said and they both headed out to Bea balcony to catch some rays. Allie had put on a very short crop top and extremely short shorts. Bea couldn't take her eyes off Allie when she first came out on to the balcony. "Wow" Bea said out loud "you look fantastic", all Allie could do was chuckle. They sat for a while before Allie said "I will need to see my friends soon, its been a few weeks and I've not spoke to any of them, the day after tomorrow is Friday so I'm going to text them and see where they are heading and meet up with them. I should explain to them about the divorce and of course about us". Bea asked "are you sure you want to tell them about us, so soon after the divorce?" "Oh shit, yes maybe not, I should probably keep that from them for a while". 

Bea headed to the kitchen to grab herself a beer she went back out to the balcony and sat down, Allie stood up and bent down and gave Bea a kiss on the head and grabbed her beer off her and started drinking it, Bea tickling Allie to make her stop. Allie disappeared for a minute and came back with two beers, one for her and one for Bea as she had drank most of her last one. There were sitting in the sun just enjoying each others company and getting to know each other better when Allie said "can I ask you something?", "yes of course you can, you can ask me anything", "how many women have you been with?" Allie asked. Bea let a large breath escape from her mouth as she didn't expect Allie to ask that question. Bea wasn't really comfortable with the question Allie had just asked so she tried to escape it by saying to Allie "I will tell you if you tell me first", Allie said "ok good deal, but I expect there to be a massive difference as I've only been with Darren as we met in university and fell in love". "Shit" Bea said under her breath, but it was loud enough for Allie to hear. "Are you sure you want the truth, as the last time I told you the truth you walked out on me", "yes, I want the truth please tell me". "Ok" Bea said, when I first came to Australia I wanted to get as far away from my family as possible and I started to go to gay bars for the first time and I loved it, the women were lovely in Australia so I took advantage of that and had a lot of one night stands, probably too many to even keep count of, but if you want a number then I would probably say over forty. Please don't think bad of me but I was young and away from my family for the first time and I was curious about sex so I had as much of it as I could possibly get. I've had a few relationships also but I usually get bored and move on quite soon". Allie just looked at Bea for a few minutes before she said "ok". Bea asked "is that all you are gonna say?", "yes" Allie said, "I'm not going to let what you have done previously get in between us, I love you too much".

They sat on the balcony for most of the afternoon, having a few beers whilst they were there. It was getting late into the evening and they decided to call out for some Chinese food, and when it arrived they headed into the living area to watch a film on the tv. They both enjoyed their food and had a few more beers with dinner. After dinner they lay next to each other on the sofa watching the film, with Allie falling asleep almost as soon as Bea switched the light off. Bea just let her sleep putting both her arms around Allie and kissing her on her neck so lightly while she slept. Bea was loving the closeness between them although she wished it would be more but she was willing to accept this for now as she hoped Allie would want to be intimate soon, as she had a longing inside her to make love to Allie, but she knew at this moment she had to hold it back she knew Allie wasn't anywhere near ready. And she thought the conversation they had today would maybe make Allie want to wait a bit longer, but she hoped not. 

Allie woke up when the end credits came up from the movie, Bea said "go to bed babe you look tired", "yes I probably should, I didn't sleep very well last night". Allie gave Bea a very passionate kiss on the lips, Bea responding by putting her hand on Allie's neck, and then dropping it slowly so it was on Allie's right breast which made Allie jump as she wasn't expecting it, "fuck I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to do that", Allie looked at Bea for a few seconds and then took her hand and placed it on her right breast and said "no I'm sorry, I will need to get used to you wanting to touch me, it feels weird but it also feels good". Bea just smiled at Allie as she gently cupped her hand around Allie's breast but only for a few seconds before she said, "thank you, I love you. But please go to bed, you look tired". Allie nodding, she gave Bea a light kiss on the lips and headed to bed.

Bea sat for a while before she was tired enough to go to bed, her heart was racing thinking about what she would love to do to Allie, when she had her breast in her hand felt amazing but she had let go soon after Allie put her hand there as she didn't want to make Allie feel any more uncomfortable than she had thought she had made her feel. Bea was turned on so much when she had felt Allie's breast that she could have stripped herself and Allie right there and then and could have made love to her for hours. Bea had a restless night as she woke up lots of times thinking about her hand on Allie's breast. Allie was almost the same, all she could think about was when Bea had her hand on her breast, it had felt amazing, but Bea had let go after only a few seconds which made Allie take a deep breath in as she wanted it to last a lot longer, but was scared to tell Bea she wanted more, as she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. 

The both of them had woken up sexually frustrated a few times throughout the night, both of them not really knowing what to do. Bea knew she wanted to make love to Allie but knowing Allie was probably scared as she hadn't ever been with a woman before. Allie knew she couldn't wait much longer to be with Bea but she was trying to wait until she was fully comfortable with being in love with a woman which still felt strange to her. A few times during the night she thought she should just get it over with and go to Bea's room but each time she reached the door of Bea's room she began breathing very heavily which made her about turn and head back to her own room, which made her know she wasn't ready. It also made her think if she would ever be ready, she so wished she was.


	20. CHAPTER 20

CHAPTER 20

They both drank two cups of coffee as soon as they got up, both showing that they were still tired from not getting much sleep from dreaming about each other most of the night. Bea made eggs for both of them and then headed into the shower, she needed to go to the bar today to order stock and then to do a shift for a member of staff that needed the day off. All she could think about was getting back home to relax and to be with Allie as she knew it was going to be a long day for her. Allie decided to go shopping for something new to wear to go out with her friends the next evening as she hadn't saw them in a few weeks and she had a lot to tell them. She wondered if she should buy some new underwear for when she would be intimate with Bea, and she decided that it would be a nice idea if she did, so she looked for the fancy underwear store and headed in for a look. She wasn't really sure what kind to buy so she settled on something black and lacy. 

After Allie got back home she put her new clothes in her wardrobe and put her new underwear in the drawers, she then text Bea to see if she would be able to have a break for some lunch, Bea replied saying yes she should be able to get half an hour or so, Allie text back saying she would come to the bar and bring some lunch for both of them, Bea replying saying ok probably about 12.30pm should be good. Allie made some sandwiches for both of them and headed out to meet Bea. 

Arriving at the bar Allie saw Bea was serving someone so she stood and waited until she was finished. Bea then gestured to Allie to come around and follow her to her office so they could sit down for a while. Allie took out the sandwiches she had made for both of them and Bea taking hers and taking a bite straight away. "Did you find something nice to wear?" Bea asked, "yes I got a couple of new tops and some new trousers" Allie replied. "Cool" Bea said and then added "are you apprehensive about seeing your friends tomorrow?", Allie rolled her eyes and said "yes, a little bit". "You know you don't need to tell them anything, its none of their business what you do" Bea said, "I know" Allie said, "but I have been friends with them for a long time, I probably should tell them everything but I will see how it goes when I tell them about the divorce, and then gauge it from there". 

Half an hour had passed and Bea had to go back to work, she told Allie that she would be home around 7.30pm and she would bring dinner home with her, she told Allie to go home and relax on the balcony and have a few beers and she would see her later. Just before Allie left Bea's office Bea took her by the hands and pushed her against the wall where she proceeded to kiss Allie on the neck, Allie lifted her chin up to give Bea more area to kiss. Allie put an arm around Bea's neck and the other on Bea's hip, Bea moved up and onto Allie's mouth and she kissed her so slowly and so tenderly that Allie thought her legs were going to give way. Allie let a low moan escape from her mouth which spurred Bea on to go back to Allie's neck and she kissed all around Allie's neck, she moved slightly lower to the area between Allie's neck and breasts and she slightly moved Allie's top out of the way to gain more access. Allie moved her hand into Bea's hair and started to play with Bea's hair, still leaving her other hand on Bea's hip. Allie's mouth let out another low moan, Bea came back up to Allie's mouth but with a bit move force this time. Bea let her tongue try to enter Allie's mouth which Allie allowed almost instantly, and they stood for another minute kissing before Bea eventually stood back and said "fuck I wish I could do this all day but I need to get back to work", Allie just nodded as she was too turned on to do or say anything else. "See you later" Allie managed to say before they left Bea's office. Bea went back to serving in the bar and Allie walked out to the street before trying to regain her composure before driving back home. 

The whole drive home all Allie could think about was Bea kissing her up against the wall in her office. It was the most turned on Allie had ever been, she wasn't sure how she would have been if Bea had tried to go any further. But she knew if she was uncomfortable Bea would understand. She didn't want to wait much longer but she was just scared. She just wondered how long Bea would wait on her, but Bea loved her so she hoped Bea would be ok with waiting until she was ready.

Allie pulled up outside Bea's apartment and went inside, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and almost downed the whole bottle in one go. She finished it off with a second gulp and then took another one from the fridge. She went to her room to change into something more suitable to sit on the balcony with, and grabbed her phone and sent Bea a flirty text which read:- Wow babe that was so hot in your office I hope you were able to concentrate on working after, as I wasn't really when I was driving home. See you later babe xx

Allie put her phone back down as she didn't think Bea would be able to text back so she just sat and thought about what she was going to say to her friends tomorrow evening. She sent one of them a text to see where they were going to meet and she got a reply saying that they were going to meet at an Italian restaurant in town at 7.00pm, so she sent a text back saying fine see you all then. She then thought about how her friends were going to react to hearing about the divorce, and then how they would react to her telling them she was now with Bea, she shuddered a little thinking about it, but decided to put it to the back of her mind for now.

Allie closed her eyes and dozed off for a few minutes, but she woke up again soon after when she was dreaming about Bea kissing her on the neck and lips. Allie sat up and let out a breath, she just couldn't get Bea out of her head. She checked her phone to see if Bea had text but she hadn't so she grabbed another beer from the fridge and decided to take a cold shower to try and calm herself down. When she got out the shower she didn't really feel any better as all she wanted was to be close to Bea and she couldn't wait for her to get home from the bar as she was missing her.


	21. CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 21

Allie was waiting patiently on Bea coming home from work, she was missing her badly. She had checked her watch and saw that Bea would be home soon, and she was bringing dinner in with her. Allie wasn't sure what Bea was going to bring in but she wanted to set the table anyway. So she put out a candle and lit it and then put out some plates and opened a bottle of wine and put it on the table along with two glasses. It was only a few minutes later when Bea arrived home. When she entered the apartment she shouted "Allie that's me home" she was taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hook beside the door when she was grabbed quite forcefully by Allie and pushed against the front door, before Bea had the chance to finish saying "what the f.....", Allie had put her mouth on to Bea's and started to kiss her very passionately. At first Allie had felt Bea quite rigid but within seconds she felt Bea melt into her kiss, Bea was not expecting Allie to do that. A minute or so passed before they broke up both slightly out of breath, "fuck sake Allie" Bea said. "Shit was it too much?" Allie asked, but Bea could only reply with "no it was fucking hot as hell, can you greet me like that all the time, please" Bea Added with a chuckle. All Allie could say was "I will do my best. 

Bea had forgot she was bringing in dinner, so they ordered pizza and had a glass of wine whilst they were waiting on it being delivered. It wasn't long until it was delivered and they decided to eat it whilst watching a film. When they finished dinner Bea lay down on the sofa with her head on Allie's lap, Allie was playing with Bea's hair and it wasn't long before Allie heard Bea breathing heavier than she had been and she realised she had fallen asleep. Allie continued to play with Bea's hair until the end credits woke Bea up as the music was really loud. Allie said "Bea please go to bed, you have had along day at work", "sorry babe, I think I might just go and have an early night" Bea replied, Allie gave Bea a kiss and Bea headed to bed, Allie decided she would stay up for a while an have another few glasses of wine before going to bed as she was beginning to feel nervous about seeing her friends the next evening.

Allie didn't sleep very well, she was worried how her friends were going to react to her news, and it was the first night she hadn't really dreamed about Bea. As she had been tossing and turning for a while she decided to get out of bed. She quickly looked in Bea's room but she was still out cold. Allie made some coffee and sat on the balcony thinking about later when she would be out with her friends. It was a good hour and a half before Bea joined her on the balcony. Bea still looked tired when she was drinking her coffee but Allie didn't say anything to her. Bea could sense that there was something bothering Allie and she asked "are you ok babe, you look worried about something", Allie just said "tonight is when I will be telling my friends about what's been happening so I am a bit worried", "oh shit, I forgot that was tonight, are you sure you are up for it?" Bea asked. Allie just said "yes, I need to get it over with and tonight is as good a time as ever", Bea nodded and said "ok babe its up to you".

Bea didn't need to go to work today so she decided she was going to take Allie out for lunch to try to cheer her up, they headed to a great Italian place that Bea knew. They had lunch and split a bottle of wine and then they headed back to the apartment, Allie had a beer and then they sat out on the balcony until it was time that Allie needed to go and get ready to go out with her friends. When Allie came out her bedroom all dressed up in her tight black jeans and new teal top, Bea couldn't stop looking at her, she was stunning. Bea wished that Allie wasn't going out without her but she knew she couldn't stop her from meeting her friends, she just hoped her friends would be cool with the news they were about to hear. Bea was going to drop Allie off at the restaurant that she was meeting her friends at and had told Allie that if she text her later she would come and pick her back up, Allie saying she didn't need to do that but Bea smiling and saying it was no trouble at all. Allie was ready to leave so she gave Bea a really nice kiss and they went to Bea's car. When Bea dropped Allie off she was going to kiss her but she said "I'm not going to kiss you just in case any of your friends might see", "good idea" Allie agreed. Allie got out the car and headed into the restaurant she turned around just before she entered and waved and winked at Bea, Bea waving back before Allie disappeared.

All of Allie's friends were already in the restaurant when she arrived, they were all very excited to see her as they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. After hearing how Allie was doing they ordered some wine and then they looked at the menu and they ordered their food. Then Mel said "what the fuck is going on with you and Darren", "well I suppose I need to tell you the truth, Darren has been having an affair for about three years, it didn't really bother me at first as long as he came home to me but, I decided a while back that I needed to live my own life so I asked him for a divorce, he didn't go against it, so in the past month or so we have gotten a quick divorce, he has bought my share of the house from me, and I'm so happy now. I have met someone and its very new but I'm really excited about where its going". "Fuck sake Allie, why didn't you tell us what was going on with you and Darren?" Karen asked. "Well it wasn't really anybody's business, but I'm glad I did it, my life is so much better now without Darren" Allie said. "So who is this new mystery man you have, do we know him?" Joanne asked very intrigued. This was when Allie began to get nervous as she was worried how her friends would react to the new mystery man being a mystery woman. Just as Allie was about to open her heart and tell them about Bea the waiter started to bring the food out. Allie kind of let out a breath and started eating her food hoping that her friends wouldn't ask her anything else about who she was seeing. 

It didn't take long for Joanne to ask again about Allie's new mystery man, Allie put another forkful of food in her mouth, took two very large gulps of wine and blurted it out, "I don't have a new mystery man", "but you just said you were seeing someone" Mel said puzzled, "yes I did" Allie replied, "but I didn't say I was seeing a new man", "what the fuck are you talking about" Mel butted in, "well I am seeing someone, but its not a man", Allie's friends all looked at each other and Allie plucked up the courage to say "I'm seeing Bea, that's who I'm with", "is this some sort of joke?" Karen asked. "No its not a joke, me and Bea are together and I'm in love with her". It was a full two minutes before any of Allie's friends said anything out loud. It was Mel who spoke first "you know what Allie if you are happy, them I'm happy and I'm sure I speak for the rest of us in saying that. Also we have all know about Darren for a while but have never said anything as we didn't want to be the ones to break up your marriage. Allie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, she was so glad her friends were ok with what she had told them about herself and Bea. Allie even said she would have them all over soon to get to know Bea, it didn't take long for Allie and her friends to fall back into normal conversation as if nothing had changed in her life. 

They finished dinner and moved to a bar around the corner to have a few drinks before they all headed home. Allie really wanted to go home to Bea, but she though she at least owed it to her friends to stay out for a few drinks. It was getting near midnight when Allie finally said "I'm so tired, I need to head home", "yes me too" Karen added. The girls called for a cab and Allie text Bea to ask her if it was still ok for her to pick her up, it was only a few seconds later that Bea text back saying yes of course. Bea asked where Allie was and replied that she would be about 10 minutes or so. The girls had one last shot before Bea text Allie to say she was outside. Allie told the other girls that Bea was outside waiting on her, so they all hugged and Allie promised that she would let them all know soon when it ok for them to come over and have dinner at Bea's apartment. 

Allie left the bar and got into Bea's car, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek before Bea took off. Bea asked "how did it go then?" "It went better than what I thought it was going to go, they said as long as I was happy then they would be happy. Oh and I've invited them for dinner at your place soon so I hope that is ok?", "Babe anything for you" Bea said. Allie realising she really wanted to kiss Bea but it was a bad time as she was driving so she put her had on Bea's thigh and started to rub it up and down, it didn't take long for Bea to quickly turn around and wink at Allie and then she took Allie's hand in hers for a moment before she returned it to the steering wheel. Allie really felt right there that she belonged with Bea.


	22. CHAPTER 22

CHAPTER 22

It wasn't long before they got to Bea's apartment, Bea helped Allie out of the car as the fresh air had made her a bit tipsy. When they got inside Allie tried to grab Bea and push her to the back of the door but she missed and fell in a heap on the floor, but all she could do was laugh which made Bea laugh also. Bea reached out her arm to Allie, she grabbed it and Bea pulled her up, seconds later Bea pushed Allie against the back of the door and gave her a passionate kiss. When she stepped back Bea said "was that what you were trying to do?", "Yes", Allie purred, and stepped towards Bea for another kiss. When they broke apart Bea took Allie's hand and led her to the kitchen and made her a coffee. It wasn't long before they headed to bed separately of course.

Bea woke well before Allie did and decided to make her breakfast in bed. She made scrambled eggs and put coffee and orange juice on the tray and took it to Allie's bedroom, Bea knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer so she decided to enter anyway. When she stepped inside she put the tray on the drawers and then just stared. Allie only had her pants on and her t-shirt had ridden up showing fully one of her breasts and just slightly covering the other. Bea was beginning to daydream about touching Allie, so she decided to try and pull down Allie's t-shirt and then wake her up by lightly kissing Allie on the cheek and then on her lips. It didn't take Allie long to begin to stir, she opened her eyes to see Bea was sitting on the edge of the bed "morning babe" Allie said, before Bea bent down and gave Allie a long loving kiss. "I've made you breakfast" Bea said, before she picked up the tray and handed it to Allie, who sat herself up in bed and started eating. "How do you feel this morning?" Bea asked, "actually not too bad" Allie replied, before saying "these eggs are fantastic, I could get used to breakfast in bed", Bea just kissed her on the forehead and said "enjoy baby". Bea walked out of Allie's room leaving her to enjoy her breakfast.

When Allie had finished her breakfast she took a shower and headed to the kitchen to where Bea was, she poured herself another coffee and she sat down on a seat at the table.  
Allie didn't sit for long before she went to look for her handbag that she had put somewhere last night, she finally found it at the side of the sofa. Allie put her hand in her bag and pulled out her phone she had a text it said:-Hi mum, just to let you know me and joey are coming home for the weekend next week and want to know if we can have a family dinner? Ben. "Holy fuck" Allie said out loud, her boys don't know about her and their dad being divorced yet and even more worrying they didn't know about her and Bea being together. "Is everything ok baby" Bea asked, "no" Allie replied and then added, "the twins are coming home next weekend and I'm gonna need to tell them about me and their dad being divorced and then I'm gonna need to tell them about us, this is fucked up". Bea sat next to Allie and put her arm around her she said "I'm sure everything will be fine", she didn't know if she actually believed what she had just told Allie but she was trying to get her to not worry so much.

Allie got up and went out on the balcony to make a call to her ex husband to tell him the twins were coming home for the weekend, Allie said he should make a reservation at the local restaurant for the four of them and they will tell the twins everything while they are at dinner, he agreed and said he would text her back with the info as soon as he had it sorted. Allie came back inside and asked Bea "do you need to go into the bar today?" "No not today" Bea replied and then asked "why, do you have something in mind?" Allie just said "no not really but id like to do something to take my mind off what I need to tell the twins". "Ok" Bea said, "I'm sure we can think of something".

It was almost lunchtime before they decided to go out, Bea was going to take Allie out somewhere so she could forget about the predicament she was in with having to tell the twins about her and their dad. Bea had the perfect place in mind, she told Allie to dress casually and she called a cab. When they arrived it was 10 pin bowling and Allie was excited as she hadn't done it since she was in university. Bea paid for the games and then they were given shoes to change into, they then handed over their own shoes. They walked over to the lane they were to play at and Bea entered their names into the computer. A waitress came over and asked them if they wanted a drink and Bea ordered two beers. Allie found a ball that she thought would be suitable for her and she went to the lane, she tossed the ball and it took 5 pins down, Bea clapped and then Allie tried to knock the other 5 down but she missed them all totally. Bea then went to take her first shot and Allie said "if you get them all, I will give you the hottest kiss you will ever have, right here right now", Bea walked towards the lane and tossed the ball, every pin went down. "How did you do that?" Allie asked, all Bea would say was "where is my kiss, a bet is a bet?", Allie walked over to Bea and put her hands on Bea's hips and then she kissed her, slowly to start off with and then with more urgency, they only broke up when the waitress cleared her throat and said "here are your drinks", Bea gave her some cash and told her to keep the change. They both sat down and started to laugh, Bea saying "I bet she didn't expect to see that", all Allie could do was chuckle. 

They finished their games which Bea won easily, then she came clean that she was in a team for a short time a few years back, but Allie saying she didn't mind that Bea beat her that she enjoyed herself and had taken her mind off from the twins for a while. Bea took Allie by the hand when they left and they walked around the corner and into a bar where they had some food and a few more beers. They stayed in the bar for a few hours before they left and got a cab back to the apartment. They entered the apartment and went to the kitchen, Bea grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge but before she got a chance to open it Allie took it off her and put it on the counter and then Allie pushed Bea against the counter and kissed her, she moved her tongue onto Bea's bottom lip and then Bea let her enter her mouth, Allie was moving her tongue in unison with Bea's and they just stood like that kissing for ages before Bea eventually pulled back when she needed some air. Allie then said "that was because we got interrupted earlier", Bea just chuckled and said "well it was definitely a hot kiss then and an even hotter one now". They both took their beers and headed for the living area, Bea asked "music or tv?", "definitely music" Allie said. Bea put some music on and they sat in silence for a while before Allie felt a tear falling down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away hoping that Bea hadn't noticed, but she hadn't noticed that Bea had been staring at her and she noticed straight away that the tear had fallen down Allie's cheek. Bea quickly asked "what's wrong baby?", "I just don't know how the twins are going to react to the news about me and their dad and I'm worried about them" Allie replied. Bea didn't know what to say so she just moved so she was closer to Allie so she could lift her chin slightly and said "whatever happens, I am here for you" and then she kiss her so gently on the lips that it made a few more tears fall from Allie's eyes. "Thank you" was all Allie could say.

They sat for a while and then Bea said "do you want to get out of here, and we can go to Foxes for a few drinks and a few dances?", "Bea that would be fantastic, its just what I need, yes lets go", so they quickly got changed and headed out in a cab to Foxes. It wasn't long before they were inside, Bea grabbed them a booth and then went to the bar for some drinks. Bea returned with a beer each and a shot each, they both downed their shot straight away and then started to drink their beers. They were sitting in the booth, and Bea's hand had moved onto Allie's thigh and she started to lightly stroke up and down and in small circles. Allie took Bea's hand and Bea asked "is this ok", "yes" Allie replied, and Bea kept on stoking Allie's thigh with Allie's hand still on hers. Allie went to the bar and got another beer and another shot, and said "when we finish these can we dance?", "of course we can Bea replied. They finished their drinks and then Bea took Allie's hand and led her to the dancefloor where they wrapped their arms around each other and started to slow dance. They danced for a few songs before Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom, asking Bea to get a couple of more drinks for when she came out the bathroom, which Bea did willingly. 

They continued to drink beer and dance before Bea decided they had, had enough and said to Allie "I think we should go home now, we have both had a lot to drink", Allie agreed, so Bea called a cab and they headed home. When they arrived Bea said "I think we should just head to bed, we have had a long day", Allie nodded. Bea grabbed them a bottle of water each from the fridge and they both headed to their rooms, giving each other a slow kiss before Allie closed the door of her room. 

Allie lay for a while with a lot of things going through her head, she decided she needed to feel Bea so she got up and walked into Bea's room and got into bed beside her, Bea moved closer to Allie once she got into the bed, and Allie said. "I don't want to be alone, please hold me", Bea put her arms around Allie and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	23. CHAPTER 23

CHAPTER 23

When Allie opened her eyes she saw that Bea was sleeping beside her so close and that she had one leg over both her legs. Allie had remembered going into Bea's bed late last night when she couldn't settle, she was over thinking it when she was going to be telling the twins about her and their dad and it had very much unsettled her. She thought if she was closer to Bea she wouldn't feel as bad, and she was right, everything did feel better when she was close to Bea. 

Bea woke up not long after Allie did and apologised for the way she had been taking over the bed, and also how she had kind of pinned Allie down with her leg, but Allie just chuckled and said that it was ok. Bea asked "how are you doing today?", Allie just nodded and said "I suppose I'm ok, but I'm not looking forward to the weekend, I cant wait to see the boys but I'm not looking forward to telling them about me and their dad. Bea just agreed and said "I'm sure everything will be ok". 

Bea needed to go into the bar today and asked Allie if she wanted to go with her, but Allie just said she wouldn't be good company and she would prefer to just sunbathe out on the balcony until Bea returned home. Bea was cool with this and said if Allie changed her mind she knew where Bea would be. Bea would be at the bar most of the afternoon and most of the early evening. Allie found it hard to settle at first but when she was sitting on the balcony she decided to look for some books on her Kindle, hoping that it would take her mind off things, she found several books that she thought she would like but the one that caught her eye was one that was set in Glasgow. Allie had learned about Glasgow in school in a project and it had stuck in her mind, she never thought she would ever be able to visit there but it never left the back of her mind. So when she found a book based in Glasgow she had a look and she thought she might like it, the book was called When two worlds collide, which kind of reminded her of herself and Bea. 

It was after 7.30pm before Bea arrived home, Allie had made dinner for them both but Bea could tell that Allie wasn't really herself but she didn't want to challenge Allie so she left it up to Allie to talk to her if she wanted to. Allie was quiet when they were eating dinner, but she decided she had put enough on Bea over the past few days that she decided to keep everything to herself as she didn't want to push Bea away as she thought had already put too much onto her. 

Over the next few days Allie was finding it harder to talk about her impending dinner with her ex and her twin boys, so much so that she had snapped at Bea a few times when Bea had asked if she was ok. Bea knew that Allie was struggling with it but she just made sure that Allie knew that she was there if she needed her even if Allie was being quite blasé about it all. Bea knew that Allie was bottling it up and Bea thought she may need to pull Allie through it after the dinner, so Bea didn't take it to heart that Allie wasn't really nice to her the last few days. Bea knew that Allie wasn't doing it on purpose, she knew she was just so nervous about the dinner that she was having with her ex husband and the twins. And she knew Allie was very much feeling bad about the whole situation. 

It was the evening before the big family dinner and Allie wasn't doing so well, she had snapped at Bea again, so much so that Bea had made Allie sit down and listen to something she had to say. Bea told Allie that there was nothing that she could say to her twins that should make them feel anything different towards her as their mum, and if they loved her then they should understand that their mum wasn't happy with their dad and hadn't been for a long time. Of course Allie's other news was big and yes of course it would be hard for them to understand their mum being with a woman but if they loved her then they would understand. Bea tried to put Allie's mind at rest by saying the twins loved her very much and whatever she told them they would understand. Allie wished it would be true and gave Bea a hug for trying to put her mind at rest, she knew Bea was telling her stuff that she couldn't possible know but loved her for trying to settle her mind on it anyway.

It was the evening of the family dinner, Allie's ex had picked up the twins at the train station and took them back to the house for them to drop their bags off. Darren had text Allie to tell her what time the dinner reservation was at and she had text back to say she would meet them at the restaurant. Allie was so nervous that she had a few glasses of wine before she left. Bea dropping her off at the restaurant and arranging to pick Allie back up when she was finished. Bea had asked if Allie was ok going alone but Allie didn't think it was a good time for the twins to meet Bea before she had actually told them about her, so Allie told Bea it was probably best for her to go alone this time but she wanted to introduce her to them soon enough. Bea was fine with this, and she told Allie that if it wasn't going the way she wanted it to, that she was to call or text her and she would come and get her straight away. Allie had agreed.

Allie had arrived first at the restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine, she was so nervous that she thought she should calm her nerves with a few drinks before the twins and her ex showed up. She was on her second glass when the twins walked into the restaurant and grabbed her and cuddled her for a while, they hadn't saw their mum for over six months since they had both left for university. Allie was so pleased to see them both, but she knew it was going to be hard when she spoke to them about what had went on whilst they were away. They all sat down and ordered dinner, Allie was kind of eyeing Darren to try and break the ice with the twins but he wasn't having it. So it was down to Allie to try and approach the subject. She had a few more sips of her wine and then she felt like she needed to get it out in the open, she asked the twins "would it be any different to you both if the relationship between me and dad was different to what they thought it was", they weren't quite sure what she meant so Ben asked his mum "what do you mean mum?" Allie tried to answer but she wasn't sure if she was doing it right, so she said "well your dad and me have had some problems recently and we have decided that we were better off if we weren't together", "what" asked Joey, very loudly as he wasn't sure what was going on. Allie said Me and your dad have gotten a divorce, its only been recently but we are both a lot happier. We have both been seeing other people and we are so happy that we want you to meet them both. Darren eyed and nodded to Allie that's she had said the correct thing and nodded when Ben asked his dad if this was correct. All Darren could do was nod and then Allie did the same. Allie said that they were both seeing new people and that they both had to respect what they had went through. As it had been hard for both of them.

It took a while for the boys to get used to what Allie and Darren had told them about the divorce. They were still asking questions that they both couldn't really answer. But Darren had said that he would try and answer everything that he could. But when it came to Allie she was still somewhat scared to tell them that she was now seeing and was in love with another woman. Darren had decided it would be best if Allie spoke the twins on their own and had excused himself from the family dinner to let Allie talk to the twins. Ben had asked Allie if she was seeing another man and Allie had to say "no not exactly", Joey had said "I'm not sure I understand what you mean mum", Allie wished that the boys had got it from the start, but she knew she had to explain it to them. Allie said to the boys "I'm in a relationship with someone that I'm totally in love with and her name is Bea", both the boys were stunned and Joey said "what do you mean HER name is Bea", "you cant be with a woman, you are our mum and you aren't gay". Allie agreed with them, saying she wasn't gay, but she couldn't help who she had fallen in love with. Joey was outraged, and stood up and said "I'm sorry mum, but you aren't our mum any more if you are with a woman". Ben didn't really have a say as he was the weaker twin and he had always been in Joey's shadow. The twins got up and walked out of the restaurant telling Allie that they didn't want to see their mum again unless she had came to her senses about being with Bea.

Allie was so distraught that she didn't text Bea straight away to tell her what had went on, she decided that she needed to clear her head first before she called Bea. Allie walked and walked for what felt like ages. Before she text Bea when she realised she was quite lost. It didn't take Bea long to find her, but Bea knew it wasn't going to be ok when she found Allie.

Bea eventually found Allie wandering around the city centre. Allie didn't know what time it was when Bea picked her up. She also don't know what had happened with her and her twins. She had blanked it out as it had been bad, so when Bea asked "how did it go?" all Allie could say was "it went very well", but Bea knew this wasn't the case. Bea took Allie home and put her to bed telling her everything would be ok in the morning so get some sleep. Allie had nodded and gave Bea a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep almost straight away. But Bea expected that it would be bad in the morning so she would be there for Allie when and if she needed her. Bea fully expected Allie to have a bad time in the morning when she woke up.


	24. CHAPTER 24

CHAPTER 24

Allie woke up really early and immediately started to think about the night before. Allie started to cry, she didn't think the twins would have reacted the way they did and she just hoped they would come around eventually. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee, she was in the spare room so she didn't sleep in the same bed as Bea last night, which made her sad. She was wondering if Bea was getting tired of waiting for her to be intimate with her, but she hoped that Bea was telling the truth when she said she loved her and would wait till she was fully ready. Allie had thought about it over the past few days but with the twin being home and with the news she had to tell them she put it out of her mind again.

Allie sat on the balcony with her coffee and contemplated what she was going to do next with the twins, she was waiting for Bea to wake up but she didn't want to wake her as it was still really early. It was a good hour and a half before Bea got out of bed as soon as she opened her bedroom door she smelled the coffee, she poured herself a mug and then looked for Allie. It didn't take long for her to find Allie sitting out on the balcony, she took a seat next to her and then Bea took Allie's hand and they just sat in silence for a while. 

Allie didn't want to talk about last night but Bea said "I take it, it didn't go as well as you would have hoped it would last night? I know you told me it went well but it didn't did it?" Allie just looked into Bea's eyes and replied "no it didn't go well it was a disaster, the twins didn't like it when I told them I was with you, they said they didn't want to see me again until I came to my senses with you. I just really don't know what to do now. I cant lose the twins and I cant lose you". Bea didn't really know what to say or do so she just took Allie's hands in hers and said we will do whatever we need to do to get the twins to talk to you again, even if it means that we cant be together. "No Bea, I cant lose you", Allie stated, "you wont ever lose me but if we need to just be friends, than that's what we will do, I would rather have you as my friend than nothing at all", Bea said. All Allie could do was mouth thank you and I love you to Bea, with Bea nodding back.

Bea had asked Allie if there was anything she wanted to do that day but all Allie wanted to do was spend some time with Bea and relax on the balcony. Bea got up and made them some breakfast which she brought out on two trays when it was ready. When they were finished Allie washed the dishes and then they just relaxed and sunbathed on the balcony for the next few hours. Bea had already decided she was going to take Allie out for a nice dinner to try and cheer her up. So when it got to late afternoon she told Allie to go and have a shower and start to get ready that she was going to take her out for a nice meal. Allie had protested as all she wanted to do was just hang around the apartment but Bea had been quite stern with her and she said they were going out for dinner and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Allie nodded and said ok, but she knew she wasn't really up to it but she knew Bea was trying to be nice and to make her forget what had happened the previous night.

Allie headed for the shower and had a long slow shower as she was just trying to think of what she could say to the twins that would make them come around. She shed a few tears whilst she was there and when she was finished she went to her room to dry off her hair. She was so engrossed in drying her hair that she hadn't noticed Bea coming in and sitting beside her until she felt her arms around her waist, Allie melted at Bea's touch and realised she had missed just the small touches between them. Allie turned around and Bea planted a very slow and sensual kiss on Allie's lips which made Allie's stomach feel weird. They broke apart and Bea left Allie to finish getting ready. It was another half an hour or so before Allie was ready to go out, she almost made Bea's tongue hang out of her mouth when she walked in to the living area to where Bea was, she was so beautiful she had on a light blue summer dress and sandals. Bea took her in her arms straight away and said "I'm so lucky I have you in my life" giving her a kiss, "no I'm the lucky one " Allie replied. It wasn't long until the taxi arrived so they both headed out and into the taxi and off for their meal. 

It was about 20 minutes before they pulled up outside the Crown hotel, where Bea had made a reservation in the fancy steak restaurant they had, Allie had never been there before and thought it looked posh. Bea had been a few times so she knew it was a nice place and she knew Allie was worth it, and she really wanted to cheer her up. They walked inside and went to the reception and Bea gave her name over, they were then shown to their seats and given a menu and asked if the wanted a drink. Bea looked at Allie and said "a bottle of red wine?" hoping for an answer, Allie looked up from the menu and nodded, so Bea told the waiter a bottle of red wine and two glasses please. They both looked at the menu at the steaks on offer and a few minutes later the waiter brought the wine to the table, he poured a glass out for the both of them and then said he would give them a further few minutes to decide what they wanted. He came back a short time later and they both ordered the same salmon and scallops for starters and T-bone steak and hand cut fries for main course. 

After they had finished their main course they were asked if they wanted dessert but both of them refused as they were both full from their other two courses. They sat for a while to let their food go down, they finished their bottle of wine and then Bea asked for the bill and asked the waiter if he would be able to call a cab for them he said it wouldn't be a problem. Bea paid the bill and they headed out to the foyer of the hotel and it wasn't long before the taxi was there to take them home. 

When they arrived back at the apartment Allie decided she wanted to change out of her dress so Bea asked "do you want a beer or a glass of wine?", "you know what id really like a cup of tea if that's ok?" Allie replied. "Tea it is then" Bea said walking towards the kitchen. Bea made the tea and they relaxed in the living area, Bea put some back ground music on and they sat on the couch and drank their tea. They weren't saying much to each other but Allie moved closer so her head was on Bea's lap and Bea started to play with Allie's hair. Bea was stroking Allie's hair and Allie was making small moaning noises as she was really enjoying the touch from Bea. Allie's eye were beginning to close over as Bea was making her feel sleepy with the touches on her hair. Allie opened her eyes and pulled Bea so she was lying next to her on the couch. Bea put her hand on Allie's face and kissed her so tenderly that Allie didn't want it to end. Bea took her hand from Allie's face and moved it to her hip, they continued kissing, occasionally breaking for breath. Allie moved her hand so she was cupping Bea's breast, Bea began to kiss Allie on the neck and under her ears, this made Allie move her head slightly so Bea could get better access to her neck. Bea carried on kissing Allie on the neck and then she would move back to Allie's lips and then back to her neck again. 

Bea moved her hand slowly so it was at the hem of Allie's tank top that she was wearing, she began to run her finger under the hem on to Allie's stomach and did this for a minute or two before she slowly put her hand further up onto Allie's stomach she then started to stroke Allie's stomach with her thumb. She really wanted to go further up but she didn't want to go too fast in case Allie wasn't ready for it. It wasn't long before Bea felt Allie's hand slip under the t-shirt she was wearing she put her hand fully up and on to Bea's breast this was when she realised Bea wasn't wearing a bra and she kind of pulled her hand back slightly before Bea said "its ok" so she moved her hand back to Bea's breast and took it into her hand. She was cupping the whole breast in her hand and slowly squeezing it then just slightly pinching the nipple between her finger and thumb and she felt it go hard instantly this made Allie begin to get turned on like she had never been before. Bea wondered if this was the right time to move her hand further up under Allie's top so she slowly began to move her hand up just an inch at a time and then stop and stroke where she was with her thumb and then another inch and then a few strokes with her thumb, Bea did this until her hand was directly under Allie's breast, she left it there for a few minutes before she took the plunge and moved it on to Allie's breast, Allie still had her bra on but it was enough for Bea for now. Bea was sure that Allie would feel uncomfortable with this and expected her to move her hand out the way but Allie didn't, she actually let Bea cup and pinch her nipple. 

Bea was beginning to get so turned on and she really wanted to go to bed and make love with Allie but she didn't want to rush her she wanted to go at Allie's pace but this was more than what they have ever done before except for the drunken night, which they now laugh at. Bea was beginning to slow down what she was doing and she was beginning to ever so slightly move away from Allie she had moved her hand from her breast and back to Allie's hip. Allie didn't like this and said "take it off", Bea said "take what off", Allie replied "your t-shirt", Bea stalled for a moment and then she sat up and did what Allie wanted and took off her t-shirt. Bea was sitting topless and Allie was checking out her breasts with her eyes, Allie moved so she was directly in front of Bea and she took both Bea's breasts into her hands and caressed them so slowly, Bea let out a hitched moan from her throat. Allie returned the favour and took her own top off and threw it onto the floor. Bea moved closer to Allie and started to kiss her on the neck again, she was caressing Allie's skin all over with her hands. She moved back to Allie's mouth and kissed her so passionately that it took Allie's breath away. 

Allie was really turned on and she whispered to Bea "take my bra off", Bea didn't hesitate and reached around to unclasp the bra, Allie pulled the bra off and tossed it away in the direction of where her top was. Bea moved even closer to Allie and she slightly guided Allie so she was back lying on the couch, Bea took a breast in one hand and the other in her mouth and she started to caress them both. Allie moaned softly, which made Bea feel good, at least she knew Allie was enjoying what was happening. Allie couldn't contain herself anymore and said "can we move to the bedroom?", "are you sure?" Bea said with a slight stutter. "I've never been so sure in my life, take me to bed and make love to me" Allie replied. Bea kissed Allie on the lips and then took her by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to finish the chapter there, it was getting quite long and I wasn't sure if I would get it finished tonight so I thought it was as good a place as any to stop. I will update the next chapter very soon so you all don't need to wait long to see what happens between them. 
> 
> Thanks for all the great comments and the kudos.


	25. CHAPTER 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I had it ready on Tuesday evening then I managed to delete the whole thing before posting, so I had to re-write but with work this was the next chance I had.   
> I hope you enjoy and think its hot.

CHAPTER 25

Allie couldn't contain herself anymore and said "can we move to the bedroom?", "are you sure?" Bea asked with a slight stutter. "I've never been so sure in my life, take me to bed and make love to me", Allie replied. Bea kissed Allie on the lips and then took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

 

When they entered the bedroom Bea closed the door behind them. She spun Allie around and pushed her up against the door, she pressed her body against Allie's and Bea kissed Allie very passionately. Allie was moaning so lightly, Bea then moved her mouth to Allie's neck and started peppering small kisses all around Allie's neck. She was also trailing her tongue around Allie's neck, Allie put her head slightly back so Bea would have better access. Bea moved slightly down so she was kissing Allie's chest on the way to her breasts, when she reached her breasts she took one in her mouth and the other in her hand, Bea was sucking gently and flicking on the nipple, and with her other hands she was caressing the breast and slightly squeezing the nipple between her thumb and finger this made Allie get extremely turned on, Allie put her hand under Bea's chin and pulled her head up then she started kissing Bea, she pulled away so she could take one of Bea's breasts in her hand. 

Bea took Allie by the hand and led her over to the bed. The both lay down on the bed and started kissing this time as if their life's depended on it, they were both moving their hands over each others bodies not missing any area. Bea whispered to Allie, "I think we should take off our trousers", all Allie could say was "ok", they both started to take off their trousers while staring into each others eyes the whole time. 

When they had taken off their trousers they only had their pants left on, they were still lying on the bed, Allie was lying on her back so Bea moved so she was almost on top of Allie, she started to caress Allie's whole body with her hands and her tongue, Bea was kissing all over Allie's body and trailing her tongue all over Allie's skin. Allie was playing with Bea's hair and stroking her back. Bea moved her hand so it ghosted over Allie's underwear she took a sharp intake of breath which made Bea ask "are you totally sure about this as we can stop anytime you want to?", "I'm totally sure, please make love to me" Allie replied. Bea was now sure that Allie was fine with everything that had happened and that was going to happen. She moved her hand again towards Allie's underwear and put her finger under the waistband and moved her finger around it. Allie didn't flinch at all she did however start the slight moaning again, so this made Bea know that Allie was enjoying herself. 

Bea still didn't want to go too fast so she decided she would go slow and make Allie have the best orgasm she has ever had. Bea was kissing Allie on the stomach and Allie was feeling tingles all over. Bea moved down so she was kissing Allie under her belly button she moved further down so she was kissing Allie over her underwear, Allie was moaning louder and Bea moved her hand so she was stroking Allie on the inner thighs, she moved her hand so she was cupping Allie's core. Allie arched her back a little which made her pelvis move onto Bea's hand more. Bea said "I think its time we took our underwear off", "yes, go ahead" Allie replied. Allie started to take off her underwear but Bea said "hold on, please let me", Allie nodded. Bea grabbed Allie's underwear by her teeth and started to pull them down, when she reached Allie's ankle she grabbed them and pulled them off and threw them away, Allie let out a chuckle. Bea quickly pulled her own underwear off. 

Before they went any further Allie said "can I ask you something Bea", "yes of course you can" Bea replied. "Can I ask that you that you treat me the same other girl you have had and don't treat me like I'm going to break if you are too rough with me", "ok, its a deal" Bea replied nodding. She then took Allie in her arms and kissed her with so much passion, that Allie's knees began to buckle. 

Bea moved Allie so they were lying side by side, Bea was caressing Allie's stomach and then she moved her hand further down, she slightly parted Allie's legs with her hands then she cupped Allie's core. Bea was still kissing Allie and Allie was stroking Bea's back and slightly digging in her nails. Bea was slightly rubbing Allie's clit, Allie's breathing began to change slightly so it was faster than usual, Bea moved away from Allie's mouth and started kissing all the way down Allie's body so slowly until she reached Allie's belly button. She then moved quickly so she was sucking on Allie's clit while her hand was circling Allie's folds. She could feel that Allie was so wet, she slowly slipped a finger inside Allie while she was still sucking on Allie's clit. She moved her finger in and out very slowly as she listened contently to Allie's breathing which was getting more erratic and faster at the same time Allie was letting out small moans. Bea was determined this was going to be good for Allie, Bea took out her finger and within seconds she put two fingers into Allie, and started to push them in and out starting slowly but then gradually getting faster when she felt Allie's walls get tighter. Bea started to suck harder and faster on Allie's clit whilst she was plunging her two fingers in and out, she could tell that Allie was almost there so she kept doing what she was doing waiting on Allie's orgasm to start. It didn't take long before Allie's breathing got very heavy, she then started to say "more, more", Bea took this to mean she wanted another finger in so she quickly pulled out her two fingers and quickly put three fingers in, and she plunged them in and out. Almost instantly Allie's orgasm started, Bea could feel her walls contract into her fingers, Allie arched her back so Bea's fingers could get deeper inside, Allie was gasping and saying "oh my god, oh my god", this spurred Bea on more, she moved her fingers in and out faster so she could drag the orgasm out as long as she possible could. 

Allie's breathing began to slow down so Bea took her fingers from inside Allie and moved her body so she was lying beside her. Allie's eyes were closed but when Bea kissed her she opened them, Bea asked "are you ok?", "I'm more than ok, that was amazing", Allie replied. "I'm so glad", Bea said. They lay together for a while before Allie asked with a chuckle in her voice "is that all your moves?", "you cheeky bugger, no of course not but we can try them another time", Bea said. "id really like it if you showed me another of your moves tonight" Allie said to Bea with a wink. "Oh so you are a nymphomaniac now are you?", Bea asked hopefully with a returning wink. 

They lay and cuddles for a while before Bea excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was away for longer than Allie expected and when she returned Allie was wondering what Bea had been doing. But it didn't take long for her to find out. Bea got back into bed and kissed Allie and said "come with me", "where are we going" Allie asked. "Wait and see" Bea replied, she took Allie by the hand and led her through the apartment to the kitchen and then into the small room where Bea used to do her washings. Allie was puzzled so she asked "why are we in here", "get on", Bea said. "What are you talking about", Allie asked, "shh" Bea said, "just get on the tumble dryer", Allie did what she was told, she realised then that the tumble dryer was on and working, this must have been what Bea was doing when she excused herself for the bathroom. Allie was sitting on the tumble dryer it was vibrating violently underneath her. Bea stood in front of Allie and parted her legs and said "enjoy", she kissed Allie with passion and then she moved herself down so she was sucking on Allie's clit, Allie tilted herself back and went with what Bea was doing. Bea put her hand down ready to enter Allie when she was ready, it wasn't long before Allie was wet with desire, Bea entered one finger into Allie and pushed it in and out, Allie was moaning loudly and was moving her hips in the same motion as Bea was. "More" Allie said, so Bea took out her one finger and pushed three fingers in, and moved them faster as she began to feel Allie's walls contract. The movement of the tumble dryer made Allie's orgasm last an incredible amount of time. When she was finally finished she grabbed Bea and said "ok so you do have moves", Bea just laughed and said "yes I do". Allie's legs were like Jelly so Bea grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder and took her back to bed. They lay in each others arms and they both fell asleep.


	26. CHAPTER 26

CHAPTER 26

Allie was the first to wake, immediately she remembered what had happened last night between her and Bea, a massive smile started to come on her face when she was remembering the orgasms she had. She looked over to Bea who was still sleeping, she gazed at her naked body which was only partly covered by the bed sheet. She then realised how much she was in love with the red head. She hadn't even loved her husband the way she loves Bea. 

Allie lay for a while just looking at Bea, she really wanted to return the favour to Bea and make love to her, but she was a bit scared. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to make Bea feel good. It was still early but she decided that there was no better time like the present. Allie moved a bit closer to Bea and kissed her on the lips, Bea didn't stir, so Allie kissed Bea a bit harder, this time Bea stirred. "Morning babe" Bea said, Allie kissed Bea again and she kissed Allie back with passion. "Can I...", Allie started to say and then stopped, "can you what babe?" Bea asked. "What you did to me last night, could I try it on you?" Allie asked. "You know you don't need to do anything until you are ready to" Bea stated, "I know" Allie said "but I really want to try" Allie added. "Well only if you feel like you are ready" Bea said, "yes, I am" Allie replied. 

They both lay holding each other for a while before Allie moved so she was slightly lying on top of Bea, she started to kiss Bea on the lips and then she moved slowly so she was kissing Bea on the neck. Allie slightly moved Bea's head so she could get better access to more of her neck as she didn't want to miss kissing any of Bea's skin. She spent a few minutes kissing all around Bea's neck, Allie was still a bit scared but she decided to start to head down Bea's body. She moved down to Bea's chest area and then moved her hand so it was cupping Bea's breast, she was slightly massaging it in her hand and took the nipple in between her finger and thumb and slightly squeezed it, she was trying to remember what Bea had did to her as she wanted to do the same to Bea as she had no other knowledge of making love with a woman except what Bea had did to her last night. 

Allie's hands were all over Bea's body, Bea was starting to touch Allie's body also. Allie took Bea's hands and said "no Bea, I want you to relax and let me make you feel good", "ok" Bea said and she moved her hands on to the bed beside her. Allie continued to kiss Bea's body around her chest, she took a breast into her hand again and then she took the other into her mouth, she started to flick Bea's nipple with her tongue, remembering that Bea had did this to her, this was the first time she heard Bea make a sound as she let out a low moan so she flicked the nipple more with her tongue. This spurred Allie on more as she knew Bea was enjoying her touch. 

Allie moved a little further down to Bea's stomach and peppered kisses all around her belly button, this made Bea's stomach tingle and jump a little. Allie was ready to go further down so she moved her hand down on to Bea's thigh and she started to stroke it up and down. Bea slightly opened her legs so Allie could get access but Allie just kept stroking Bea's thigh for a while, which made Bea think she was stalling a bit. Allie was just plucking up the courage to actually do what she wanted to, to Bea. In a wave of courage she eventually moved her hand towards Bea's core and at the same time she kissed Bea like it was the end of the world. Bea put her hand in Allie's hair and her other hand was grabbing the bed sheets. 

Allie's fingers were stroking Bea's folds and Bea was slightly moaning again, this spurred Allie on again, she knew Bea was ready as she was so wet. So she moved her hand and put one finger inside Bea, it felt amazing to Allie as it was so hot and so wet and it was then she realised that it was her that had made Bea that way. Allie was pushing her finger in and out very slowly at first as she didn't want it to be over too quickly for Bea, she looked at Bea and saw she had her eyes closed and was gripping the bed sheet tightly. Allie moved her head further to Bea's but still kept her finger plunging in and out. Allie asked Bea "more fingers?", "oh god yes" Bea replied, "fast or slow?" Allie asked, "fast please" Bea replied. Allie did what Bea wanted, she took out the one finger and put two in and plunged them in and out for a minute before she took them both out and put three fingers in. She kissed Bea on the lips and then she moved slightly down so she could get all of her three fingers fully inside Bea, she then began to move them in and out slightly faster and then she got faster, when she was really plunging in and out she moved her thumb so it pressed Bea's clit at the same time. Allie looked at Bea's face and she could tell that Bea was enjoying herself, she kept plunging her fingers in and out and she was beginning to feel Bea's walls tighten, Allie moved so she could take Bea's nipple into her mouth and flicked the nipple with her tongue, and she kept up the relentless plunging her fingers in and out until Bea's breathing changed and she started to pant slightly and Bea called out "fuck Allie, that feels amazing", at this time Allie felt Bea's walls contract and she knew Bea's was cumming. She kept the movement going even though her arm was aching. She didn't want to stop until she knew Bea's orgasm was over. 

Bea's breathing was beginning to get back to normal when Allie asked "was that ok?" "are you fucking kidding me, that was amazing babe" Bea replied. A small tear fell down Allie's face when Bea said that. She was so glad that she had managed to make Bea feel good. "I'm sorry, that I couldn't put my mouth down there though" Allie said, "what" Bea replied, "you don't need to do that if you don't want to" Bea stated, "but I do want to but I'm just not sure I know how" Allie said, "listen babe, what you just did was amazing, so don't worry about what you can or cant do, we will work through it together" Bea said, "thanks for being so understanding" Allie said. They cuddled for a while before Bea started to kiss Allie, and then she said "your turn". She told Allie to lie down and she started to kiss Allie all over. Bea moved her hands on to Allie's breasts and then down on to her thighs, she stroked the inside of Allie's thighs and then she moved right down so she was sitting in front of Allie. Bea lifted Allie's legs and put them on her shoulders and she put her full face in between Allie's legs. She felt straight away that Allie was soaking wet so she started to trail her tongue around Allie's folds and she put her tongue fully inside Allie, she heard Allie let a low moan go from her mouth. Bea flicked her tongue all around Allie's core and settled on Allie's clit. Bea was relentless with the sucking and the flicking with her tongue so it didn't take long for Allie to say "oh my god", at this point Bea knew Allie was close so she put her tongue fully inside Allie again and then quickly moved back to her clit, and then she knew Allie's orgasm had started so she kept on sucking on her clit until she knew Allie's orgasm had finished. 

When she knew Allie had calmed down she moved back up and kissed Allie on the lips and then she told her she loved her, Allie told her that she loved her back and then they took each other in their arms and dozed off again. It wasn't long before they both woke up, and Bea asked if Allie wanted some breakfast and she said yes that she was really quite hungry after all the orgasms she had. Bea chuckled and said why don't we get dressed and head out for some breakfast. They both had a quick shower and headed out for some food. It didn't take long for them to get themselves worked up again and they headed back rather quickly and headed straight to bed for round two.


	27. CHAPTER 27

CHAPTER 27

It was late morning before they both woke up, Allie then moved herself closer to Bea and put her arms around her and they lay cuddling for a while before a small rumble was heard coming from Bea's stomach. They both had a chuckle and decided that they were both quite hungry from last nights antics in bed. They decided to have a shower and then go to Bea's bar and have some lunch, then Bea would stay at the bar and do some paperwork that she had been putting off for a few days. 

After they had lunch Allie decided she was going to head back to the apartment, she had a few things she wanted to do so she kissed Bea goodbye and headed off. Bea said she would text Allie when she was heading home. 

Allie took a cab back to the apartment as Bea had taken the car to the bar and Allie decided to leave it with Bea to get back home with later on. Allie grabbed her car and headed out to the supermarket for some shopping before heading back home again, she wanted to make Bea a nice meal later.

Allie wanted to try and call her boys to see if they would talk to her, she hadn't heard from them since the night she told them about her and Bea. She tried Joey first but the phone just rang out so she left a small message just saying it was mum and to please give her a call back. She then called Ben and he answered straight away, she was quite surprised when he did that she kind of was silent for a moment before she said "hello", "hi mum" Ben replied. Allie started to get a tear in her eyes as she didn't think she would get any reply from either of them. They spoke for over an hour about her and Bea and how well she is treated by her, Ben admitted it was a shock to hear his mum was now with a woman after being with dad for so long. Allie also admitting that it wasn't something she set out to do that it just happened. Ben told his mum that he didn't have a problem with her being with a woman as long as she was happy, which she was he then promised his mum he would do his best to try and talk his brother around and he told her to keep her fingers crossed as she knew what his brother was like but he would try anyway. Ben said his goodbyes and promised he would call his mum later in the week. 

Allie sank into the couch after she hung up, she was so pleased that Ben was trying to help her out, but Ben was right Joey was stubborn like his dad. Allie had a little cry and then went into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She made some tea and decided to sit on the balcony and read a book. It was a few hours before Bea text to say she was heading home, the text actually woke Allie up, she had dozed off and had dropped her book she was reading. 

Allie made her way to the kitchen to make a start on dinner, she had bought that much food that she had no idea what she actually wanted to make, she stood standing in front of the fridge for a few minutes before shutting it and walking away. A few minutes later she opened the fridge again and took out the minced beef and decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. Dinner was almost ready when Bea arrived home, Allie poured two glasses of wine and put them on the table, Bea came straight in to the kitchen and gave Allie a very meaningful kiss on the lips. Allie said "sit at the table and enjoy your wine, dinner will only be a few minutes", just before she served the dinner Allie told Bea that she had spoken to Ben and he was going to try and speak to his brother and try and talk him around. Bea was glad for Allie as she knew it had been playing on her mind.

Whilst they were eating dinner Bea asked Allie how about having a dinner party here at the apartment for your birthday. Allie didn't really want to do anything for her birthday but Bea said there was no way that she was letting Allie's birthday go by without celebrating it. So Allie finally agreed, anyway Bea said, I've already hired one of the chefs from the bar to come and do the food for us. Bea told Allie she could invite her friends and the boys if they would come and she has already invited Franky and Bridget and Jackie who runs the bar for her, so it was all sorted for the Saturday after next. Allie didn't think for one second that her boys would come, it was all down to how Ben was able to talk Joey around but she didn't hold out much hope. 

After dinner they both decided to have another glass of wine and then watch a film, they both got comfy on the couch with Allie sitting up and Bea half lying on the couch and half lying on Allie. It wasn't long before Allie heard slightly louder breathing coming from Bea and she realised she had fallen asleep, Allie decided to finish watching the film before she woke Bea up, as she knew she had been working hard at the bar most of the day. 

Bea actually woke up when the end credits came up so Allie said to go to bed and she was going to stay up for a while before heading to bed as she wanted to try and read her book that she was reading earlier, but she ended up in bed not long after as she really couldn't concentrate on it as she was thinking about her boys. When she got into bed she felt Bea migrate over to her and put her arms around her. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

When they got out of bed Bea told Allie she didn't need to go into the bar today so she was going to head out for some shopping but told Allie she didn't need to go with her, which made Allie suspicious, Bea then having to say "i'm going out to buy your birthday present, ok". Allie then asking "is my party not my present?", "no its not" Bea replied with before kissing Allie goodbye and heading off. Bea had absolutely no idea what she was going to buy Allie so she started at one end of the shopping centre and looked in every shop window hoping for inspiration. 

While Bea was out shopping Allie decided to give Ben a call again inviting him to the dinner party and telling him she hoped he would be able to talk his brother into comings and celebrating their mums birthday, he said he would try but if he couldn't he would like to come without his brother. Allie told him that would be fantastic as she would really love to see him again before he headed back to university. 

Bea was struggling, she had managed to buy Allie some small gifts but she wanted a spectacular gift but as of yet had not managed to find it. Bea hated shopping so after 3 hours she decided to call it a day, she stopped at the bar on the way home to store the gifts as she didn't want Allie to find them in the apartment. 

When Bea got home Allie was looking for the bags that Bea should have, and she had a puzzled look when Bea arrived home without any, Bea knew straight away that this was why Allie had the look, but all Bea said was "did you actually think I would bring your presents home for you to find? anyway I took them to the bar out of the way for now", "ok" Allie said disappointed as she was looking forward to having a roam around Bea's apartment trying to find them. Allie then told Bea that she had spoken to Ben and he said he would come to the dinner party and he would do his best to bring his brother along too. Bea just hoped Allie wouldn't be too disappointed if he wasn't able to talk him around.

Bea hadn't had much to eat so she was quite hungry, so she decided she would call out for some pizza so they didn't need to cook, Allie agreeing with the not having to cook. When the pizza arrived they decided to try and spend some time together as Bea had fallen asleep the night before and she hadn't saw much of Allie in the past two days with working in the bar and with being out shopping, it was not since they had spent the fantastic time in bed together, which was the last time they had really spent some time together. 

Bea decided that after eating the pizza she would take Allie to bed and show her some more of her moves.


	28. CHAPTER 28

CHAPTER 28

Allie was the first to wake, she decided to make Bea breakfast in bed, she headed to the kitchen and make scrambled eggs and toast and coffee, she also poured a glass of orange for both of them. She took the breakfast for both of them on a tray to the bedroom. She laid it on the drawers and then she gave Bea a light kiss on the cheek, Bea didn't stir so she moved to her lips and she ran her tongue over Bea's bottom lip which made Bea wake up immediately. "Morning baby" Bea said giving Allie a kiss on the lips, "I've made breakfast in bed for us, so sit up" Allie said reaching for Bea's t-shirt which was still lying on the floor were she threw it last night. "Thanks baby" Bea said putting the first piece of toast in her mouth. "Do you have anything on today" Allie asked, Bea replying with "yes, I have a few bits of paperwork to do in the bar but it wont take me long maybe just a few hours and then we could go to the beach if you fancy it?" "yes, the beach would be great" Allie replied. Bea didn't really have any paperwork to do, she actually had to go to the shopping centre to pick up Allie's special birthday gift but didn't want Allie to know. 

Allie decided to do some sunbathing on the balcony whilst Bea was away, she poured herself some iced tea and grabbed her Kindle and sat down on the chair. It didn't take long for her to decide she needed her sunglasses and grabbed another iced tea whilst she was up as the other one was so refreshing. 

Bea had told her staff at the bar if Allie called looking for her, to say she was in the bathroom and she would call her back, she didn't want Allie to get suspicious if the staff said Bea wasn't there. 

Bea was in the shopping centre so she went straight to the shop that she had bought Allie's gift from, she was getting a slight modification to it so she had to wait a few days for it to be ready. She had gotten a call yesterday to say it was ready. She handed over the receipt at the counter and the assistant went into the back room to retrieve the item. When she brought it out the assistant opened it to show Bea and it was absolutely beautiful, she just hoped Allie would love it, as it had cost a lot of money but Bea didn't mind the money as she was head over heels in love with Allie and she wanted her to know how much. She couldn't wait to see the look on Allie's face when she opened the box. After Bea left the shop she went to a gift wrapping shop and picked up some different sized boxes and some gift wrap and bows. She also picked up a birthday card, she then went to a florist as she wanted roses to be delivered on Allie's birthday, she knew that Allie loved red roses so she paid for 39 red roses, one for every year Allie had been on the planet. She had asked for them to be specifically delivered at 11.03am the exact time Allie was born, it cost double for the delivery for that specific time but Bea didn't care. It was important to Bea that Allie got them at that time. 

After Bea left the shopping centre she headed straight to the bar to store Allie's presents, she put Allie's special gift in the safe as it was too expensive just to put in the drawer of her desk where the other gifts were. She then headed to the kitchen to talk to the chef who was going to work at Allie's dinner party to discuss the menu with him. Between them they decided on fillet steaks which he was going to BBQ in the balcony, he was also going to sear some scallops there too. He was also going to put some foil around some potatoes and bake them on the BBQ with the other things, Bea wanted some salad and a nice cheesecake for dessert. She also asked if he could do something in case any of Allie's friends were vegetarian and he said he would make a nut roast. She asked how much he would need and he came up with an approximate amount so she handed him the cash and gave him her address. He asked what time Bea wanted dinner to be at and she said about 6.30pm - 7.00pm so he said he would be there about 5.00pm as he would need to get the BBQ going and get the potatoes started. Bea said that was fine and said she would see him later.

Bea headed home via the supermarket as she wanted to get some alcohol for the party, she grabbed 6 bottles each of white wine, rose wine and red wine, she also grabbed some vodka and some gin. She would pick up some more later as there was still a week until the party. 

Bea was outside her apartment and she had a lot of bags so she gave Allie a call to see if she would come out and help her with the bags. When Allie came out Bea grabbed her and gave her a long slow kiss before the carried the bags into the apartment. "Did you buy all the alcohol from the shop" Allie asked with a smirk on her face, "well we don't want to run out when your friends are here do we?" Bea replied. "No I suppose we don't" Allie stated. They carried the bags into the kitchen and put the bottles in the cupboard deciding that they don't need the wine in the fridge until the evening before the party. 

Bea had a quick shower then they headed for the beach where they stayed until they were both hungry, so they headed for a Chinese restaurant for dinner, afterwards they headed back to the apartment. 

The next week passed very fast with not much happening.

It was now the morning of the party and Allie's birthday, Bea wanted wake up early to give Allie a fantastic orgasm on her birthday which she did, she then told Allie not to move from bed as she was going to make her breakfast. Allie waited patiently on Bea coming back from the kitchen, when a beep came from her phone, it was Ben wishing his mum a happy birthday, Allie replied thanks and he then replied see you later. Bea came back to the bedroom with breakfast for them. When they had finished breakfast they headed for the living area and Bea gave Allie her presents, but not the expensive one as she wanted to keep that until later. Allie opened the first gift, it was a lovely silk scarf, Bea knew Allie loved scarfs, the next gift was some scented candles and the last one was a lovely dress that Allie had seen whilst they were both together shopping. Bea told Allie there was three more gifts but she would get them later. "You didn't need to get me anything the party was enough" Allie said, "yes I did, I love you so much Allie" Bea said kissing Allie slowly on the lips.

They were relaxing with each other on the couch with each other when there was a knock on the door, "Allie can you get that" Bea asked knowing it was going to be Allie's flowers. Which were on time exactly. When Allie answered the door she was met with the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen. When she brought them in she sat down and Bea said "read the card", Allie read the card it said, thirty nine roses for my baby who was born at 11.03am on this day, thirty nine years ago, love Bea x. Allie burst out crying straight away and tried to say "thank you" but Bea couldn't understand what she was trying to say because of the tears. "I hope you like them" Bea said, "I love them" Allie replied after she had managed to stem the tears. "So you have two more to go and you really will get them later on" Bea said. Allie wondered what else Bea would have gotten for her.

"how do you fancy going out a walk?" Bea asked, "yes that would be nice" Allie said, thank god Bea thought as she had given Jackie a set of keys and she was going to come in a decorate the apartment if Bea had managed to get Allie to go out with her. They both got ready and headed out, Bea text Jackie and told her the apartment was free and they would be away for a couple of hours.

Jackie decorated the apartment with the things that Bea had left for her, she also picked up the balloons that Bea had ordered too.

Bea and Allie had a nice walk and headed back to the apartment, Allie got a shock when they went in as the living area and dining area had both been decorated for her birthday, her roses had also been put into vases. Bea winked at Allie when she asked how she had managed to do it all. 

It was now late afternoon and they had been sunbathing on the balcony for a while before Bea said "my chef will be here about 5.00pm which isn't that far away to set up, so we should be thinking about starting to get ready". "I will go for a shower first" Allie said, "cool" Bea said. Whilst Allie was in the shower the chef Brian arrived, Bea gave him some help to bring all the food and stuff in from his car. She showed him the kitchen and the dining room and where the balcony was. He decided to get the BBQ going first before her did his prep for everything else. 

Bea went to see how Allie was doing getting ready, Allie was drying her hair so Bea just stood and watched for a few moments at the beautiful woman who she was in love with. She had never felt like this before, and she hoped that it would last forever. Allie spotted her a few minutes later and Bea went over and gave her a kiss, telling her that Brian the chef was there and he was setting up. Bea had a quick shower and got dressed quickly as the guests would be here soon. Allie was taking a little longer to get ready as she wanted to look her best for Bea.

Franky and Bridget were the first ones to arrive, Bea answered the door and took them to the living area and got them both a glass of wine. There are chairs out on the balcony if you fancy sitting out there, but it is a bit smoky with the BBQ being out there. They decided to stay in doors until the BBQ was finished with. The next to arrive was Allie's friends, Karen, Mel and Joanne. Bea took them into the living area and introduced them to Franky and Bridget, Bea then got them a drink. She also poured herself one, she then went to see how Allie was getting on. She took a glass of wine with her and she was stopped in her tracks when she saw how beautiful Allie looked. Bea tried to speak but her mouth opened but no words came out, all she could think was there are no words to describe how Allie looked, she was breath taking. 

Allie was ready to go out and see her guests, so Bea took Allie's hand and they walked out together. When she arrived at the living area everyone shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY", thank you was all she could say. Allie was still waiting for Ben to show up hoping he would have Joey with him. There was a chap on the door and Bea answered it, it was Ben "you must be Bea, I'm Ben pleased to meet you", "pleased to meet you too" Bea said before asking "how did you get on trying to get Joey to come?", "he wouldn't come, I tried but he wouldn't". "Ok" Bea said. She then led him to the living area, and Allie grabbed him straight away for a cuddle and he said "mum I'm so sorry, I couldn't get Joey to come", "its ok she said, you are here". He handed over a card and some flowers and then Allie introduced him to Bea, Ben said "we already met at the door, but I'm pleased to meet the woman who has stolen my mums heart", Allie then introduced him to Franky and Bridget. He already knew Allie's friends so they just said hi to him.

Brian told everyone to head into the dining area as he was going to make the steaks, he asked everyone how they wanted them done and said they wont be too long. Bea filled everyone's glasses and then put two bottles of wine on the table so she wouldn't need to keep going to the kitchen to fill them up. It wasn't long before Brian brought in the perfectly cooked steaks and scallops and put them on to the plates, the potatoes other vegetables and salad were brought a minute later and everyone tucked in. They all finished their main course and Bea topped everyone's glasses up as she wanted to make a toast. Bea stood up and said "To Allie, I hope you have had a great birthday, and I love you and hope you have many more, happy birthday", they then all sang happy birthday to Allie. Brian then brought out the cheesecake and cut everyone a slice. He went back into the kitchen to tidy up. Bea left the table for a minute to give Brian his wages for the night and asked if he wanted to stay for a few drinks but he said he had his car and didn't want to take the chance. Bea showed him to the door thanked him for his good work and he left. 

After they finished their dessert Bea asked them into the living area as she wanted to give Allie her two remaining gifts. Everyone sat down and Bea brought out one very large box and a smallish envelope. She sat them on Allie's lap and told her to open them. Allie started to open the large box, it was very light. She opened it and it had tissue paper and another smaller box in it. So she open the smaller box which also had tissue paper and a smaller box in it. This happened five times until she got to a small box about five inches wide, she opened it and saw the words Cartier, she heard a oooohhh coming from beside her. She opened the small box and it was a gold watch with diamonds encrusted on the face and hands. A small tear dropped from her eye and she said "Bea I cant, this must have cost a fortune", Bea moved so she was beside her and said "baby you are worth it". "Thank you, thank you, Allie said. Then she noticed what it said inscribed inside, it simply said, I love you.

Allie was speechless, everyone had a look at the watch and said it was amazing. Allie put it on and it fit her wrist perfectly. She then picked up the envelope and she opened it, it was a small postcard of the Eiffel tower, she didn't understand what it meant at first. Bea just said "we will be there soon", "no way" Allie said, she stood up and grabbed Bea and kissed and cuddled her she couldn't believe the gifts she had just gotten from Bea. 

It was already getting towards 10pm so Bea said "come on this is a party lets get drunk", she filled everyone's glasses and they all headed to the balcony to have some fun. Allie took Bea by the hand and took her away, "I just want to say thanks for the gifts, they were way too much" Allie said, "nothing is way to my for my girl" Bea replied. They went back out to the balcony and then there was a knock on the door, Ben said "I will get it", a minute later Ben came out to the balcony and then behind him was Joey. "Mum, I'm sorry" he said, Allie spun around and gave him a cuddle. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I was just shocked, I'm sorry mum", "its fine you are here now, lets get you a drink". It was the perfect end to a perfect day for Allie, having everyone she loved in the one room altogether.


	29. CHAPTER 29

CHAPTER 29

Allie's party went on till the wee small hours and then gradually everyone left. The last to leave was Allie's boys, they wanted to stay with their mother as long as possible as they were leaving the day after next to go back to university. Allie was so glad that Joey had changed his mind and came around to the fact that his mother was now with a woman. Joey was always the most dominant of the twins and even when he was a young boy it was hard to get him to do something he didn't want to do. The boys were at the door ready to leave, Allie hoped that they would catch up even for an hour before they left for university either tomorrow evening or for lunch on the day they leave. They both promised they would text their mum and let them know if they were free to catch up.

After everyone left Allie started to pick up the plates and the glasses and started to tidy up, Bea grabbed her by the arm and placed a very passionate kiss on to Allie's lips and then she said "we can do this tomorrow, I think we should go to bed" with a wink, Allie agreed and Bea took her by the hands and lead Allie to the bedroom, they stopped a few times for a few more kisses and to discard some clothing. When they reached the bedroom they were both only in their underwear. Most of their clothes were lying on the way to the bedroom. they entered the bedroom and closed the door, Bea gently pushed Allie up against the door and started kissing her all over her neck and chest. Allie flipped Bea around so it was her up against the door and she whispered "its your turn, its been my turn all day so I want to show you how grateful I am for what you have done for me today", all Bea could say was "go ahead baby". Allie started to kiss Bea around her neck, she knew Bea loved this as she had told her previously, and Allie knew there was a special spot just below Bea's ear that made her legs tingle when she kissed it, she headed straight for it and trailed her tongue along the spot whilst kissing it.

She could feel Bea melt into her arms and she dragged Bea over to the bed and pushed her down onto it and then she moved so she was on top of Bea she told Bea to relax as she was trying to drag her arms all over Allie's body, Allie took Bea's hands and put them over her head and told her to leave them there but Bea was finding it hard not to touch Allie. Allie got up off the bed and walked to the drawers and grabbed two scarfs, she went back to the bed and she loosened Bea's bra and took it off, she then took the scarfs and tied them around Bea's wrists and then tied them on to the back of the bed, Allie then whispered to Bea "is this ok?", Bea was quite taken aback with what Allie had just done but she said "yes baby". Allie kissed Bea and then trailed her tongue down to her chest and she took one of Bea's nipples in her mouth and she flicked it with her tongue, she then took the other between her finger and thumb and started to slightly squeeze it and play with it. Bea's breathing was beginning to change so Allie moved further down, she continued further down Bea's body trailing her tongue all over, she could feel Bea's body twitching when she reached sensitive parts. When she reached Bea's inner thighs she could feel that Bea was so wet so she moved her hand so it was cupping Bea's core. She moved her fingers and started to massage Bea's wet folds and lips, she knew Bea was ready for her and she entered a finger into Bea and pushed it in and out so slowly as she wanted Bea to feel a prolonged amount of pleasure. Allie was still kissing Bea's body at the same time, she knew Bea was enjoying what she was doing as she had arched her back and was making some moaning noises. Allie asked Bea "what do you want me to do?", all she could say was "more", Allie then took out her one finger and then put in two fingers, she pushed them in and out so Bea could get used to the width of her fingers, it didn't take long for this to happen as Bea was so wet and turned on, Allie continued to push in and out Bea, and she was also massaging Bea clit with her thumb at the same time. Allie knew Bea was close to orgasm as she could feel Bea's walls beginning to contract against her fingers. She asked Bea again "what do you want me to do?", Bea was almost gone by now and all she could say was "suck me hard", Allie was a bit worried by this, she wanted to do what Bea had asked but she had never went down on Bea yet and was scared in case she did it wrong. Allie decided it was now or never so she moved her head down so she was directly in front of Bea and then she went for it. She continued to push her fingers in and out but she also started to massage Bea's clit with her tongue, she knew she must have been doing it well as Bea was making all sorts of moaning noises and saying "oh fuck, oh fuck", this spurred Allie on and her tongue was moving in time to Bea's hips it didn't take long for Allie to know Bea's orgasm was ripping through her. Bea was saying "please don't stop, I'm cumming", Allie was so into making sure that Bea's orgasm was going to be good that she hadn't realised that one of Bea hands had came loose and had started to stroke her hair. Bea reached over and loosened her other hand, when her orgasm was finished Allie took her fingers out and flopped onto the bed Bea grabbed her and moved down and took Allie's clit into her mouth she started to suck and lick all around Allie's folds, Bea put her tongue inside Allie and pushed it in and out a few times before she settled on Allie's clit again. Allie was really turned on so it didn't take long for Allie's orgasm to make her hips twitch. Bea was relentless on Allie's clit and Bea did not stop until she knew she had managed to draw every last part of the orgasm from Allie. After Allie's orgasm had finished they both flopped onto the bed utterly exhausted. They fell asleep in each others arms. 

It was well after lunch time before they woke up, still in each others arms. They decided to just lie in each others arms for a while before getting up. None of them said anything until Allie said "I love you so much and thank you for making my birthday so special, I am totally in love with my watch and I cant believe we are going to Paris", Bea replied "I love you too baby, and you are totally worth it". Allie moved so she could give Bea a kiss on the lips. 

The only reason they got out of bed was because there was a rumble coming from Allie's stomach, they headed for the kitchen and Bea made them both a sandwich and some iced tea. They took them out to the balcony and ate them there as it was a glorious day. Neither of them had anything to do so they decided to have a lazy day just lounging around the apartment. Bea went inside and put some music on and they sat out in the balcony and sunbathed. 

Bea said "why don't you take the boys to the bar tonight for dinner if they are free and I will get the chef to take care of you all", "that's a nice idea" Allie said, she then added "I will phone the boys and see if they are free", she got up and went to get her phone she made the two phone calls, and it was settled, she would meet the boys at Bea's bar at 7.30pm later that day. Bea deciding that when Allie was there she may as well go in and catch up with some paperwork. 

Bea had called ahead to Jackie and asked her to make up a nice table in the back out of the way of the bar and to have someone to tend to their table, Jackie saying she might need to get in another member of staff and Bea saying that was fine with her as she wanted it to be special for Allie and her boys. 

They both had a shower and got ready to head to the bar, Bea decided to drive so Allie could have a few glasses of wine, Allie wasn't sure if she could drink considering how much she drank last night but said "ok" anyway. When they reached the bar, Jackie took Allie to the special table she had made up and got her a glass of wine, it was only a few minutes before the boys entered the bar. Jackie said hi and took them into the back, she said Lauren would look after them and whatever they wanted she would get for them, she gave them some menus and said have a look at the starters and Lauren will get them for you. Lauren asked the boys what they wanted to drink and they both had beers. Ben asked "where's Bea?", Allie replied "this is her bar and she is catching up with some paperwork while we are having dinner, it was her idea and she has set this up for us", Joey said "well you know what mum, I think she should be here with us", Allie was a bit taken aback that Joey was wanting Bea there with them so she went to Bea office and said "hi babe, Joey wants you to come and join us for dinner", "really" Bea asked, "well that's what he said", "ok then" Bea said and took Allie's hand and went to where the table had been set up.

Joey said "thanks for joining us, this was really nice of you to do this for us", Bea said "it wasn't a problem, it was a perk of owning the place" They all had a small chuckle. Lauren asked if they were ready to order the starters and they all ordered something light so they could have a big main course. Lauren brought some more beers for the boys and Bea ordered one too and said we will get a cab home and get the car later. Allie agreed, and ordered another glass of wine. 

They were all having a great time, Bea excused herself to go to the toilet and when she walked out the door to go back to the table Joey was waiting on her, he asked if he could talk to her for a moment and Bea said yes of course, he said "I'm sorry for acting like a brat, I was worried for my mum when I found out she was with a woman, but what you did for her for her birthday I've realised that you actually do love her and I'm so glad she has finally found somebody who will love her and take care of her, I didn't realise how bad it was for her with dad, but I know now that she only stayed with him for so long for me and Ben. I hope you will take care of her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated", "you know I will, Joey I'm totally in love with her and I would never hurt her", "thank you" joey said, "we better get back or they will wonder where we are" he added, "yes you are right" Bea said. They both headed back to the table, Allie gave Bea a little worried look as they were coming back at the same time, but Bea put her thumb up telling her everything was ok. Bea sat back down and Allie gave Bea a kiss on the cheek.


	30. CHAPTER 30

CHAPTER 30

The dinner at the bar went very well, they all had a great time, even Joey, it did take him a while to come to terms with his mum being with a woman, but after seeing what Bea did for his mum for her birthday he realised that Bea was really good for his mum. He was really glad his mum had found Bea, as she had went through a lot with their dad, more than what he had imagined. 

They ordered their main courses and it didn't take long for Lauren to bring them to the table, they all had ordered the steaks, the twins ordering the biggest steaks on the menu, but Bea didn't mind as long as they were happy, and the most important thing was that Allie was happy, and by the look on her face that her boys were enjoying her and her girlfriends company she was sure that Allie was happy. It was the happiest that she thought Allie had ever been.

When they finished their steaks, Lauren took all the plates away and Allie wasn't sure that she could have a desert but the twins had already picked theirs out so Bea went along with them but just ordered ice cream. The twins both ordered chocolate brownie with ice cream, it was only a minute or two before Lauren brought them out, she put them in front of the twins and winked at Bea to tell her it was an extra large portion of brownie. Bea ordered another bottle of wine and some beers from the twins, and after the dessert was finished they all sat and talked for a while.

It was just before midnight when they all left the bar, Allie was quite upset when she was saying goodbye to the twins as she knew it would be a few months before she saw them again as they had to go back to university. But at least she was glad that they were fine with her new lifestyle choice. Bea handed the twins some cash for them to get a cab home and her and Allie got a cab home back to their apartment. 

When they got home Allie couldn't stop talking about the twins being finally good with her and Bea, she was so glad as she knew it was a big step for them as it was a major thing that Allie wasn't with their dad anymore. She had always tried to keep the problems between her and her ex private and away from the twins, she had obviously succeeded as they were surprised when they found out their mum and dad had divorced.

Allie decided she didn't want the night to end so she grabbed another bottle of wine from the fridge and poured her and Bea a glass before she put on some music, she turned it up loud and started to have a dance around the living area. Bea decided to sit and watch Allie dancing around, it didn't take long for Allie to grab Bea and make her have a dance with her. They were both dancing and having a laugh when Allie whispered into Bea's ear and said "hey baby, make love to me", Bea grabbed Allie and put her over her shoulder in a fireman's lift and took her to the bedroom. Bea dropped Allie on the bed and she straddled her and started to kiss her on the lips and around her neck. Allie gave out a few light moans, as Bea was kissing all around her neck, Bea had sat Allie up and took off her clothes and lay her back down again. It didn't take long for Allie to start to breathe differently but it wasn't the way Bea had imagined, Allie had fallen asleep. Bea stopped kissing Allie and moved her to her side of the bed, she went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and she put one of them next to Allie on the drawers. Bea then returned to bed and fell asleep, almost straight away. 

Bea was woke up by a noise that she didn't recognise, so she reached out and felt that Allie's side of the bed was empty, so Bea sat up and then she realised that the noise was Allie being sick, so she got up and went to see how Allie wad doing. When Bea entered the bathroom she saw Allie sat on the floor and bent over the toilet, she was being sick and Bea decided to sit next to Allie and ask how she was, "not good" Allie said. Bea put her arm around Allie and asked "do you need anything", "just some water" Allie replied, Bea got up and grabbed Allie another bottle of water, which she took a sip of before getting up and sitting upright on the floor next to the toilet. "My head hurts" Allie said, "yip, two bottles of wine will do that" Bea replied, "are you ready to go back to bed yet?" Bea added, "yes, I think so" Allie said. Allie tried to get up but her leg gave way and Bea had to catch her, "sorry" Allie said, "you don't need to say sorry" Bea said with a slight chuckle in her tone, she had seen Allie drunk before but never to the stage that she was sick before, Bea put it down to Allie being nervous about her boys and over doing it a bit with the wine, but she deserved it. 

Bea helped Allie back to bed and lay her down, "how can I help you feel better?" Bea asked, "stroke my face and hair" Allie replied, so this was what Bea did for hours before Allie and then herself managed to fall asleep. Bea woke up way before Allie did, but Bea didn't want to leave Allie in bed alone so she stayed in bed until Allie woke up, and Bea was glad she did as Allie felt so sick when she woke up. Allie had the hangover from hell. Bea grabbed Allie and moved her so her head was in the crook of her neck and she stroked Allie on the face and neck hoping this would make her feel better, she felt Allie doze off several times but she just stayed where she was as she didn't want to leave Allie on her own, she wanted to make sure Allie was always near her as she thought this would make Allie feel better. 

They lay in bed for a few hours before Bea heard her stomach make a very loud rumbling noise, "you can go and get some food" Allie said, "I'm fine" Bea said, "I would rather stay here with you" Bea added. It didn't take long for Allie to fall asleep again, Bea took the chance to move Allie to the side and go and grab some food, hoping she would make it back before Allie woke up again. Bea decided to make a sandwich for her and Allie, and she put Allie's on the drawers at her side of the bed hoping she would have at least a few bites when she woke up. But when Allie woke up she realised that Bea had disappeared and she hoped that she would be back soon. It didn't take long for Bea to return, and see Allie look a bit green. Bea got back into bed again beside Allie and took her sandwich into bed with her, she was having a few bites when Allie moved closer and took a small bite of Bea's sandwich, Allie then moved away and chewed it very slowly, she then swallowed it and waited a few minutes to see of it would reappear, but it didn't so Allie took another small bite of Bea's sandwich and waited again before she kissed Bea on the cheek and said "thank you for last night, I love you so much", "I love you too, baby" Bea replied.

It was another hour or so before Allie decided to get out of bed, she felt so dizzy when she stood up, so she ended up sitting back down on the edge of the bed for a few minutes before trying to get up again. Bea had already went in to the shower to try to make herself feel human again, Bea hadn't had anywhere near as much wine as Allie had drank, that was why she didn't feel as bed as Allie. When Bea got out the shower she found Allie sitting on the balcony with a very large glass of water, she walked over and gave her a kiss and asked "how are you feeling baby?", "so bad" Allie replied, "I really feel sick" Allie said. "Well we don't need to do anything today, we can just sit here and relax" Bea said. "Thanks" Allie said, reaching over and giving Bea a small kiss on the head before sitting back and taking another sip of her water.


	31. CHAPTER 31

CHAPTER 31

It was now early evening and Allie was still feeling rough the so she decided that she was just going to stay on the balcony and drink water and catch some rays. There was no way she was going to eat a full dinner so she told Bea that it was fine for her to eat and that she would just have a small snack as she still felt queasy. Bea couldn't be bothered making anything to eat so she decided to call out for pizza, she ordered a bigger one than she would eat herself in case Allie decided later that she wanted some.

Bea wasn't as hungry as she thought she was and only ate two slices before putting the rest in the fridge. She grabbed herself a bottle of water for her and Allie and joined her on the balcony. Allie looked pretty out of it so Bea told her to go to bed as they had a busy day tomorrow, "why do we have a busy day tomorrow?" Allie asked, "because we are going to plan our Paris trip tomorrow" Bea replied "oh my god, are we? Allie asked "so I better go to bed then so I at least feel half way human tomorrow" she added. "Yes you better" Bea said with a smile, Allie got up from the chair, grabbed her bottle of water, kissed Bea on the head told her she loved her and went straight to bed.

Bea stayed up for a while and watched some tv but decided that she was quite tired too so she went to bed, Allie was taking up most of the bed, so Bea tried to creep in on the edge hoping she wouldn't wake Allie up, which she didn't. Bea fell asleep almost instantly when Allie put her arm around her waist.

It was actually Allie that woke up first, she felt amazing and not one bit rough anymore. She looked at Bea with total love and couldn't believe she had found someone who loves her so much. Allie managed to get out of bed without Bea waking up so she could make breakfast in bed for her lover. She made some eggs some bacon and made some coffee and poured some orange juice for both of them, Allie put it all on a tray and took it in to the bedroom. Bea was still sleeping when she got there, she put the tray on the drawers and then kissed Bea on the lips, she pulled away slightly and then opened her eyes and realised it was Allie so she moved closer and kissed her back saying "morning baby", "morning to you babe, I made us both breakfast in bed" Allie said, "you didn't need to do that" Bea said, "yes I did, my life has been so great since I met you, I love you so much, so I thought I would be nice and make breakfast in bed for us", "ok baby" Bea said as she sat up. Allie placed the tray in between them and they both started eating the food that Allie had made. 

After they had finished eating Bea had a shower, and then Allie had a shower after her, they were tempted to have one together but they knew they would get preoccupied so they didn't bother. Bea wanted to them both to be dressed and ready to go as she had made an appointment at the travel agent to discuss their plans for Paris and she didn't want them to be late. When they were dressed Bea said she would drive so they got into Bea's car and she drove the short distance to the travel agents.

Bea parked up and they went inside, Bea introduced Allie to her friend Tim who was going to sort the holiday out for them. They both took a seat, and Tim said "lets get started then, have you decided on a date?", Allie looked at Bea and she shrugged her shoulders, and Bea said "within the next few weeks as I've sorted the bar out with the girls for me to go", "cool" Tim said bringing up the flight details. He turned the computer around for them to have a look and Bea pointed to one which left two weeks today, "what about this one? she asked Allie, "whatever one you want babe, I'm not fussed as long as I'm with you" Allie said. "Aahh what a cute couple you make" Tim said. "We will go for that one then" Bea said, "ok then, I will book the hotel too, I know which one you want as I remember you telling me before" Tim said. "So anything else you would like?" "Yes id like to go to Euro Disney" Bea said, so Tim booked the tickets for that as well. Tim then said if there was anything else they wanted to do they could speak to the reception desk at the hotel and they would help them with anything they wanted. Tim sent all the stuff to Bea email and then gave her the invoice, Bea handed over her credit card and paid and then they left both with massive smiles on their faces knowing that in two weeks time they would be in Paris.

Before they headed home Bea took Allie some shopping for new clothes to wear when they were in Paris, and then they headed home to the apartment. Allie made some tea and they sat on the balcony and enjoyed the sun, Allie just coming to a realisation that she didn't have a suitcase as she had left it at her old house, don't worry about it we will get you a new one tomorrow. 

They decided to have the rest of the pizza from the previous evening for their dinner as to not let it go to waste, Allie wanted her hot from the microwave but Bea wanted hers cold from the fridge. They ate their pizza and discussed some things they would do in Paris. Allie wanted to go up the Eiffel tower, and Bea thought it was a great idea. So they decided to start a list, Bea wondered what the Moulin rouge would be like so they put it on the list, they also put the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe on the list, they were going to be busy in Paris for the two weeks they were going to be there. Bea said she would take Allie shopping on the Champs-Elysees, Allie saying she wouldn't mind seeing some art as well as she liked going to museums. They had a list almost as long as their arms by the time they had finished. 

Bea decided to make some more tea and they moved into the living area, they put on the tv and found a film and relaxed on the couch to watch the film. Allie grabbed the red blanket from the back of the couch and put it over their laps and then she snuggled into Bea.


	32. CHAPTER 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I thought I would have got some of the holiday in this chapter but I decided to leave it for the next chapter. And there might be a little surprise in the next chapter too.

CHAPTER 32

With herself and Allie going to Paris in a few days, Bea was spending a fair bit of time at the bar getting all her paperwork up to date and all the ordering done that the bar would need while she was away. Allie had went in with Bea a few times as she was interested in how it all worked and wanted to learn. Bea was trying to teach Allie what she needed to do but Allie couldn't keep up with it all so she ended up just sitting and watching Bea in action. She was in awe at how well Bea knew the business and how easy everything seemed to come to her. Allie was actually getting turned on watching Bea do her work, so she just sat back and took it all in, thinking that she couldn't wait to get the red head home to bed, she was thinking what she was going to do to her later.

They had been at Bea's bar for a few hours when Bea told Allie that she would probably still be another couple of hours and told Allie she could go some shopping instead of waiting on her, Allie thought it was a great idea. Bea reached into her wallet and gave Allie a fist full of cash and said buy yourself some new things, Allie refused the money saying I have my own cash but thanks anyway so Bea put the money back in her wallet. 

Allie walked out the bar after giving Bea a kiss and saying hold this thought for later, Bea saying I will be thinking about it for the rest of the day and gave Allie a wink. Allie knew there was a shopping centre not far from Bea's bar so she went for a walk and got to the centre in good time. Allie wasn't sure what she wanted to buy but she knew she wanted to get some racy underwear to wear for Bea later so she went to the underwear shop and had a good look around before she decided on three fancy sets for her and a plain set for Bea. She thought some nice candles would help the mood later so she headed to the shop that sells the candles and bought some nice scented candles.

Allie had been in the centre for about an hour and a half when she got a call from Bea saying she was finished for the day and that she would come and pick her up, so she arranged where Bea was to pick her up and she headed there as she knew Bea wouldn't be too long.

When they got home Allie started to make some dinner but Bea said not to bother that they would get take away as she had, had a long day in the bar and all she wanted to do was lie on the couch and watch a movie and cuddle into Allie. This was fine with Allie, so they decided on Chinese and opened a bottle of wine and waited on the food to arrive. They were discussing their impending holiday and drinking their wine, it wasn't long before their food arrived. 

After they ate their food they had a look for a film to watch and they decided on a comedy so they curled up on the couch with Bea putting her head onto Allie's lap and them both chuckling along to the film. About half way through Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom, she entered their bedroom and she took all her clothes off and changed into one of the underwear sets that she had bought earlier. She sprayed some perfume on herself and then she put out the light and lay on the bed. She then shouted on Bea to come into the bedroom, when she got to the door of the bedroom she said why is the light off, so she reached for the light switch and put it on and then she saw Allie lying on the bed with some really sexy lacy underwear on. Wow she said before putting the light back off and walking over to the bed discarding her clothes at the same time. She lay on the bed next to Allie and told her how beautiful she was and they kissed. 

Bea was beginning to take control when Allie said no this is all about you tonight, so she told Bea to relax and she began to touch Bea all over and kiss her all over. She took Bea's nipple into her mouth and the other in between her finger and thumb and then she moved down Bea's body, kissing her all over. She stopped at her thighs and then continued to kiss all over Bea's thighs until she gained some courage to move in between Bea's legs with her mouth. This was still very new to Allie and she hoped she did it right as she always wanted to make Bea feel good. She moved her head until it was in between Bea's legs and licked Bea's core all over and then put her tongue inside Bea, "oh my god" Bea said as Allie continued to lick and suck Bea's folds. Allie moved slightly so she then was licking Bea's clit and taking it in her mouth, with her tongue never stopping for one second. When Allie was doing this Bea had moved her hand so it was on top of Allie's head and she was saying "faster please, I'm close" so Allie moved her tongue slightly faster and then she heard Bea say "oh fuck, oh fuck", Allie knew Bea was cumming so she just kept on sucking on her clit until she knew her orgasm was finished. Bea's body flopped and then Allie kissed her on the lips. Bea said "for somebody who has only done that a few times, you are fucking fantastic at it", Allie felt good that she knew Bea enjoyed what she was doing. Allie got up and went to put the tv off in the living room and when she came back to bed they cuddled and chatted for a while before they both fell asleep.

When they woke up Bea made breakfast for both of them and then had to head back to the bar for a few more hours just to make sure everything was set and that Jackie knew everything she needed to. Allie went with Bea and then went the bank and got some money changed into Euros for their holiday, she headed back to the bar and then she headed back home. It wasn't long before Bea came home, they then finished packing their cases and then they decided on an early night as the next day they were heading off to Paris.

When Bea woke up Allie was already awake, she was so excited that she hadn't really slept much but she didn't feel tired, just excited. Bea made breakfast and then cleared the last of the fresh food and milk out of the fridge, they didn't want to come back to spoiled stuff in the fridge. Allie washed and dried the few dishes and then they both had showers and got dressed, they sat out on the balcony knowing that it was only just over an hour later that the cab was picking them up for the airport. Allie made some iced tea as it was already quite hot. And it wasn't long before they heard the beep of the cab to pick them up. They had both made final checks on their cases hoping they hadn't forgotten anything and then took them outside with Bea doing some last minute checks on the windows and then closing and locking the door behind them. Bea had gave Jackie a spare key so she could check the place when they were away and so she could put some food in the fridge for them coming home. 

The driver put the cases in the cab and then drove off asking them where on holiday they were going, they both said Paris in unison as they were both really excited. The airport was a good half hour drive from Bea's apartment so they waited patiently for the driver to drop them off. When they arrived Bea grabbed a trolley and put both the cases on it and they headed to check in. After check in they headed to the duty free section and they had a look around, Allie buying some perfume and Bea eyeing up the alcohol. After they had finished looking at the duty free they had a look in the other shops and then they decided to grab a drink in one of the bars. They found a seat that they could see the monitors from as their gate still wasn't showing so they had a drink and kept watch on the monitors for their gate to come up. When their gate came up they headed down towards the gate both going to the bathroom before they boarded the flight. When they got to the gate it wasn't really busy and they still had well over thirty minutes left to go so Bea decided to grab another beer from the small bar that was next to the gate. They had almost finished their beers when an announcement was made for boarding to start. They finished off their beers and stood up and joined the queue for boarding. As they had low seat numbers they were the first ones to get on the plane. So they took their seats deciding to put their bags under the seat in front of them rather than in the over head lockers. It didn't take long for the plane to fill up although there was still a few empty seats. They took off a few minutes after that with Allie taking Bea's hand when they took off as she was a bit scared of flying although she hadn't ever told Bea that.


	33. CHAPTER 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I want to apologise with the amount of time it has taken me to update the next chapter of No Thanks I'm Not Gay, I was trying to finish Mile High before I carried on with this story, and it kind of took over my life as I really wanted to get it finished. As you know I have now finished it and with a push from my friends I have published it, and it is now available to buy on Amazon Kindle. I have had to change the names of Allie and Bea to Emma and Micha, as it would be against copywrite if I kept the other names.

CHAPTER 33

They were already on the second leg of their flight to Paris, having stopped in Dubai for a couple of hours. They had slept most of the flight to Dubai and were hoping that it would be the same on this flight, so they could hit the ground running when they reached Paris. After having some food on the flight they decided to watch a film to see if they could nod off after watching, but as they had slept most of the time on the flight to Dubai they were struggling to nod off so they started watching another film and then played some games to keep themselves occupied.

The second leg of the flight was about half the time of the first so they knew they didn't have as much time to try and use up as they did on the first leg. They were getting excited as they knew it wasn't too long before they were going to land. The cabin crew had given out some snacks and drinks and then it wasn't long before they started their descent into Paris.

Allie was looking out the window and was holding onto Bea's hand watching the plane coming into land. She had always hated flying but when she was with Bea, it didn't feel so bad. When the plane landed, Allie let out an almighty sigh, as she was so glad the plane had landed safely. It took a while for everyone to get off the plane, and then they had to wait at baggage collect, which seemed to take absolutely ages for the carousel to start and when it did, Bea's bag came out first and then they had to wait for Allie's to come out. Allie's bag took forever to come out, it was taking that long that for a moment she thought it was lost, but at the last moment it finally came out and she was so relieved when it did. Allie grabbed her case and the headed out the airport and headed for the taxi queue. 

After grabbing a taxi to their hotel, they checked in and then got in the lift and found their room, when Bea opened the door, Allie walked in and it was amazing. It was massive and had a separate area for the bed, and a massive bathroom with a shower that could easily fit both of them. It had a mini bar and they were sure that at some point they would make use of it. The large window looked out to the Eiffel tower in the distance.

It was early afternoon when they reached Paris and their hotel. Allie really wanted to go out and explore but Bea wanted to empty their suitcases and get their all their clothes hung up and everything else put away. When Bea had done all this, she then succumbed to Allie's puppy dog eyes and they headed outside for a look around Paris.

It wasn't as hot outside as they had imagined it to be and they were glad they brought a warm jacket with them. They wandered around some parts of Paris and checked out some landmarks, before Bea realised she was hungry and they looked for a nice restaurant to have some dinner. After their dinner they headed back to their hotel, they decided they would try and get an early night and hopefully they would wake up in the morning bright and early and refreshed and raring to go.

Allie was the first one to wake up in the morning, she lay and watched Bea for a while before she woke up. When she did Allie watched her for a while before Bea said "hi baby", Allie kissed Bea on the forehead and got up from bed and headed to the bathroom. After a few minutes she returned to bed and they cuddled for a while and then they both had a shower and got dressed and headed outside to explore more of Paris.

Bea had already planned that they would go to Euro Disney, so the boarded the metro train and headed there. When they arrived Allie was so excited, and they wandered around for a while before deciding what rides they were going to go on and what attractions they were going to see. It was extremely busy so it took a while to get around the park. When they found an attraction they wanted to see so they stood in line for what felt like hours before they eventually got to the front of the queue.

They spent hours wandering around the park taking in the sights and sheltering from the few rain showers that they weren't used to. Bea bought some souvenirs to take back home. Allie decided to send a postcard to the twins so she decided on one and bought a stamp and posted it in the post box outside the shop.

It was getting late, as they had spent several hours at the park and they had seen everything that they could for that day so they decided to head back to the hotel to get showers and changed and head out for some dinner. There was several restaurants near the hotel they were staying at so they decided that they would try each one each night when they were there, and hopefully they would find a favourite.

After they had dinner they headed back to their hotel, the two of them were very tired from their day at Euro Disney, so they headed to bed. Allie moved closer to Bea and kissed her on the lips, they kissed for several minutes before Allie moved back to her side of the bed and fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Bea's waist.

They both woke up around the same time, Allie still had her hands around Bea's waist in the morning as she hardly moved the whole night as she was so tired from the previous day. Bea turned around so she could now see Allie, and she gave her a fantastic kiss on the lips which made Allie get so turned on. Allie grabbed Bea's t-shirt and proceeded to take it off and then she started to kiss Bea's breasts and stomach area. Bea was beginning to get so turned on and she started to take Allie's clothes off. It wasn't long before they were both fully naked, Bea had moved herself so she was almost fully on top of Allie, which Allie really enjoyed. They continued to caress each other's bodies and kiss each other all over. At this stage they were both fully turned on. Bea moved down so she was kissing Allie on her thighs, she moved in between her legs and started to stroke up and down Allie's folds with her tongue and then Bea entered her tongue inside Allie. Allie cried out as it felt so good, Bea kept on licking around Allie's folds until she knew Allie was almost there. Bea knew exactly when Allie was orgasming as she always let out small groans that made Bea feel good. It wasn't long before Bea knew that Allie's orgasm was over, they cuddled for a while and then they had a shower together, so they could continue their adventure in Paris together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me with this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I was hoping it was going to be a bit longer but I decided to cut it off at this stage and carry it on in another chapter.


	34. CHAPTER 34

CHAPTER 34

It was their first full day in Paris and Bea had decided she was taking Allie to the Champs-Elysees to do some shopping. It was known as one of the premier places to shop in Paris, and Bea was excited to take Allie there as she wanted to spoil her. Bea hated shopping but when she was with Allie, it didn't bother her. What Bea really liked about shopping with Allie was the look on Allie's face when she saw something she really liked, Allie's face would always light up. And Bea could never get enough of that look.

When they arrived Allie was pretty awe struck with the shops that she saw. She had always wanted a Louis Vuitton purse but with two kids growing up she never thought she ever needed one so she never bought one. But when she saw the shop, it was the first thing she wanted to do. She knew it was going to be very expensive but she wanted one and she was going to have one. She still had most of the money from the sale of the house so she thought she deserved a treat. Allie's eyes opened wide when they entered the shop. They were in the shop for only a few seconds before an assistant approached them, which was something they weren't used to. But Allie explained what she wanted and the assistant took them to where the purses were, and one caught her eye almost straight away. Bea tried to buy it for Allie, but Allie said it was something that she had to buy herself as it would mean so much more to her, if she bought it. So Bea didn't stand in her way.

They carried on walking and looking in shops, most of which both of them hadn't been in before. They came across a shop called Jeff de Bruges, which was a chocolate shop. Bea was almost drooling outside just looking in the window. Allie took Bea by the hand and led her inside and told her she could have anything she wanted. There was so much that Bea couldn't decide so she just pointed and said one of them and one of them. Bea did this for a minute or two and when Allie was buying what Bea wanted it cost almost 40 euro which was a lot of money for chocolate. But Allie didn't mind as she knew Bea was partial to some nice chocolate.

They decided when they reached Starbucks that they would have a small break, they went inside and ordered some coffee and a cake for both of them. Bea couldn't help but try some of the chocolate that Allie bought her. It was fantastic, and the moans Bea let out when she tried some, made Allie want her right there. Of course Starbucks wasn't the place that Allie had imagined having Bea so she put it to the back of her mind and carried on with their day shopping.

The next shop they came to was MILADY Paris, which was a ladies clothes shop. Allie grabbed Bea's hand and led her into the shop. Allie was picking up some clothes and putting them in front of Bea and saying, this would be nice on you. Bea wasn't sure about half of the things but she did trust Allie not to make her look like an idiot. So when Bea told Allie to pick some things for her Allie was in her element. Within ten minutes Allie had picked out 7 tops, two pairs of jeans and two pairs of casual trousers all for Bea. Bea of course saying we would need a plane to ourselves if she was to buy everything Allie picked out for her. Allie compromised and chose three tops and only one pair of the casual trousers, which Bea was happy with.

Allie spotted Bexley which was a boot shop and headed there in an instant. She loved boots and had several pairs but she really wanted a pair from Paris. When they entered Bea said that she really wanted to buy Allie a pair of boots. Allie only agreed to shut Bea up as she was saying that she hadn't really bought anything for Allie even though the shopping trip was for her. So Allie looked at several pairs and loved trying lots of pairs of boots on and eventually settled on a pair of brown leather boots. Which Bea loved paying for.  
Bea wanted to buy Allie some perfume so they entered the shop called Elysees shopping which sold lots of high end perfume. Allie came out smelling of around twenty different perfumes as she just kept on spraying it on herself. Bea had left the shop for a while as it was beginning to give her a sore head, but she gave Allie some cash to buy what she wanted before she left. Allie showed Bea what she bought when she came out of the shop.

Bea wanted to take Allie to Chanel as she wanted to buy her a dress to wear for a date she had planned. Allie didn't know about this date that Bea had planned so she thought it was just another shop they were visiting. Bea knew the shop was extremely expensive but she knew Allie was worth the expense. Bea told Allie to pick a dress and she gave her credit card to Allie and said, spare no expense and buy a lovely dress. Bea wasn't feeling well with all the perfume that she had smelled in the previous shop so she went outside for some fresh air. But Bea had an ulterior motive, as she had noticed the Tiffany & Co jewellery shop and didn't want Allie to know that she was going inside. Bea wanted to get Allie something to show her how much she loved her. Bea knew she didn't have much time so she entered the shop and asked for some help straight away. Bea knew exactly what she was looking for so she told the assistant who showed her everything she had in these items. It didn't take long for Bea to find the perfect item, so she bought it straight away. She put the small box in her pocket so Allie didn't see it, and then she headed back to the Chanel shop and sat on the bench outside hoping that Allie was still inside which she was.  
They headed to Wonder Gift, to buy some gifts for everyone back home. They realised that most of it was quite tacky but Bea wanted to buy something for Franky as a joke so she found something really tacky and bought it. They both had a good laugh about it when Bea bought the gift for Franky.

It was now late afternoon so they decided to head back to their hotel. Bea had a big date night planned that Allie didn't know about. When they reached the hotel, Allie tried to have a nap but Bea told her that she had booked a lovely restaurant for dinner for them at 8.00pm. Allie knew she had lots of time before this so she lay on the bed. Bea was slightly annoyed as she had a big night planned. So she told Allie that she had to be ready by 6.30pm as she was taking her somewhere before dinner. Allie just shrugged and said ok.  
Bea had a shower first and got dressed. She poured them both a glass of wine and reminded Allie she had to be ready by 6.30pm. Whilst Allie was in the shower Bea slipped out the hotel room. When Allie came out the shower she wondered where Bea was but didn't really take much notice of her not being there as she knew Bea hadn't been feeling great, that day and wondered if she had went outside for some fresh air. Bea actually went to the bar in the hotel, as she wanted to go to the room and pick Allie up as part of their date. Bea had a couple of glasses of wine as she was a bit nervous and was trying to calm her nerves.

Bea had been checking out her watch. When it was just after 6.30pm she headed to their room. Bea had bought some flowers for Allie and was taking them to the room to give to her. When Bea was outside their room, Bea knocked on the door and Allie answered. Bea held the flowers in front of her face, so that was all Allie would see when she opened the door. Allie gasped when she saw the flowers that Bea had, Bea moved them to show her face a few seconds after Allie opened the door. "I'm here to pick you up for a date" Bea said. Allie was quite stunned but was very excited when Bea said they were going on a date. Bea entered the room and saw that Allie was almost ready. Allie had the Chanel dress on that Bea had bought her and it was beautiful on Allie, it hugged her in all the right places and it was a great choice that Allie had made, Bea thought.

They left the room a few minutes later. They had a few kisses but Bea knew they were on the clock so Bea took Allie by the hand and led her outside of the room and closed the door behind them. They headed outside the hotel into a taxi that Bea had organised. The taxi driver knew where he was going as it had been previously sorted by Bea but Allie didn't have a clue. The taxi drew up outside the Eiffel Tower, and a assistant was there to greet them. The assistant took them to the viewing gallery, and left them on their own to enjoy the view. The sun was beginning to go down and the view was amazing. There was a bottle of champagne for them so Bea poured them both a glass while they watched the sun go down. Allie was amazed as she hadn't ever seen any other sunset so beautiful. Bea was standing behind Allie and she had her arms around Allie's waist. When the sun went down Allie turned around to kiss Bea, but she was standing with something in her hand. Bea said "Please don't say anything until I'm finished what I have to say", "Ok" was all Allie could say. Bea was standing with a small box in her hand, although currently it wasn't an opened box. Bea said "Hi Allie, please don't speak until I'm finished what I have to say. "I love you so much and I know we haven't been together for a long time but I want to be with you forever. I know you didn't have a great marriage and I have always said that I wasn't one for getting married until I met you. I'm not sure if you would ever want to get married again. But if you would ever contemplate it again, I want you to know that I would be completely honoured if you would be my wife. This isn't a marriage proposal as I really don't want to put you on the spot right now. But all I want to ask is would you maybe marry me in the long distant future? This is an engagement ring, that I want you to wear on the wrong hand for now until you are fully ready to give me an answer. I don't expect it to be anytime soon, I just want you to think about it long and hard. But I would be honoured if you would wear the ring I have bought you". "OMG", was all Allie could say. She was totally stunned. Bea reached forward and gave Allie the ring, hoping that Allie would put it on her wrong hand. Allie stood for a few minutes and then put her arms around Bea's neck and kissed her passionately. Before saying "I will definitely think long and hard about what you have just said" before she put the ring on her opposite ring finger. Bea sighed as she was so glad that Allie didn't tell her where to go.


	35. CHAPTER 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you are enjoying the chapters set in Paris, it's the city of love.  
> I'm really enjoying writing these chapters and i hope you are enjoying reading it.

CHAPTER 35

After the surprise semi proposal, Bea knew they had to leave the Eiffel Tower. The same taxi from earlier took them to a different part of Paris as Bea had them booked into a 2 Michelin star restaurant called Le Cinq to finish off their date. Bea really had to pull some strings to get a table as it was fully booked for months. She really wanted to treat Allie as she had mentioned that she really wanted to try a Michelin star restaurant at some point in her life. Bea managed to get the chefs table which was one that sat next to the kitchen so you could see the chefs cooking. It also came with a set menu which was ridiculously expensive but Bea knew Allie was worth it. 

The taxi drew up outside the restaurant and they both got out, Bea taking Allie's hand to help her out of the car. When Allie saw where they were she gave Bea a massive hug and a peck on the lips. The went inside and Bea gave her name at the reception desk. The greeter took them to their table and then the chef came over and introduced himself and their servers for the evening. They were given the menu and told it was 8 courses of small dishes, they were also given a wine list and told what was the best wine to have with their meal. 

It didn't take long for the first course to come out. It was Crayfish with melon and dill. The plate was small and there was some food in the middle piled high. It was something that neither of them had ever eaten before but something they would again. It was about 15 minutes before the next course came out. It was Arctic Ocean Hake with goose liver. Allie liked the Hake but didn't really like the liver, Bea actually liked the whole dish. The next course was Yellow fin Japanese mackerel with Scottish oyster sauce and wasabi. The next course was line caught wild Scottish salmon with coconut and licorice. The next course was roasted chanterelles with pickled egg yolk. The next course was Austrian braised deer with herbs and sunflower seeds and angostura. The next courses was white chocolate and cherries and green olives. The final course was strawberries with ragout, buckwheat and tarragon. It was more than two hours to get all the courses to them. They liked most of them but there was just a few parts that they didn't like.

They both felt very full and satisfied and couldn't have eaten another thing. The wine that they were recommended was amazing too so the evening had been expensive but totally worth it. Bea absolutely loved treating Allie as she loved her so much. Bea was wondering if Allie would marry her eventually, and she was also thinking that the blonde with the fantastic blue eyes had changed her life so much for the better in the short time that they had known each other.

Bea paid the bill and they left the restaurant. They got back into their taxi and it took them back to their hotel. When they entered the room Allie threw herself on the bed and then Bea opened a bottle of champagne that she had hidden in the room. She had bought the bottle when she had decided to ask Allie to semi marry her. Hoping that she would be able to crack it open and celebrate which was what they were doing now. Bea gave Allie the glass and they both sat on the bed and discussed the meal they just had.

It had been a long day and when they finished the bottle of champagne they decided to go to bed. Allie took off all her clothes and left them in the same spot she took them off and then she got under the bed covers. Bea went to the bathroom first and then got into bed. Allie moved over so she was able to put her arms around Bea's waist and whispered in her ear "Thank you for one of the best days of my life", "Your welcome baby" Bea replied.

When Allie woke up Bea had been lying watching her sleep. "Morning babe" Allie said, "Morning to you too baby". The lay in bed cuddling for a while before they both got out of bed. Allie put on the tv and had a flick of the channels to see if she could find anything that was in English, but she found a radio station instead that was playing songs in English so she left it on that instead. Bea took a shower and got dressed and told Allie that she was going to get some coffees and pastries for breakfast while she was in the shower. So Allie had a shower and patiently waited on Bea returning with breakfast. It wasn't long before Bea arrived back at their room with coffee's and a very large box. When Allie opened the box her eyes went wide as she was looking at all the lovely pastries that Bea had brought in. "I wasn't sure what you would want so I just bought a selection" Bea said, "Ok" was all Allie could reply as she was already munching on a pain au chocolate. "Mmm these are so delicious" Allie said as she was already eyeing up a second pastry.

Allie had to lie down for a while as her stomach ached because she had eaten three pastries along with her coffee. Bea had told her not to eat the third one but she didn't listen. They looked so nice and Allie wanted to eat them all, but had only managed three before feeling slightly queasy. As Allie lay on the bed, Bea sat beside her and she stroked her hair to try to make Allie feel better. Just as well Bea hadn't made any plans for today, she wasn't sure Allie would be able to stand up for a while. So they decided they would just have a lazy day in their room and then maybe head out for dinner later if Allie felt up to it.

Allie was still feeling a bit queasy when it came to dinner time so Bea decided to order some room service for both of them but most of Allie's went uneaten as every time she tried to eat something the pains came back in her stomach so she decided it was best to try and sleep it off as they were going out to get some culture in the morning as they were going to the museums. Bea finished her meal and then some of Allie's and then they both got into bed and lay and cuddled and talked into the small hours before they both nodded off in each others arms.

When Allie woke up she was feeling much better and she was raring to go. She kissed Bea on the lips and it made Bea stir so she kissed her again and then she opened her eyes. Allie jumped out of bed and said "Come on baby I'm feeling much better, lets get showered and changed and head out to see some culture", Bea put the pillow over her head and then Allie grabbed her foot and pulled her off the bed. The both ended up in a heap in the floor both laughing.

It wasn't long before they were both showered and dressed and heading out of the hotel into the streets of Paris. Bea had picked up a small map at the reception desk that told you the best way to get to each of the museums. They both decided that the Louvre was the main one they wanted to see so they hailed a cab and headed there. Once there they paid the entrance fee and then went inside. Allie really wanted to see the Mona Lisa but Bea really wanted to see the Venus de Milo. Allie put on the puppy dog eyes to Bea who said "Ok, we can see the Mona Lisa first", Allie kissed Bea on the lips and they headed to the room which housed the painting. Being one of the busiest museums in the world the room was extremely busy and they couldn't get close so they had to view it from quite a bit away but it was enough for Allie as she could now say she had been in the same room as the Mona Lisa. The room which housed the Venus de Milo wasn't just as busy and they managed to get closer to that than what they did with the Mona Lisa. It was amazing to see, Bea really wanted to take a phot but it wasn't allowed and there was many guards so she knew if she tried she would probably get thrown out so she didn't try. They wandered around looking at a few other things before deciding that if they wanted to go to a few other museums then they should probably move on. The next place they went was the musee d'Orsay. They weren't sure what was in it but they went for a look anyway. They spent about an hour before Allie decided she was hungry and they left to look for a nice place to eat.

As it was such a nice day they decided to get some takeaway lunch and sit down at the banks of the river Seine. It was quite crowded but they managed to find part of a bench and they sat down. As they ate their food they watched the world go by. Allie put her head on Bea's shoulder and they just sat holding hands in a comfortable silence for a while before deciding the next museum they would visit.


	36. CHAPTER 36

CHAPTER 36

After finishing their lunch at the Seine river they headed to the Musee de Quai Branly which wasn't far from where they had lunch. It was on the banks of the river Seine and it housed exhibits from non European cultures. Allie thought it might have things from Australia as it house indigenous art . So she was quite looking forward to having a look around as she hoped they would see things from where they live. They were really impressed and stayed longer than they were intending to as it was almost five o'clock when they decided to leave. Most of the museums closed around this time so they decided to head back to their hotel as they were really tired from all the walking around the museums. 

When they got back to their hotel room Allie threw herself on the bed and let out a deep breath. Bea put on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea. Bea sat and enjoyed her tea while Allie had a quick nap. They hadn't planned to do anything later as they knew they would be tired from all the walking around the museums. So when Allie woke up they decided to stay at the hotel and watch a film and grab some room service for dinner and have an early night so they were ready for more adventures in the morning.

When they woke up in the morning Bea had a bumper of a headache and felt a bit queasy. Allie went out and picked up some coffee and pancakes for them. When she returned Bea was sleeping again so she sat beside Bea on the bed and stroked her hair whilst reading a book on her Kindle.

Allie decided to go out a walk and she hoped when she got back Bea would feel better, she quickly wrote Bea a note saying that she went out a walk and wouldn't be long. Allie grabbed her jacket and Kindle and left the room. Allie wasn't sure where she was going but she decided to walk towards the banks of the Seine and maybe stop there for a while to read. As it was early morning the streets weren't that busy so she reached the banks in just under thirty minutes. It wasn't busy so Allie had the pick of where she wanted to sit so she sat on a bench near the edge so she could watch the boats go by. She sat for a while and just stared into the river. A few river taxis went past which she waved at as some kids had waved at her. Allie looked down at her hand and saw the ring that Bea had bought her. It was beautiful.

Still looking at the ring, Allie was thinking about Bea and how much she loved her. Allie knew Bea was looking for an answer to the semi proposal, she knew Bea had said to take her time with the answer but she knew Bea wanted to know soon. Allie was torn, she was absolutely, totally in love with Bea but was she ready for marriage again? She had only just got out of her twenty year marriage from Darren in the past few months. And although she knew Bea was totally in love with her, was it enough for her right now. Allie had been a mother and a wife for twenty years, she just needed to be Allie not the wife or mother for a while and do the things she wanted to do. Bea was fantastic and really treated her well but again she thought, was she ready for marriage again?

The fact that Allie was torn didn't make it any easier to decide on an answer for Bea. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea as she thought if she really wanted to marry Bea she would have said yes straight away. It was definitely very quick as they had only been together a short time. Bea had never been married so she didn't know what it was like to be married she also didn't know what it meant to be a mother. Allie was beginning to think that she was actually talking herself out of it instead of thinking why she should marry Bea, so for now she decided that she had thought about it enough and she put it to the back of her mind. Allie took her phone out of her pocket and typed in a site that she had used many times before. She had a quick look and then settled on something, she paid for it and then started to head back to the hotel to see how Bea was.

When Allie opened the door of the hotel room she heard the tv on so she knew Bea was awake. Bea was sitting on the chair eating a pancake and drinking a cup of tea. Allie walked straight over and Kissed Bea on the head and asked "How are you feeling babe?", "I still have a headache, but I was getting hungry and my stomach was making noises so I decided to see if having some food would make me feel better" Bea replied. "Where did you go?" Bea asked, "I just went a walk to do some thinking" Allie replied. "Some thinking" Bea said, "Yes, I have a lot of things that I need to sort out in my head" Allie said. "Can I help with anything?" Bea asked, "No, this is stuff I need to sort on my own. Also when we get back home I need to go away for a couple of weeks to do some stuff, I hope you don't mind?" Allie asked. "Of course I don't mind" Bea replied. "Ok that's settled then" Allie said.

Bea was worried, Allie hadn't mentioned before that there was things she needed to do. Bea was hoping that this had nothing to do with the semi proposal. She wondered if Allie was having trouble deciding what she wanted to do and was wondering if she needed some time alone to decide. If this was the case Bea was fully behind Allie and wanted her to decide on her own and not feel like she was being pushed into anything by Bea. Bea would do anything for Allie as she was so in love with her.

Allie had been quite quiet since she returned from her walk, but Bea didn't want to annoy her by asking how she was all the time so she decided to leave it for now. Bea was beginning to feel a bit better so she had a shower and got dressed. Later that day they had tickets for a cruise on the Seine to see the sites and then a champagne dinner with a show at the Moulin Rouge. Until then they decided to go for a walk and then have some lunch before heading back to the hotel to get dressed for later. The tickets said formal dress for the river cruise and show so when they returned to the hotel, Allie spent at least an hour deciding what she was going to wear. Finally deciding on a lovely blue dress that set off the colour of her eyes. Bea was not quite as formal as Allie but she decided on some black trousers and a lovely white shirt with a rose on the chest.

After spending almost half an hour in the shower as they went in together, they got dressed and had a glass of champagne in the room before leaving the hotel and grabbing a taxi to the meeting point for the cruise. When they arrived there was about another twenty couples waiting. They didn't wait long for the boat to arrive, and it wasn't long before they were all told they could get on the boat. When everyone was on board they were all given a glass of champagne before the boat moved off from the left bank to show them all the sites of Paris that are visible from the river.


	37. CHAPTER 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was hoping that this chapter was going to be longer but something came up and I had to cut it there. I might get a chance to do another chapter tomorrow.

CHAPTER 37

The river cruise lasted almost an hour before it dropped them near the Moulin Rouge. They were going there for a traditional Paris cabaret. Bea had been looking forward to this most of the day, so she was getting quite excited being almost at the venue. It wasn't long until the were in the queue outside waiting to go in. They were shown in and individually shown to their tables. The table they had was a small round table with a small lamp in the middle. They were only sitting for a minute before a waitress brought the menu and the bottle of champagne which came with the meal, the waitress took the food order and left. Some low music had started to play and then it got louder then the curtains opened with a line of woman doing the can can dance. A huge round of applause started so Bea and Allie joined in. They were engrossed in the show when the waitress brought the dinner to the table. They finished off their dinner at the same time as watching the rest of the show.

When the show was finished they both thought it was an amazing show. The dinner wasn't bad either. They decided that it would be nice to walk back to the hotel so they could walk beside the river. They knew it would take a while but they were so busy talking about parts of the show that they didn't notice the time. They were walking hand in hand along the river bank and they were stopping every so often to have a kiss and a cuddle. They reached their hotel in just over an hour. They headed to the hotel bar for a nightcap before heading to their room. Once in their room the decided to head to bed so they could get up early in the morning as it was their last full day in Paris.

Allie was the first to wake, she lay looking at Bea for a few minutes before she kissed her on the lips. Bea didn't stir until Allie placed her lips on Bea's again, this time Bea kissed Allie back. They lay in bed kissing for a while before Allie decided to take things further. Allie lifted Bea's vest off and then slowly pulled her shorts and underwear off. Allie started to lightly stroke all over Bea's body with her fingertips, she then followed with her tongue and then gave light kisses. Allie moved her hand down to Bea's legs and slightly parted them, she then started to slightly stroke Bea's folds, whilst slightly dipping her finger inside of Bea. Bea was beginning to breathe slightly heavier as Allie quickened her actions. Allie could feel that Bea was getting really worked up, as she was so wet. Allie decided she had worked up Bea enough so she plunged two fingers into Bea and thrust them in and out fast knowing Bea was going to come soon. Allie saw Bea grab the bed so she knew she must be close. Bea quietly said "Fuck, fuck" so Allie knew that Bea was in mid orgasm so she kept on plunging her fingers in and out until she heard Bea exhale deeply, then she removed her fingers and gave Bea a kiss on the lips.

They both lay cuddling for a while before Allie decided she wanted a shower so they both got out of bed, had showers and got dressed. As it was their last day in Paris before they were heading home in the morning so they didn't have anything planned for the day. They decided to go shopping again so they could pick up some gifts for everyone. They spend a few hours shopping and then they had some lunch and then carried on shopping again until they were laden down with bags. They were near the river bank so they had a seat there for a while before going back to the hotel. They were both pretty tired so the decided on an early dinner at the restaurant at the hotel and then they were going to pack and then have an early night as they had to be at the airport at 11am in the morning.

Bea had set the alarm on her phone to wake them at 7.30am so they could do their final packing and so they could both have showers and a small snack before the taxi picked them up to take them to the airport at 10.30am. Allie struggled to get her case shut so Bea had to sit on it before finally she managed to close it, she had bought way too many gifts for people Bea said. They were all ready just before 10am so Bea made them a cup of tea before the headed to reception to check out. They had booked their taxi the evening before so they knew it would be on time for them. After they checked out they stood outside with their cases to wait on their taxi as they only had a few minutes left to wait.

on reaching the airport they checked in straight away so they could get rid of their cases. Allie wanted to look at the duty free perfume so the went through to the departure lounge. Allie went to look at the perfume and Bea went to look at the alcohol. After a while Allie came and found Bea and she was carrying a bag as she had bought two bottles of perfume. After their shopping they still had well over an hour before their flight was departing, so they decided to have some lunch as they only had a small snack earlier.

There was lots of different restaurants and it took them a few minutes to decide what they wanted to eat, but they ended up deciding on a typical French pub to see what it was like. After they ate lunch they checked the screens and saw what gate they needed to be at so they headed off and sat at the gate until they heard the loud speaker to start boarding. Allie couldn't wait just to get on the plane so she could close her eyes and try and get some sleep. She hadn't slept very well the night before as she kept dreaming that they were going to sleep in and miss their flight so she kept waking up. By now she was feeling quite tired and she hoped she would be able to get a sleep.

As soon as the plane took off Allie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she had told Bea to wake her when there would be food or drinks served as she didn't want to miss any of it. Bea actually drifted off herself but woke up when there was a noise coming from beside her, it turned out to be the cabin crew serving drinks. Bea gave Allie a nudge and she opened her eyes and saw that drinks were being served. They both decided on just tea for the moment.

It wasn't such a long flight from Paris to Dubai as it was from Dubai to Melbourne but they both tried to sleep as much as they could on both the flights and they hoped when they got home they wouldn't have jetlag. the flight to Dubai had felt like it went quite fast and they hoped that the next one would feel just as quick. They didn't have long in between their flights so they took the time to use the bathroom and to have a quick wash and change their underwear. Then they went back to the gate to wait for the loud speaker to announce boarding. Allie fell asleep straight away as she was still really tired, she didn't think she actually slept properly as she still thought she could hear things on the plane.

Allie woke up again and this time Bea said "You should stay awake as we only have about half an hour left before we land", "Oh really, I will try but I'm still so tired" Allie replied. "It wont be long till we are home and we can go to bed and hopefully sleep through till morning" Bea said. "That sounds good" Allie replied. Allie bent down and picked up her handbag from under the seat in front and checked to make sure nothing had fallen out. For the last few minutes of the flight Bea took Allie's hand and they sat and looked out the window until the plane landed.

They didn't need to wait long for their case thankfully, and then they headed outside to grab a taxi home. It was late evening in Melbourne but it was still quite hot, something they hadn't had the whole time in Paris. It didn't take long for them to get home as the roads weren't very busy. When they got home they left their cases and went to bed straight away.


	38. CHAPTER 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id like to say thanks to everyone who reads this little story of mine. I cant believe I'm approaching 10,000 hits.   
> I hope everyone likes this chapter. I know its hard to read but hopefully you will all enjoy it.

CHAPTER 38

Allie was the first to wake and when she checked the clock it was a little after 5am. She decided to get up as she wanted to empty her case and then fill it again with her clothes as she was going away the next day. She finished emptying her own case so she moved on to empty Bea's before she started to fill her own. There was a large pile of clothes to be washed so Allie decided to put a load in the machine and then she left Bea's other things from her case on the table as most of it was gifts for other people. Allie started to fill her case for going away, she still had her toiletry bag from Paris so that was the first thing she put in her case. She looked out some jeans and a few tops, some underwear and whatever she thought she might need for two weeks away. She put her phone charger in and then she put in her laptop and the charger for that too. She wasn't sure if she would use it but she took it anyway. She wanted a few of the tops that were in the machine so when it had finished she put the clothes into the dryer and put another load on.

Just as Allie pressed the button to start the machine she felt some hands and arms go around her waist, Bea had got out of bed and she hadn't noticed. Allie spun around so she was face to face with Bea. "I see you have emptied our cases and put some washing in" Bea said, "Yes I thought I would make myself useful before I go away" Allie replied. "I noticed you packed yours up again for going away, when are you going?" Bea asked. "I'm going tomorrow, probably for at least two weeks" Allie replied. "Ok" Bea said "Can I still talk to you on the phone or do you want to be alone" Bea added. "Don't be silly, of course you can still talk to me on the phone" Allie said. She then gave Bea a fantastic and long kiss so Bea knew she meant what she said.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight seeing as its our last night together for a while?" Bea asked, "You know what? That would be lovely" Allie replied. "Great" Bea replied. "I need to go to the bar to see how its doing this afternoon, but I will be back in plenty of time to go out and then spend the evening together before you go off" Bea added. "Cool, id like that" Allie replied. "Then its a date then" Bea said.

While Bea was away at the bar Allie finished all the washing and she finished off packing her case. She decided to go out and get some food shopping as the fridge was empty. Bea returned to the apartment when Allie was still out then she slipped a little gift into Allie's case, so she would get it when she unpacked her case. It wasn't long before Allie returned to the apartment. Bea helped Allie with the shopping bags into the kitchen. And they both put the shopping away, Bea grabbing a few kisses along the way. Bea really wanted to tell Allie that she didn't want her to go but she realised this was something that Allie needed to do, she would really miss her so much. And she hoped when she got back she would be able to give her an answer on the semi proposal.

Bea was beginning to regret giving Allie the ring, she knew it was very quick but she knew how she felt about her. Bea was thinking that she had pushed Allie away by giving her the ring. Allie had been through a lot recently and Bea thought she was doing the right thing by telling Allie how she felt about her but somehow Bea felt like it had backfired. Allie said she was going away for a couple of weeks but Bea wasn't sure if Allie was going to return, she said she was but Bea just wasn't sure. Bea's heart will be broken if she doesn't return, she loves her with everything she has. Bea knows Allie loves her but she isn't sure if she loves her enough to marry her or to even stay with her without getting married.

As it was early evening they both started to get ready so they could go out for dinner. Allie took her shower first as she always takes longer to get dressed than Bea does. Then as soon as Allie was finished Bea had her shower. When Bea was finished her shower Allie was drying her hair, so Bea went to her wardrobe to decided on what she was going to wear. She decided on her leather trousers and a long shirt that could be worn just as a dress. Bea grabbed the hairdryer when Allie was finished, which let Allie go and decide what she was going to wear. As per usual Allie decided on a dress that showed off her lovely long legs. When they were both dressed and ready to go Bea called for a cab, they were going to the crown casino steak restaurant which was one of the first places they went when they first got together. So Bea thought it would be nice to go back.

When they sat down the waitress gave them a menu each and asked for a drinks order. Bea ordered a bottle of champagne for them. When the waitress went to get the champagne they both had a look at the menu. They both decided that they wanted the fillet steak so when the waitress came back Bea ordered the fillet steaks for both of them with all the accompaniments. After the waitress left the table Bea reached over and took Allie's hands and said "I'm going to miss you", "I'm only going for a few weeks" Allie said. "But I love you so much" Bea said "I'm really going to miss you though" Bea added. Bea was really wanting Allie to say she was going to miss her too, but so far she hadn't. It didn't take long for the food to arrive so Bea had to let go of Allie's hand so she could eat her steak.

Once they finished their food and their bottle of champagne they headed home. Bea just really wanted to spend as much time alone with Allie as she could before she went away. When they got home Bea opened a bottle of wine but Allie really wanted a cup of tea so Bea made it for her. Allie wanted to watch a film so she had a flick through the tv until she found one that she thought they both might like. Bea brought in the tea for both of them and sat a tray on the table in front of them. She also brought in two bowls of ice cream as they hadn't stayed at the restaurant for dessert. Allie spotted the bowls of ice cream and grabbed a bowl straight away, she loved ice cream. Bea had also put some chocolate sauce on it too. It didn't take long for Allie to finish her ice cream, she then stuck her finger into Bea's as a joke so they both started to laugh. It didn't take Bea long to hand over her bowl to Allie for her to finish the rest of her ice cream. They then settled on the couch to watch the film.

Bea fell asleep within the first half an hour but Allie decided to let her sleep and not wake her until the end of the film. Allie kissed Bea on the lips and cupped her breast which made Bea open her eyes almost instantly. Allie took Bea by the hands and started to lead her towards the bedroom. Bea grabbed Allie and lifted her up, Allie put her legs around Bea's waist and she moved up against a wall and they started kissing really passionately. Allie took off her own dress and then tried to take Bea's top off, Bea had to lower Allie back to the ground to be able to take her clothes off. Allie led Bea again to the bedroom, this time they reached the room. Allie took off her underwear and lay naked on the bed, Bea stood for a moment taking in the view before she took off the rest of her clothes and joined Allie on the bed. Nothing was rushed with their love making, Bea wanted to make Allie feel so good so she could remember what it felt like when she was with Bea. Bea wanted to give Allie multiple orgasms before she left, which was what she was going to do.

When they woke up they both lay cuddling each for a while before they got out of bed, for Bea to make breakfast for them. They sat at the table neither of them knowing what to say to each other. So they sat in silence for a while. Allie then washed the few dishes and then took a shower and got herself ready to leave.

Allie put her case at the front door and shouted "Bea, I'm ready to go", Bea didn't shout back, but she did walk to the door where Allie was. She looked at Allie and gave her a hug. "I love you" Bea said. Allie gave Bea a kiss and grabbed her case and opened the door and started to walk out. Allie stopped for a moment and turned around and said "I love you too, and I will miss you". Allie closed the door behind her and walked towards her car not looking back once. When Allie closed the door Bea fell to the floor on her knees and started to sob as she thought she had lost the love of her life.


	39. CHAPTER 39

CHAPTER 39

Bea cried for hours after Allie left, as she wasn't sure if she was going to ever come back. She was really distraught, Bea had never felt like this before. For a while she could hardly catch her breath she was sobbing that much. Bea lay on the sofa, and the crying must have sent her to sleep as she woke up several hours later. The apartment didn't feel right because Allie wasn't there, it felt so empty. Bea was used to living alone, she had done it most of her adult life, but having Allie there made Bea's apartment feel like a home. Which was something she craved most of her life.

Once Allie left Bea's apartment she headed towards the mountains, she had booked a log cabin for two weeks. It was somewhere she used to take her boys when they were younger so she knew it was perfect for what she was looking for. She wanted to be alone and she knew the cabins were perfectly secluded. Each of the cabins looked out onto a man made lake and each of them were at least half a mile away from each other so she knew she wouldn't get interrupted. They all had tv's and all had internet so she could still keep in contact with people if she needed or wanted to. She couldn't wait to get there but she had to buy some provisions first so she didn't need to go much food shopping once she was there. Allie knew there was a large supermarket a few miles from the lake so she stopped there and filled a trolley of food and snacks and then threw in a few bottles of wine for good measure. She put the bags in the boot of the car and headed the last few miles towards her cabin.

It wasn't long until Allie drove into the driveway of the cabin. She got out of her car and smelled the air, it always smelled fresh and smelled exactly how she remembered it. She took a couple of the shopping bags in to the kitchen and then she came back out for the rest of them and then she came back out to pick up her suitcase. She emptied the food bags and put all the food away. She emptied her suitcase and she found the small gift that Bea had left her, it was a photo of both of them in a frame of when they were up on the Eiffel Tower. She put the photo on the table and then made herself a cup of tea and decided to sit on the porch and take in the view.

Allie was really enjoying the quiet, as all the noise she could hear was birds singing and a slight noise from the water in the lake. Two hours had passed and she hadn't even noticed until her stomach began to rumble. She looked at her watch and saw it was nearly dinner time so she went inside to make something to eat. When her dinner was ready Allie decided to eat outside in the porch as it was such a lovely evening. Allie poured herself a glass of wine and headed outside and sat and ate her dinner and drank her wine. After dinner she washed her dishes and grabbed her kindle and a blanket and went back out to the porch where she sat reading until the small hours. Then she headed to bed.

Allie had a great sleep, it must have been the fresh air she thought. When she got out of bed she opened the front door just to let in some morning air. She flicked on the kettle and put some bread in to the toaster. After making her tea and toast she sat down in front of the tv and flicked it on. Allie always liked to watch the news to see what was going on in the world. It was so good not to have to interact with someone as she really loved having time to herself which was something she very rarely had when she was bringing up twin boys. Allie decided that she was going to go for a walk around the grounds of the cabin for a while which would take her to lunch time. Allie grabbed a bottle of water and went outside and locked the door behind her.

Allie walked for a short time and then sat at the lake and took her shoes off so she could dip her feet into the water. This was the first time she had thought about Bea since she put the photo of them on the table but she knew she would have a lot more to think about before she left the cabin. Allie looked down at the ring on her finger that Bea had given her, was she ready for marriage again? This was something she hoped she would know when she finally left the cabin. Allie sat paddling her feet in the lake for a while before she decided to continue her walk. She took a tissue from her pocket and gave her feet a wipe and then put her shoes back on and carried on her walk. There was a trail going around the cabin so she followed it and it eventually took her in a circle and back to the cabin. It was well past lunch time so she made herself some soup and headed out to the porch.

This was the same thing Allie did for the next week, everyday she would make breakfast and then go out for a walk and then head back to the cabin. She would make herself lunch and then she would sit out on the porch reading for the rest of the day. Stopping reading to have a think about stuff whenever she felt like it.

After a week at the cabin, Allie headed to the supermarket as her food was getting low. She half filled a trolley and then headed back to the cabin. She put the food away and then she went back to her reading. Allie loved to read, it made her relax as she loved to get engrossed in her book. Allie had been thinking a lot about Bea since she has been at the cabin. Although as yet she hadn't really made any decisions about her future.

Another few days had passed at the cabin. Allie knew she only had a few more days before she had to leave. In the past day or so Allie had sorted out a few things in her head, but still had another few things to sort out. Bea had called Allie the evening before and they both chatted about nothing in particular for about half an hour. After Bea had hung up Allie really needed a glass of wine, it didn't help so she ended up having the rest of the bottle. When she woke up the first thing she thought about was Bea. Allie went outside and started to throw some stones into the lake. While she was doing this she had a realisation. What was she doing? She couldn't do this anymore. She went back inside and put on her laptop. A few minutes later she was packing her suitcase as she was leaving the cabin. She went to the fridge and took what she could with her but the rest of the food she put into the bin. She took the bedding off the bed and put in into the washing machine and then she emailed the cabin management to say she was leaving early. She put her things into her car and then she headed off.

Allie headed back into the city as she had booked herself into a hotel near Federation Square. She still had a couple of days before Bea was expecting her back. So she took this time to try and get everything she needed organised. She reached the hotel and checked in, she took her suitcase and the bag with the food to her room and then headed out straight away. She had something important she needed to do. When she got back to the room it was evening so she ordered some room service and she opened one of the bottles of wine she brought with her. She was enjoying her meal whilst watching a film on the tv. After Allie ate dinner she put the plate and things outside of the door, and then she grabbed the small pad from the table and started writing some things down. When she was finished writing what she needed down she took her laptop out of her bag and got to work. This was going to be difficult but she was sure she was going to be ok. After a few hours Allie headed to bed.

When Allie woke up she smiled to herself, as she realised she really was doing the right thing. She jumped into the shower which felt great as the water pressure at the cabin wasn't that great but at the hotel it was fantastic. After drying her hair and getting dressed she headed out to get some breakfast. After breakfast Allie had a few things to do so she did them before heading back to the hotel to finish what she needed to do on her laptop. Allie's eyes were beginning to get sore with all the looking at her laptop so she decided to have a nap and finish what she was doing afterwards.

Although Allie's eyes were sore she really couldn't sleep so she put the tv on and put on some music. She made herself some tea and she read the newspaper that she had bought earlier.

The day was here, this was the day she was going to see Bea to tell her what she had decided about her future. She hadn't slept much that night as every time closed her eyes she thought about Bea and she wondered how she would be after she had told her what she had decided. Allie knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had come a long way in a short time and she knew she could do anything she wanted to. Allie text Bea and asked her to meet her at Federation Square, Bea knew exactly where Allie wanted her to meet her, as they had lunch there once and thought it was a lovely place. Allie asked Bea to meet her at 12 midday.

After Allie had text Bea, Bea got extremely nervous. She hadn't seen her girlfriend in two weeks and she really missed her. She couldn't help but think that this might be the last time she might see Allie. As she just had this nagging feeling that Allie was going to tell her that she doesn't want to be with her anymore.

Allie was nervous too. But she was sure she would be ok. She got dressed and headed out for a walk. She had a good look around Federation Square and saw the spot she would be meeting Bea at very soon. She went back to the hotel to get changed as she had just put on some jeans and a top earlier but she didn't want Bea to see her like that, as she didn't want Bea to think that she hadn't looked after herself when she was away. She showered and changed and checked the time. It was almost midday so she grabbed the room key and headed out to meet Bea.

Allie got to Federation Square just before midday. She didn't go to the spot she was meeting Bea as she wanted to make sure Bea was there first. It was only a few seconds before she saw Bea walking to the spot and taking a seat.

Within a few minutes of Bea sitting down music started to play. She had a look around to see if she could see Allie but she couldn't. She just sat and listened to the music that was playing. It was nothing unusual in Federation Square as there was festivals of music and dance that took place there every week so Bea thought it was just another one of those. People started to run around and dance not far from where Bea was sitting. They were carrying large boards that had different letters on them but the letters didn't mean anything to Bea. Bea was still looking for Allie and she checked her watch and saw that Allie was nearly ten minutes late, she thought maybe she had been held up somehow so she just sat and waited on her. The music was getting louder and there seemed to be more and more people joining in. The music was really good as some of the songs were songs that Bea really liked. Whilst she was waiting on Allie she was actually enjoying the show that was going on in front of her. All of a sudden the music stopped and a lot of the people who were dancing stopped in front of Bea and they kneeled down. What the fuck was going on Bea thought. The people kneeling in front of Bea had the boards with letters. Some of them turned the boards around towards Bea and she read the boards. They spelled out *BEA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH*. This made Bea stand up and take notice and also made a lot of people who were milling around stop to see what was happening. The people kneeling moved away and another set of people kneeled down and turned their boards around they read *BEA IVE DONE A LOT OF THINKING*. Bea was really looking around now as she knew know that Allie must be behind this. But she still could not see her so she sat down again and wondered what was going to happen next. Another set of people kneeled down and turned their boards around they spelled out *AND I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU*. Bea still looked for Allie. The next set of people kneeled down and they turned their boards around they spelled out *THE ANSWER IS YES, YES, YES*. When Bea read the boards she then noticed that Allie was walking towards her. She rushed towards Allie and Allie whispered in Bea's ear "Bea, I love you and I want to marry you". Bea grabbed Allie and picked her up and spun her around and then they kissed, when they did the mob cheered and clapped and then everyone disappeared very quickly. Bea said "You have made me the happiest person on the planet right now".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I know it was a bit weird between them for a while but there was no way that I couldn't have them being together forever.


	40. CHAPTER 40

CHAPTER 40

After the flash mob disappeared it was only Bea and Allie left. Bea still couldn't believe that Allie had just told her she would marry her. Bea had been getting worried and had all but talked herself into, that Allie was going to leave her. So when the flash mob started in front of her with the boards with the letters Bea was stunned. They were still standing in Federation Square, hugging each other. Allie was the first one to let go and all she said to Bea was "Take me home", "With pleasure" Bea replied. They had a slight detour first to pick up Allie's suit case from the hotel room, but after that it didn't take lone before they were home where they belonged, together.

When they reached the apartment Bea took Allie's case from the boot of the car and carried it towards the door and then she opened the door and let them both inside. Bea dropped the case in the hall and then she felt Allie's arms go around her waist. Bea spun around so she was facing Allie and Allie whispered "fiancée take me to bed", Bea kissed Allie and then she took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

When they entered the bedroom, they had already started to take off their clothes. With Allie being away for over two weeks they had both missed the close contact between each other. They were both hastily undressing themselves as they both wanted to get into bed as quickly as possible. It was only a matter of seconds before they were lying in bed, side by side kissing. Allie moved so she was straddling Bea. Bea moved her hands so they were on Allie's breasts and she was massaging them while Allie was caressing Bea's body. Allie moved again so she was again lying next to Bea. Allie started to kiss Bea around her neck and then after a minute she moved further down and then she kissed Bea's breasts and then she lightly sucked on Bea's nipples which made Bea let out a low moan. After spending a short time at Bea's breast's Allie moved further down Bea's body, kissing everywhere lightly as she moved further down. Allie was eventually at Bea's thighs, which she kissed and caressed, she eventually slightly parted Bea's legs so she could get access to Bea's soaking wet core.

Allie was sitting in between Bea's legs slightly stroking Bea's folds with her fingers. Bea was soaking wet in anticipation of what Allie was going to do to her. Allie didn't keep Bea waiting any longer, so she plunged two fingers inside Bea and started to move her fingers in and out. Very slowly at first as she was trying to make Bea last longer, as she knew that if she went fast Bea would cum quick as she knew she was so turned on. Allie continued to plunge her fingers in and out of Bea, at the same time she leaned down and slightly swiped over Bea's clit with her tongue. And then she removed her tongue from Bea so she could carry on for a while with her fingers. She really wanted to make Bea last for a while. Bea was feeling things that she loved from Allie and she wanted more. She wanted more fingers, she wanted faster movements and most of all she wanted Allie's tongue back on her clit. But she didn't say anything to Allie as she wanted Allie to call the shots. But Allie knew exactly what Bea wanted so she removed her two fingers and then along with a third she plunged them back inside Bea. This made Bea's breath begin to get faster and deeper, so that spurred Allie on to move her fingers in and out faster. And at the same time Allie moved back down towards Bea with her tongue and thrust it on to her clit and continued thrusting with her tongue and her fingers. Allie knew Bea was very close as her breathing was extremely deep and fast now so she carried on what she was doing until she saw Bea grab the bed with her fists and shout "Don't stop". Allie carried on what she was doing until she saw Bea let go of the bed and she could feel Bea's whole body trying to relax although it was slightly shaking from the orgasm that Bea just had. This didn't make Allie stop though, she did take her fingers out from inside Bea but she carried on licking and thrusting on Bea's clit with her tongue as Allie wanted to see if she could make Bea cum again.

Allie continued on Bea's clit with her tongue as she really wanted to make Bea cum again, her tongue was beginning to get tired but she wasn't going to stop until Bea had cum again. Allie noticed that Bea had grabbed the bed again with her fists so she took that as a good sign and sucked harder and licked faster until she heard Bea say "Oh fuck". Allie knew that Bea was cumming so she carried on until she heard Bea let out a very deep and satisfied sounding sigh. Allie then moved from Bea's clit and then travelled back up Bea's body, kissing all the way to Bea's lips where she planted the most passionate kiss. Bea put her hands on to Allie's face and said "Thanks baby, that was amazing". Allie was almost spent so she lay beside Bea and cuddled her until they both fell asleep.

A while later Bea woke up feeling so refreshed and grateful that Allie was back where she belonged, in bed beside her. Bea decided that she would wake Allie up in a nice way so she moved so she was beside Allie. Bea was trying to open Allie's legs a little bit further than what they were already without wakening her up as she wanted to give Allie a nice wake up call she would remember. Bea had managed to open Allie's legs so she moved so she was hovering over Allie so she moved down so she was able to get to Allie's clit with her tongue. When she was in position Bea swiped Allie's clit a few times with her tongue but Allie didn't stir so Bea carried on until she felt Allie wakening up a bit. When Allie was wakening she opened her legs further which made it easier for Bea. Allie didn't open her eyes straight away but Bea knew she was awake. Bea carried on her attack on Allie's clit for some time until she knew Allie was very close. Allie had a tell, just before she was about to cum and Bea had noticed it several times before. Allie's left knee would slightly jerk just before she was about to cum so Bea knew she was very close. Bea tightened the grip she had on Allie's clit with her tongue and she made her movements faster until she knew that Allie had rode out her orgasm. Bea moved back up Allie's body and she noticed Allie's eyes were open now so she gave her a kiss and then they wrapped each others arms around each other and lay for a while before they were rudely interrupted by Allie's stomach making feed me noises.

They both got out of bed and put on their robes, Allie went to the fridge to see what was there, but there wasn't much. Bea hadn't been too great when Allie was away so she hadn't been shopping. They decided to order pizza so Allie called the pizza shop and ordered some to get delivered. While they were waiting Bea had grabbed Allie in the kitchen and opened her robe up. She was kissing Allie and caressing her breasts and then they were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Allie closed her robe as Bea answered the door, she paid the delivery guy and then she brought the pizza into the kitchen. Allie had opened two beers and had put some kitchen roll on the table for them to use as plates so they wouldn't need to wash up. They ate whilst eyeing each other up sexily, both wanting to get back to bed as soon as possible.


	41. CHAPTER 41

CHAPTER 41

They both woke up in the morning very tired from their bedroom antics the evening before. They must only have had about 2 hours sleep. Since Allie came back they haven't been able to take their hands off each other. They both missed each other so much when Allie was away. When Allie came back they made a vow that they would never ever be apart again if it was possible. They got out of bed and Bea made some coffee and Allie made some scrambled eggs and toast for both of them.

After breakfast they had a shower together that lasted longer than it should have and finally they got dressed. Neither of them had anything to do that day so they decided to lounge about in the apartment and catch some sun on the balcony. Bea was so glad Allie was back with her she was even more glad that Allie had said she would marry her. Bea had been in relationships with lots of women but she never felt like this with any of them. Even though she hadn't known Allie for a massive amount of time she was her life now and she loved her with every part of her body. Allie had made Bea the happiest she had ever been in her life. And Bea wanted to make sure that she made Allie the happiest she could be.

When they were catching some sun Bea asked "Would you like to have a party to celebrate our engagement?", "I would love to, but I better tell the twins first before I make any plans. I think they deserve to be told first." Allie said. "Holy shit" Bea said "I forgot about them, yes you should speak to them first" Bea added. "Maybe we should take a trip to their university for the weekend and talk to them there as its still a couple of months before they will be home again" Allie said. "Whatever you want to do baby, is fine with me" Bea said, "What about this weekend?" Bea added. "You know what? Yes lets go this weekend as I really want to let them know as soon as possible" Allie said. Allie decided to text them to tell them her and Bea were coming out to visit them at the weekend, to see if they were ok with it. It didn't take long for her to get replies from both saying it would be great to see both of them. Bea got her laptop and checked for flights to Perth and a hotel room for the weekend, she booked them straight away when she found what she was looking for.

Bea had to let Jackie know that she wouldn't be at the bar over the weekend so she excused herself so she could speak to Jackie privately. Once she was finished her call to Jackie she went back out to the balcony where Allie was sunbathing with her bikini on and drinking a very large glass of iced tea. Bea grabbed the glass from Allie when she was just about to take a sip and took a large gulp before giving it back to Allie. "Hey" Allie said, Bea just chuckled and sat back down beside Allie after giving her a kiss on the top of her head and winking at her.

A few days passed and it was the morning they were heading to Perth, Allie was extremely nervous as she wasn't sure how the twins would take to her being engaged. When she first told them about Bea they didn't take it well and it took her a while to get them used to it so it was playing on her mind. They were ok now about Bea but she hoped they would be ok about her being engaged to be married. The taxi beeped and they headed outside, it was still very early as their flight was at 8.30am, which would get them to Perth at around 12.30pm. It wasn't long before they reached the airport, as they were only going for a weekend they decided on hand luggage and had checked in at home before they left, so when they reached Perth they wouldn't need to hang around and wait on their luggage coming through. The flight would take about four hours so it was just after lunch time when they arrived in Perth, so they both decided to have some lunch in the airport before heading to their hotel.

Once they left the airport they grabbed a taxi to the hotel and after checking in and unpacking their little bit of luggage, Bea decided to try and book a table in a restaurant for them for later that evening. "What kind of food do the twins like the most?" Bea asked "That will be steak, they love steak" Allie replied. "Ok" Bea said, "I will see if there is a steak restaurant near here" Bea added. "That would be good" Allie said. Bea got out her phone to check the internet for steak restaurants, she found a few but the best one she saw was called Matilda Bay restaurant, which was a fish and grill room. She clicked into the website and booked a table for 8.00pm for her and Allie and the twins. Bea told Allie what the restaurant was called and what time the reservation was for so she could text the twins.

As they had got an early flight Allie decided to have a nap as she felt quite tired, Bea agreed and they lay down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. Bea fell asleep almost instantly but Allie lay awake, she was too nervous about telling the twins about her and Bea's engagement. A couple of hours passed before Bea woke up, Allie had tossed and turned for a while before she decided it was no use trying to sleep as it wasn't going to happen. Allie got out of bed and made herself a cup of tea and then sat looking out of the window. When Bea woke up she saw Allie sitting at the window, she lay for a while watching Allie and then said "Are you ok baby?", "Oh hi, I didn't know you were awake, yes I'm fine. I was just wondering how the boys will take our news" Allie replied. "I'm sure they will be fine with it" Bea said to Allie to try and make her feel a bit better.

A few hours passed and Allie was really beginning to worry about telling the twins their news. Bea was doing her best to try to calm her down but it wasn't really working. Bea decided to leave the room for a few minutes and she came back with a six pack of beers. She opened two of the bottles and gave one to Allie who drank half of the bottle in one go. "Ahh that was good" Allie said, Bea walked to where Allie was standing and took the beer from Allie and took her two hands into hers and said "Everything is going to be ok". She then kissed Allie and then gave her a hug and whispered in to Allie's ear "I love you baby, and we will do this together". "Thank you Bea, I love you too" Allie replied.

It was almost time for Bea and Allie to meet the twins. The restaurant wasn't very far so the decided to walk so Allie could clear her head before seeing the boys. When they reached the restaurant Allie took a deep breath before they walked in. The twins hadn't arrived so Bea gave her name and they were shown to their table. The table was a booth so Bea and Allie sat on the same side so the boys could sit opposite them. It was only a few more minutes before the twins arrived. The hostess showed them to the table and they hugged their mum and said hi to Bea before they took a seat at the table. The waitress came and took a drink order and then when she brought the drinks she took the food order. Bea said "Order whatever you want as this is on me" so the boys ordered the biggest steak on the menu, Allie decided on fish and Bea also had a steak but not the same one as the boys.

It was a while before the food arrived so they all just chatted with each other. Once the food arrived they all got stuck in. Ben said "Mum so why have you come to see us?", Allie started to stutter and then Bea took over and said "I'm sure your mum wanted to tell you this but it sounds like she cant get the words out so I will. We have came here to tell you that we are engaged". "I told you" Ben said to Joey, who replied "Yes ok, I owe you $10". "What's going on here?" Allie asked. "I told Joey that you would be here to give us some big news and he disagreed with me so we bet $10 and I just won" Ben said. "So do you have anything to say about our news?" Allie asked. "Mum we know you and Bea love each other and you are probably meant to be together so its absolutely fine with us that you are getting married" Ben said, Joey nodded in agreement. "Thank god" Allie said, "I was so nervous about telling you" Allie added. "Congratulations Mum and Bea" Joey said and they all got up from the table and hugged each other, even the twins and Bea. "Champagne?" Bea asked, "Yes! They all said in unison" so Bea ordered a bottle of the restaurants best champagne and four glasses and they all celebrated Bea and Allie's engagement.


	42. CHAPTER 42

CHAPTER 42

After they left the restaurant Allie wanted to go for a walk. They said good night to the twins and promised to meet them for lunch the next day. Allie had only ever been in Perth once before and it was when her and Darren took the twins to see the university. Allie liked to walk around new places to look at things. Although it wasn't exactly light outside she still wanted to go for a walk. She actually wanted to try and walk off some of the food she had eaten. As after she had her fish she had an enormous dessert. They didn't exactly know where they were going but Allie wanted to walk anyway. Bea checked a map on her phone and saw that the Swan River wasn't a long walk so they headed towards it. Once they arrived at the banks they took a seat. They couldn't see much now as it was quite dark but there was lights shining on the river so they just sat and held hands. 

"I'm so glad the boys are good with us being engaged" Allie said. "Yes, me too" Bea replied. "Can I ask you something?" Bea asked, "Yes of course" Allie replied. "When do you want to get married? As id like it to be as soon as possible". "Well I've just managed to get being engaged to you around my head so can we leave it for a while?. We don't need to rush anything". "Baby, anything for you. Id wait my whole life for you to be my wife. I love you so much" Bea stated. Allie turned around and gave Bea a slow kiss. "I think we should go now" Allie said, "I think you are right" Bea replied. They got up from the bench and walked back to their hotel, with Bea's arm around Allie's waist the whole time. 

When they got to their room Bea opened the door and they walked in. She turned around to put the lock over the door and was slightly slammed into the back of the door. She flipped around and Allie started to kiss her with complete want in her. Allie wanted her now. Allie grabbed Bea's hand's and put them in the air so she could grab her top and take it off. She them put her arms around Bea's back and loosened her bra. She then threw it away over her head, not caring where it landed. Bea hadn't really seen Allie like this before but she was enjoying it anyway so she went along with what ever Allie was doing. Allie reached to Bea's trousers and loosened the button "Take them off" she said. Bea obliged and took her trousers off followed by her underwear. Bea started to open the buttons on Allie's blouse but she wasn't doing it fast enough for Allie's liking so she grabbed it and pulled it over her head. She made fast work of her own bra too. Allie bent down and took one of Bea's nipples in her mouth and started to suck and flick it with her tongue. Bea was really enjoying this new sexually confident Allie.

Allie had Bea's arms in the air and was holding her two hands with one of hers. It meant she had a spare hand which she was using to caress Bea's body all over. Bea was beginning to get so turned on. She was trying to touch Allie but Allie wasn't having it. Allie wanted to be control of what was happening. Allie let go of Bea's hands as she moved further down Bea's body. She stopped at Bea's thighs and grabbed one of Bea's legs and put it over her shoulder. She then moved in between Bea's legs and started to swipe her tongue up and down Bea's folds. Bea put her head back against the door and moaned rather loudly. Allie enjoyed hearing Bea moaning, this spurred her on. Allie moved on to Bea's clit and did not move until she knew Bea was cumming. Bea grabbed Allie's hair and started to put her hands through it. Allie was licking and flicking Bea's clit until she heard Bea say, "Don't stop baby", Allie knew that Bea was close so she kept on the assault on Bea's clit and slowly put two fingers inside Bea to help her along. Allie felt Bea's walls close in on her fingers so she knew that Bea was in the middle of her orgasm. Bea had started to slightly move her hips as Allie was sucking her clit and it helped Allie get into a slightly better position. Allie did not stop until she felt Bea's body begin to go slightly limp, when she did she began to slow down what she was doing. Allie then lifted Bea up and took her over to the bed and lay her down. Bea was breathing quite heavy at this time.

Allie kissed Bea on the lips, "That was fucking amazing" Bea said still out of breath. "I'm glad you enjoyed it babe" Allie replied. They were lying beside each other on the bed. Allie was caressing Bea's body and circling shapes on her body, whilst she was getting her breath back. At this time Allie realised again how much she loved Bea. She really couldn't wait to be Bea's wife. But she didn't want to rush into it she still had a lot of things she needed to sort in her head, but she knew this was totally what she wanted. When she was away from Bea thinking things over, she really was in two minds as to what she wanted but there was always one thing that she thought of and it was that she really loved Bea and she knew Bea really loved her. She was looking at Bea who had her eyes closed for a while. When Bea opened her eyes she looked at Allie and said "What are you thinking?", "I'm thinking that I love you so much and I'm so glad you asked me to marry you" Allie replied. Bea reached up and kissed Allie and the she moved so she was straddling Allie, and the she whispered in to Allie's ear "Your turn now".

They spent the next few hours making love and then they fell asleep. Only wakening up when Allie received a text from Ben to tell them when and where they were meeting for lunch. It was almost 11am so they had less than an hour to get showered and dressed before they were supposed to meet the twins. They decided that they would have a shower together to save time, which was usually a bad idea, but they really didn't have time for any funny business they needed to get ready. They were dressed with only a few minutes to spare so they grabbed a taxi to take then to The Tavern Bar which was the boys choice as it was somewhere they went to with their friends a lot. The boys were already there sitting at the bar waiting on them, so they grabbed a table to have some food. Joey said "Me and Ben are paying for this, with no arguments" Bea was shaking her head and she looked at Allie and she just nodded and said "Bea, please let them pay. We will never hear the end of it if we don't". "Ok baby", Bea said, Allie mouthed "Thank you" to Bea. So they picked up the menu and they all ordered lunch and Ben got a beer from the bar for all of them. After lunch was finished the boys said they were going to have a game of pool, Bea asked "Can I have a game with you?", "You play pool?" Ben asked. "I own a bar so I used to play when the bar wasn't busy. And I think I got quite good" Bea said. "Why don't we all play" Allie said. "Ok, good idea mum" Joey said. They played a few games of pool and the boys were surprised that Bea was so good. It was getting late into the evening and Bea and Allie were heading home very early the next day so they decided that they should say their goodbyes and head back to the hotel. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Allie promised that they would come back to Perth and see the boys soon. They decided to walk back to the hotel as it wouldn't take too long. Allie had a little cry when they were heading back as she knew it would be a while before she saw her boys again.

When they got back to the hotel Bea packed their bags and they went bed. When they got up the next morning they called for a taxi to take them to the airport. Bea put the last of their things into their bags and put them at the door ready to go. They didn't need to wait too long for the taxi to arrive. The taxi dropped them at the airport and they checked in. They only had hand luggage so they took the bags with them and they decided to go and get some food and have a few drinks before the plane was ready to board. Allie had another few tears just as they were leaving as she would miss the twins, but she knew she would see them again soon. The flight was ready to board so they waited in line and then took their seats on the plane. It took off and they both tried to have a nap as they both had a really nice but tiring weekend.


	43. CHAPTER 43

CHAPTER 43

When their plane landed they were glad they only had hand luggage. They headed outside and grabbed a taxi to their apartment. When they got there they dropped their bags in the kitchen and decided to have a nap. 

When they woke up at was past lunch time so they were both pretty hungry. There wasn't much food in the fridge so they decided to head out for some lunch and then to go food shopping afterwards. Allie decided she wanted pizza for lunch so they went to a little Italian restaurant that Bea knew of. They had a nice lunch, most of the time there Allie gushed about how good the boys were with her and Bea's engagement. After they had lunch they went to the local supermarket. They stocked up on a lot of things and ended up having a full trolley load. They had to make a few trips into the apartment with the bags as they had so much. 

Neither of them had any set plans over the next few days but Bea would probably need to go into the bar for a few hours one day. To catch up on some paperwork. They were sitting on the balcony drinking some iced tea "Would you like to do some decorating, now that you live here? As I'm sure you don't like all my décor" Bea said. "I love how you have decorated the place, but yes there are a few things id like to change. I'm glad you don't mind, its nothing major" Allie said. Bea moved over to Allie and kissed her and said "I only want you to be happy. And for everything to be perfect for you. We can go shopping tomorrow if you want?". "I am happy babe. I've found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. But shopping tomorrow would be great" Allie replied with a wink and then kissed Bea back.

Bea text Jackie and told her she would be at the bar in the morning for a couple of hours. And then Bea was going to meet Allie and they would go shopping for some new furnishings for the apartment. Jackie text back and said she would meet Bea at the bar at 10am. Bea replied that was fine. And then she sat back down after she had got Allie and herself another iced tea. They were sunbathing and chit chatting. "Babe" Allie said, "Yes" Bea replied. "Would you like an engagement ring?" Allie asked. "I haven't really thought about it baby, as I just wanted to make sure I got the perfect one for you" Bea replied. "I think we should both have one" Allie said. "So we both will then" Bea said, "We can have a look when we are shopping tomorrow" Bea added. "Sounds good to me" Allie said, "I cant wait to shop for a ring for you" Allie added sounding very excited.

It was late evening now and they had been sitting out on the balcony for hours, it was dark and Bea had lit some candles. Allie's stomach made a grumbling sound so they headed inside to make something for dinner. Allie put a lasagne in the oven and she opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass of wine for each of them. When the lasagne was ready Allie took it from the oven and put it on the table and put two forks down beside it. Bea sat down and picked up her fork and laughed as Allie hadn't put out any plates. "Why dirty some plates when we don't need to" Allie said grinning. "Couldn't have said it any better myself" Bea said. They both tucked in to the lasagne and fed each other a forkful here and there.

When they finished dinner Allie put the two forks in the sink and put the lasagne tinfoil tray into the bin. They finished off the bottle of wine and headed into the living area so they could find a film to watch. Bea as always let Allie pick what film to watch. Allie put off the lights and they lay beside each other on the couch Allie settling her head in the crook of Bea's neck. Bea put her arm around Allie and they lay watching the film. Allie started to caress Bea's neck with the tips of her fingers, and peppered light kisses on to Bea's neck too. Bea was really enjoying what Allie was doing but Bea was trying to concentrate on the film but Allie was interrupting her concentration. It was obvious to Bea that Allie wasn't interested in watching the film. Allie moved so she was straddling Bea and she kissed Bea with great passion. Bea lifted both her arms and put her hands on Allie's breasts and started to circle Allie's breasts. Bea put her hands under Allie's top and reached around to loosen Allie's bra. Allie took her own top off. Bea was still lying under Allie so Allie bent down and said "Take your clothes off now, I want to make you cum with my tongue". Allie moved to the side of Bea and let her take her clothes off. Bea was really enjoying this new Allie with all the confidence. It didn't take Bea long to take off her clothes, she had them off in seconds. She lay back down on the couch but Allie said sit up and sit at the edge of the couch and lay back. So Bea did what Allie wanted. When Bea was where Allie wanted her she sat on her lap with her legs at either side of her. They sat in this position for a while just kissing each other. Allie was stroking all over Bea with the tips of her fingers and Bea was caressing Allie's breasts and nipples. "Move down a bit" Allie said removing herself from Bea's lap, "and put this underneath you to prop yourself up a bit" Allie added. Bea did what she was told. Allie moved so she was kneeling in front of Bea. Allie opened Bea's legs and licked her core and felt that Bea was wet and ready for her. "Sit back and relax" Allie said. Allie then put her face in between Bea's legs and started to lick up and down. She put her tongue inside Bea and she heard her moan. Allie put her tongue in and out of Bea a few times before she moved to Bea's clit. Allie was in a perfect position and she knew Bea was going to cum and cum hard so she started to lick and suck Bea's clit in quite a forceful manner as she knew Bea liked it that way. Allie carried on like this and she knew that Bea was close and she was moaning and her breathing was getting quite fast too. Allie took a quick look up at Bea and she saw that Bea was caressing her own breasts and had her eyes closed. Bea had started to move her hips in rhythm with Allie's tongue movements and Bea was now saying "I'm close, I'm close". This spurred Allie on for the next few minutes as she knew Bea was going to cum. It wasn't long before Bea was now saying "Oh fuck", so Allie knew that she had to stay where she was and keep doing what she was doing until Bea's orgasm was finished. It seemed to last longer than any had before but then she heard Bea sigh so she knew that it was over. Allie moved slightly so she put her tongue inside Bea again and then she kneeled up and looked at Bea.

Tears were streaming out of Bea's eyes when Allie kneeled up. "Shit, what's wrong?" Allie asked. "Absolutely nothing, that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had and when it finished tears just started to fall, and I couldn't help it. I love you so much baby" Bea said. "I love you too babe" Allie said. Allie moved so she was now back on Bea's lap. She wiped the tears from Bea's eyes. And then they lay beside each other on the couch and cuddled. Allie pulled a cover over both of them when she felt Bea shiver a little. It wasn't long before they headed to bed. Bea was very keen to reciprocate what Allie had done to her but they were both tired so they just went to sleep. Bea whispered in to Allie's ear "Its your turn tomorrow baby" and kissed Allie on the lips before they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	44. CHAPTER 44

CHAPTER 44

When Bea woke up she opened her eyes to see Allie staring at her. "Morning baby" Bea said, Allie bent down and kissed Bea on the lips. "I'm excited" Allie said, "Why?" Bea asked. "Because we are going to buy you a ring today and some things for the house" Allie replied. "Oh yes so we are" Bea said. "You could sound a bit more excited" Allie said. Bea then moved quickly and flipped Allie over so she was now straddling her. "I am really excited" Bea said kissing Allie on the neck. "But first there's something I need to do" Bea said, "What's that then?" Allie asked. "I really need to make you cum with my mouth" Bea said. "Mmm that sounds good" Allie replied.

Bea continued to kiss Allie on the neck then she pulled Allie up so she could take her vest off. Then she put her back down on the bed, Allie wasn't wearing a bra so Bea started to lick and kiss around Allie's nipples. Bea stayed at the top half of Allie for a long time working Allie up. Before long Allie started to push Bea's head further down her body as she really wanted to feel Bea's tongue in her. Bea understood straight away what Allie wanted so she moved down so she could take Allie's shorts off. Allie was now fully naked and Bea was kissing down her thighs. Bea moved so she was sitting in front of Allie. Bea moved Allie's legs so they were now fully open so she could get access to where Allie needed her the most. Bea bent down so she was now fully in between Allie's legs and she started to lick slowly up and down Allie's folds. This made Allie cry out in anticipation and this was all Bea needed to hear. Bea set about making Allie feel good. Bea moved her tongue up and down so slowly it made Allie's hips jerk. Bea knew she was slightly teasing Allie but she carried on until Allie said "More". This made Bea slightly chuckle as she knew she had been teasing Allie a little. Bea grabbed Allie's hips and pulled them towards her and fully put her tongue inside Allie. Then Bea moved so she was now at Allie's clit, so she could start her assault on it. Bea sucked and licked slowly at first as she knew Allie would ask for more and she really loved it when she did that. Bea stayed at the same pace for a minute or two before Allie couldn't help herself anymore. "Faster faster" Allie said. So Bea did what she was told, she started to lick and suck faster than she had ever before. Bea knew Allie was close as she started to move in time to Bea's movements. "Bea, oh fuck" Allie screamed. Bea knew Allie was cumming so she stayed in the exact spot and did not move until she felt Allie begin to relax her body. Bea still didn't move until she heard Allie sigh which usually meant that Allie's orgasm was finished. "Holy fuck" Allie said, "That was amazing" she added. "I'm so glad" Bea said giving Allie a kiss on the lips. Bea moved so she was lying next to Allie, she put her arms around her and then put her head on Allie's chest. Bea could feel Allie's heart beating fast. 

When Allie recovered, they had a shower together where things got heated for a moment before Allie reminded Bea that she was going to the bar for a while and then they were heading out to buy her a ring. Bea groaned as although she loved being with Allie she didn't really like shopping much, but she knew Allie did. When they got out the shower they dried their hair and got dressed and then Bea made them a light breakfast as they would probably get lunch at some point when they were out. 

Bea gave Allie a kiss and headed to the bar, she was going to meet Allie at the shopping centre in a couple of hours after she had finished what she needed to do at the bar. Whilst Bea was away Allie decided to do some washing and some housework and it wasn't long before she was to meet Bea. When they met Allie kissed Bea and said "I cant wait to find you a ring". Bea could tell Allie was excited as she had seen the glint in her eyes before when they were shopping. Bea decided to let Allie take the lead and she would just go along with what Allie wanted to do.

Bea knew that Allie would want to look at rings first so when they came across the first jewellery shop she wasn't surprised when she was dragged in. Allie had an idea what she wanted to get for Bea but unfortunately it wasn't the same idea as what Bea had. So many times Bea's answer was "No" to when Allie said "What about that one?". They visited two further shops and Allie was beginning to get slightly annoyed with Bea as she hadn't liked any so far that Allie had pointed out. When they reached the forth shop Allie gasped when she saw one in the window, "its perfect" she said to Bea. When Bea looked down she saw one too and hoped it was the same one as Allie had spotted as she didn't want to piss Allie off any more but she didn't want to get one just for the sake of it she wanted the perfect ring. "What about that one" Allie saying pointing to the ring in the window. The ring she saw was very plain which she knew Bea would like. It had a small green stone which was situated kind of off centre so it looked different to most rings. When Bea looked at the ring that Allie was pointing to she grabbed Allie and kissed her, it was the perfect ring. "I love it and I love you" Bea said so they went in the shop straight away. They asked about the ring and was told it was one of a kind made and designed by a new designer who only made one-offs. This made Bea love it even more, when Bea tried it on she couldn't believe it was a perfect fit. So Allie said to the assistant "We will take it", the assistant put it in a lovely box and Allie paid for it. Bea kissed Allie when Allie handed over the small bag that the assistant had put it in "Thank you very much baby" Bea said. "Your welcome" Allie replied.

"Its time for some lunch" Allie said, so they headed towards the large food hall which was in the shopping centre. When they got there they had over twelve different places to choose from. Allie said "I fancy a baked potato with chilli", "That sounds good baby" Bea replied so they headed towards the baked potato counter and they ordered two baked potatoes with chilli and two cokes. They didn't wait long for it to be ready, when it was Bea grabbed the tray and Allie paid and then they sat down. After they finished Bea put the tray away and they headed back towards the shops.

Allie knew exactly what she wanted to buy so she took Bea's hand and led her towards the shop that she wanted to go to. It was a soft furnishings shop as Allie wanted to buy some cushions and some new curtains. Bea just stood back and enjoyed watching Allie look at the things she wanted to buy. Bea thought Allie was never more beautiful. After what felt like forever Bea thought, Allie paid for the things she had decided on and had three very large bags. "Legs go home now Babe" Allie said. Bea kissed Allie and said "Thank you".


	45. CHAPTER 45

CHAPTER 45

When they got home Allie was excited to put up the new curtains. So she asked Bea if she would help, Bea groaned but nodded that she would. Allie picked up the bags and emptied them out on the couch and then took the tags off the new cushions and placed them on the couches. They look great she thought, perfect colour. Bea grabbed the small set of ladders she had and started to take the old curtains down while Allie ironed the new ones. It didn't take long for Bea to take the old curtains down. She grabbed a large bag and put them in and took them out to the garbage bin and dropped the bag in. She knew Allie didn't like the old ones so there was no point in keeping them. When she went back into the house Allie was ready to help her put the new curtains up. The new ones were very heavy but between the both of them they just managed to do it. By the time they were finished they were both really tired after fighting with the curtains for what felt like hours. Bea flopped on the couch and then Allie did the same a few minutes later. 

They were sitting next to each other on the couch, Bea took Allie's hand and chucked that something so silly made them so tired. Allie looked at Bea and they both had a good laugh. Bea got up and said "I'm getting a beer do you want one?", "Yes please Allie said. Bea disappeared for a minute and came back with two beers and a large bag of crisps opened in a large bowl. Bea put some music on and they sat chatting and drinking their beer. They didn't have anything else to do that evening so they thought it would be good just to relax for once.

Bea felt it get a bit chilly so she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over the both of them. The music had been turned off and the tv had been switched on and they were watching a comedy film. Bea had her arm around Allie's neck and Allie's head was resting on Bea's shoulder. Allie had her arm around Bea's waist and they were comfortably watching tv. Bea spoke but didn't get a reply so she knew Allie had nodded off, so she shut her own eyes and nodded off. Allie must have been dreaming about something as she woke up with a start which woke Bea up too. "Are you ok baby?" Bea asked, "Yes I'm fine I must have been dreaming as it woke me up. But I don't remember what it was" Allie replied. "Lets go to bed baby" Bea said, "Good idea" Allie replied. Bea removed the blanket from them and stood up, she put her hand out for Allie to take which she did and Bea led them to bed. In bed they had a pretty hot make out session but they both knew that was as far as it was going as they were both so tired.

During the night Allie woke up again with a start a few times but she still couldn't remember what she was dreaming about when she woke up. This time she didn't wake Bea up which she was glad of as she didn't want to worry her. It was strange that something was bothering Allie but she just turned over, put her arm around Bea and went back to sleep again.

When they woke up in the morning Bea asked "Did you sleep ok Baby?", "Yes, I did" Allie replied. Keeping quiet about being woke up a couple of times during the night. Bea moved so she was now almost on top of Allie. Bea asked "Would you like to go and look at wedding venues today? I know its a while off but its better to be prepared". Allie would have normally jumped at this but she didn't feel like it today. "Not today Bea, I don't feel up to it" Allie replied. "No problem" Bea said "We have lots of time to do it as I suppose we haven't even set a date yet" Bea added. "We will decide on a date soon" Allie said. Allie then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and got in. Bea wondered if Allie was ok, but didn't want to annoy her so she kept quiet hoping that Allie would be ok.

Allie was in the shower "BEA" Allie shouted, "Yes baby" Bea said as she entered the bathroom. "Get yourself in here and wash my back for me" Allie said winking at Bea as she opened the shower curtain to let Bea in. Bea quickly took of her clothes and got in to the shower with Allie. Allie put her arm around Bea's waist and she stepped closer to Bea. Allie kissed Bea on the neck and Bea moved her neck so Allie could kiss more of it. While Allie was kissing Bea's neck she whispered in Bea's ear "Please fuck me". Bea looked at Allie, kissed her on the lips and then moved her body closer to Allie and then slowly pushed her so she was up against the wall of the shower. The water was cascading over their hot bodies as Bea was caressing Allie's body with her hands and her tongue and lips. Allie was letting Bea touch her all over and she was enjoying it so much. Bea was standing in front of Allie and she grabbed one of Allie's legs and lifted it up. Bea moved her hand so she was now rubbing Allie's clit which was making Allie moan. At the same time Bea was now entering her fingers inside Allie who was now moving her hips in time to Bea's finger movements. Allie was really turned on by now and she said "Please, deeper and faster". Bea obliged and put her fingers further inside Allie and she slightly curled them as she knew Allie like this. Bea pushed her fingers in and out of Allie until she could hear Allie's breathing change. "That's it right there Bea, oh my god" Allie half screamed so Bea kept on doing what she was doing as she knew that Allie was in mid orgasm. Allie loudly sighed so Bea knew that her orgasm must be finished. Bea moved so she had her arms around Allie's waist, she kissed Allie so lightly on the lips that Allie hardly felt Bea's lips. Bea really wanted to kiss Allie harder and faster but Allie was still breathing heavy so she didn't want to make Allie even more out of breath.

Bea Grabbed the shampoo and started to wash Allie's hair for her. She massaged the shampoo into Allie's hair and was massaging Allie's scalp at the same time. Bea took her time to do this as she wanted to make Allie feel good. Allie must have been enjoying it as she was letting out some light groans. Bea continued to massage Allie's scalp and then she moved her hands down and then she massaged Allie's breasts. The water was beginning to get cold so Bea said "We should finish this later, as the water is getting cold and we will be shivering in a few minutes". "Arrgh, damn it" Allie said, "I was really enjoying what you were doing with your hands. Your hands are absolutely magic" Allie said, but it getting cold so we should get out" Allie added. Bea reached over and put the water off, and she stepped out. Bea put a towel around herself and then she held out a towel for Allie to put around her. Bea grabbed Allie one last time before they left the bathroom and kissed her.

They both went to the bedroom to get dressed. Which took a while as when they both dropped their towels they couldn't take their hands off from each other. Allie pushed Bea up against the wall and they were kissing passionately. Bea's phone started to ring and it was Jackie form the bar telling Bea there was a problem with the delivery at the bar. Bea said "I will be there as soon I can get there". Allie groaned when Bea hung up her phone as she was really getting turned on again, but she had heard Bea telling Jackie that she would be there straight away. Allie was annoyed that Bea was having to go to the bar but she knew she had to go so she kissed Bea one last time before saying "We will be carrying this on later". "We definitely will be" Bea replied. Bea stepped away from Allie and finally put her clothes on. "Do you want something to eat before you go?" Allie asked. "No thanks, I will grab something whilst I'm at the bar" Bea replied. "Ok, babe" Allie said. Bea grabbed her car keys and left for the bar. Allie made herself a light breakfast and some coffee before heading to the balcony and sitting outside in the sun.


End file.
